Anatomia dusz
by Lasair88
Summary: Tłumaczenie "As Souls From Bodies Steal" Femmequixotic. Draco zostaje zmuszony rozprawić się z utratą członka rodziny, natrętnym aurorem, którego ciotka Andromeda poprosiła o przysługę oraz z własną przeszłością, do której nie chce wracać. SLASH. Zakończone.
1. Część pierwsza

Tytuł: As Souls From Bodies Steal (link w profilu)

Autor: femmequixotic

Tłumacz: Lasair

Bety: Donnie oraz Kaczalka :*

Raiting: R

Zgoda/Permission: jest/yes, it is :-)

* * *

><p>Dziękuję tym, którzy mieli na tyle cierpliwości, by poczekać na mnie (i moje tłumaczenia). Oddaję kolejne z nadzieją, że tekst urzeknie Was tak samo, jak mnie.<p>

Za betę dziękuję Donnie oraz Kaczalce; jesteście najlepsze. :*

Fik został sztucznie podzielony przeze mnie na 12 części.

* * *

><p><strong>ANATOMIA DUSZ<strong>

**CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA**

Przez całe moje życie ojciec zawsze wiedział, w jaki sposób usunąć mnie w cień.

Szczęście, że sowa przyleciała, jak mniemam, w porze podawania szampana, a nie w środku mojego przemówienia. Mimo wszystko nie każdego dnia twój syn przyjmuje Nagrodę Flamela od Akademii Nauk Moralnych i Politycznych za pracę na temat florenckich łamaczy klątw epoki renesansu. Nie jest zbyt stosownym zakłócać tego rodzaju uroczystości, ale Lucjusz Malfoy, niezależnie od dobrego wychowania, nigdy nie zawracał sobie głowy uprzejmościami, a już na pewno nie wtedy, gdy rozchodziło się o jego osobę.

Stoję właśnie nad crudités[1], pochłonięty dyskusją z Thierrym de Larosièrem — dokładnie taką samą, jaką odbywaliśmy niejednokrotnie, dotyczącą badań Paracelsusa nad archeusem — kiedy pojawia się Blaise w swoich nieskazitelnych, czarnych szatach. Towarzyszy mi dziś w Paryżu. Wszyscy moi znajomi najwyraźniej uważają nas za parę, co przez większość wieczoru niepomiernie go bawi. Dodatkowo podsyca płomień, flirtując ze mną bezwstydnie od momentu, w którym wypił pierwszego drinka, zaraz po wręczeniu nagród. Jaka szkoda, że nie wiedzą, iż jest hetero.

Z drugiej jednak strony, są _Francuzami_. Pewnie w ogóle nie ma to dla nich znaczenia.

— Jesteś głupcem, Thierry — mówię z kieliszkiem szampana przy wargach. — Pewnego dnia zdasz sobie sprawę...

— Przepraszam — przerywa Blaise, kładąc mi dłoń na lędźwiach. — Ukradnę ci na chwilę czarodzieja dnia, jeśli pozwolisz.

Thierry obdarza go promiennym uśmiechem.

— Ależ oczywiście. Jestem pewien, że chciałbyś pogratulować mu osobiście. — Mruga do niego porozumiewawczo, a ja wywracam oczami.

— Stary zbereźnik — mamrocze Blaise, wyprowadzając mnie z tłumu.

Prycham.

— Nie możesz go winić, zważywszy na to, co dzisiaj wyprawiasz. — Blaise nie śmieje się, a mnie ogarnia niepokój. — Co się dzieje?

Wyciąga z kieszeni złożony list.

— Właśnie do ciebie przyszło. — Jego twarz przybiera poważny wyraz. — Doręczono go przez medycznego posłańca.

Nieruchomiejąc, odbieram pergamin i rozpoznaję charakter pisma. Wręczam Blaise'owi mój kieliszek. Już kiedyś dostawałem depesze ze szpitala, zazwyczaj wtedy, gdy ojciec upił się zbyt mocno, by zaradziły temu zaklęcia matki.

— Znowu to zrobił, prawda?

Minęło dwanaście lat od czasu zakończenia wojny, a ojciec wciąż stara się zapomnieć.

Wszyscy się staramy, na swój własny sposób.

List otwiera się łatwo, tym razem ledwie go zapieczętowała. Serce podchodzi mi do gardła, gdy zaciskam palce na czerpanym papierze, którego duże ilości matka zamawia co roku w sklepie papierniczym we Florencji.

„_Szpital Świętego Munga. Twój ojciec. Pospiesz się."_

Zazwyczaj nieskazitelnie wykaligrafowane litery matki są teraz zaplamione atramentem, napisane drżącą ręką. Mówi mi to wszystko, co potrzebuję wiedzieć. Cokolwiek zrobił ojciec, jest źle.

Trzęsącą się dłonią wręczam Blaise'owi zmięty pergamin. Czyta wiadomość pospiesznie, a potem podsuwa mi kieliszek szampana.

— Wypij — mówi. Już mam zamiar zaprotestować, ale przerywa mi: — Będziesz tego potrzebował. Spotkamy się przy kominku.

Odchodzi, prawdopodobnie po to, by przeprosić za moje zniknięcie. Dzięki Bogu.

Zaciskając palce blisko krawędzi kieliszka, wypijam szampana trzema szybkimi łykami, ani przez chwilę nie rozkoszując się jego doskonałością. Blaise ma rację. Obaj o tym wiemy. Oddaję kieliszek przechodzącemu skrzatowi, a potem wycieram kącik ust jednym palcem. Już teraz paraliżuje mnie strach.

Nabrawszy głębokiego oddechu, zmierzam w stronę kominka.

* * *

><p>Blaise prowadzi mnie przez zgiełk oddziału urazowego, jakby to on zarządzał tym miejscem, co, jak sądzę, wcale nie jest aż tak dalekie od prawdy.<p>

Zatrzymuje uzdrowicielkę.

— Malfoy? — pyta rzeczowo szorstkim tonem lekarza, który oczekuje natychmiastowej odpowiedzi. Podejrzewam, że kobieta pokieruje nas prosto do prywatnego oddziału, tego nazwanego po dziadku Abraxasie i babci Eleonorze, w którym zazwyczaj umieszczano ojca. Zamiast tego uzdrowicielka spogląda na mnie, a jej wzrok łagodnieje.

— Drugi korytarz, proszę pana — mówi, a ja jestem zaskoczony tym, z jakim szacunkiem traktowany jest Blaise w Świętym Mungu. — Trzecie drzwi po lewej. — Posyła mu długie spojrzenie, którego nie jestem w stanie teraz zinterpretować.

Wszystko, co mogę robić, to stawiać jedną stopę za drugą. Doskonale wiem, co zobaczę, kiedy wejdziemy do środka.

Blaise waha się przed drzwiami.

— Poczekam tu na ciebie — mówi, a ja kiwam głową. Obaj mamy świadomość, że muszę wejść tam sam. Dotyka mojego ramienia. — Jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebował, jestem tutaj.

Ten korytarz okazuje się cichszy, choć wciąż słyszę panujący wokół szpitalny zgiełk. Zatrzymuję się z ręką na klamce. _Mogę odejść_, mówię sobie. _Nie muszę wchodzić._

Jestem bardzo dobry w okłamywaniu samego siebie.

To pomruki głosów popychają mnie to tego, bym nacisnął klamkę. Wchodzę do niewielkiej, skąpo umeblowanej poczekalni. Matka siedzi na kanapie, a ciotka Andromeda trzyma ją za rękę. W małym lichtarzu błyska światło, ledwo sięgając zacienionych kątów pomieszczenia. Drzwi za mną zamykają się, a głosy uzdrowicieli, wzmocnione zaklęciem Sonorus, milkną.

Panuje tu zimno niemal tak dojmujące jak dotyk dementora, a atmosfera jest prawie tak samo ponura. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że w tym miejscu nie dzieje się nic dobrego. Praktycznie czuję na sobie ból przeszywający powietrze, gęste i ciężkie. Po plecach przechodzi mi dreszcz, więc zawijam wokół siebie ramiona, wręcz niezdolny do tego, by oddychać.

— Draco — mówi matka, spoglądając na mnie z twarzą pokrytą łzami. Jej włosy opadają luźno na ramiona, pojedyncze pasma wyślizgnęły się spod zaczarowanych spinek, które na co dzień utrzymują je w idealnym ułożeniu. — Och, mój Draco. — Sięga rękami ku mnie. Jej ubranie skalane jest krwią.

Krwią ojca.

Plami rękaw jej szaty, ramię i pierś w miejscu, w którym, krzycząc, musiała go do siebie przyciskać.

Nogi uginają się pode mną. Opadam na podłogę, łkając rozpaczliwie i wtulam twarz w kolana matki. Zaciskam palce na jej szatach, starając się uspokoić.

Po niekończących się groźbach w końcu to zrobił. Zostawił nas. Samych.

_Drań._

Matka również płacze, a nasz zachrypnięty szloch wypełnia niewielką przestrzeń, dławiąc nas we własnym żalu.

* * *

><p>Data pogrzebu została ustalona na niedzielę po południu.<p>

Czynię przygotowania jakby zasnuty mgłą. Z matki nie ma żadnego użytku, nie opuszcza łóżka. Leży milcząca i skulona na posłaniu, wpatruje się w ścianę i ściska poduszkę, na której spał ojciec. Musiał wiedzieć, jak ona zareaguje. Jak mógłby nie wiedzieć? Przez niemal czterdzieści lat był całym jej życiem.

Czy przestał zdawać sobie sprawę, że to ona znajdzie jego ciało na podłodze, pokryte krwią, z różdżką leżącą o włos od palców? Czy może był na tyle zalany, że nie obchodziło go nic oprócz własnej udręki?

Nie chcę wiedzieć. Wolałbym nie znienawidzić go bardziej, niż nienawidzę w tym momencie.

Rezydencja jest cicha, bez śladu żywych istot. Minęły miesiące, odkąd postawiłem nogę w rodzinnym domu. Ukrywa zbyt wiele wspomnień. Zbyt wiele koszmarów. Pięć lat po wojnie moje cotygodniowe, niedzielne wizyty zmniejszyły częstotliwość do jednej w miesiącu. Rok później bywałem tu już tylko na specjalne okazje. Ojciec ledwie mnie dostrzegał — nic dziwnego, skoro o jego uwagę trzeba było rywalizować z butelką brandy — a matka, nie pytając o powody, od czasu do czasu spotykała się ze mną potajemnie w Londynie czy Oxfordzie na herbacie.

Istnieją w mojej rodzinie sprawy, o których się nie mówi. Być może w ten sposób jest lepiej.

Teraz muszę zbierać wszystkie siły, by przychodzić tu codziennie, wędrować korytarzami bądź siedzieć w milczeniu przy łóżku matki, trzymać ją za rękę z zaciśniętym gardłem.

Blaise pyta mnie co rano, czy potrzebuję towarzystwa. Milie dotyka łagodnie mojego ramienia i proponuje, że zastąpi mnie przy matce.

— Nie — odpowiadam zbyt szorstko i czuję ledwie odczuwalne ukłucie winy, kiedy wymieniają między sobą zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Żadne z nich nie drąży tematu. Od siedmiu lat dzielimy ze sobą dom w Oxfordzie, znają mnie i moje humory aż nazbyt dobrze.

I tak codziennie za pomocą sieci Fiuu dostaję się do cichej rezydencji, gdzie moje kroki odbijają się echem od wypolerowanego parkietu w holu wejściowym, a skrzaty zniżają swe głosy do szeptu. Wszystkie lustra zostały zasłonięte, a nieużywane pokoje ukryte. Tak jak moja matka, dom zamknął się w sobie, a jego jądrem stał się jej pokój i ostrożnie drepczące po nim skrzaty.

Nie myślę. Nie pamiętam. Nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić, tak dużo jest do zrobienia. W tej chwili nie mogę sobie pozwolić na luksus, jakim jest lęk przed przeszłością. Oddycham płytko i odwracam wzrok od zacienionych kątów domu oraz szepczących zjaw, które po tylu latach wciąż okupują moje sny.

Pomaga nam ciotka Andromeda. Przynosi mi herbatę i łagodnie przypomina, że mam umówione spotkanie z naszym księdzem, by przedyskutować ostatnią posługę. Wielebny doktor Cornelius Wyndham-Ffoulkes wydaje się miły, kiedy ściska mi dłoń i wprowadza mnie oraz Andromedę do swojego biura. Powinien być miły. Malfoyowie od wieków posiadają prawo do nominacji na urząd kościelny[2].

Muzykę do ceremonii wybieram w zamroczeniu. „Ave Verum Corpus"[3] kompozycji Williama Byrda dla chóru, a jako pieśń kongregacji „Be Still, My Soul"[4]. Po namyśle dodaję jeszcze „Love Divine, All Loves Excelling"[5]. Na złość ojcu. Nie znosił tego przeklętego hymnu. Wyndham-Ffoulkes unosi jedynie brew. Razem z Lucjuszem więcej niż raz dyskutowali o zmianach w wesjelanizmie i kalwinizmie, aż którejś niedzieli ojciec zażądał, by usunięto hymn ze śpiewnika. Znużony ksiądz poinformował go, iż jest to niemożliwe bez zgody Pałacu Lambeth[6].

Żaden z nas nie wspomina, że Lucjusz odebrał sobie życie.

— A więc tradycyjny obrządek — mówi Wyndham-Ffoulkes. Nie patrzy mi w oczy. Społeczeństwo, choć nie prawo kanoniczne, porzuciło archaiczny pogląd na temat tego, że w kościele anglikańskim chowanie samobójców jest zabronione, ale w niektórych zakątkach on wciąż funkcjonuje.

— Tak — wstaję i podchodzę do okna. Jestem wdzięczny, że Wyndham-Ffoulkes ma w tej kwestii liberalne poglądy. Niektóre czarodziejskie parafie trwają na etapie ery trzydziestu dziewięciu artykułów[7]. — Ale, na miłość boską, bez Common Worship[8]. Wolałbym, żeby ojciec nie nawiedzał mnie zza grobu.

Przez falistą taflę okiennych witraży dostrzegam cmentarz wypełniony Malfoyami. W rodzinnym mauzoleum w centrum, obramowanym wierzbami płaczącymi po obu stronach, wciąż pozostało miejsce dla kilku z nas. Ojciec zadbał o to, by nie zostać tutaj pochowanym. Zażądał osobnej działki i monumentu wedle własnego uznania. Nie miał zamiaru dzielić wieczności z kimkolwiek, a już na pewno nie z rodziną.

Przez moment panuje cisza. Jestem pewien, że ksiądz i ciotka wymieniają teraz spojrzenia za moimi plecami. Wyndham-Ffoulkes odkasłuje lekko.

— Czy życzy pan sobie Eucharystii... — pyta.

— Nie — odpowiadam ozięble. Spoglądam w jego stronę. Kiwa głową i zapisuje coś karmazynowym piórem w grubym, czarnym skoroszycie.

— A mowa pogrzebowa?

Nie odpowiadam. Wiem, że tego ode mnie oczekują. Nie wiem tylko, czy potrafię.

— Draco — szepcze ciotka Andromeda i podchodzi do mnie, a kiedy otula mnie ramionami, zdaję sobie sprawę, że płaczę.

* * *

><p>Matka stoi obok mnie, a jej ramiona, otulone czarną, jedwabną szatą, pozostają sztywne.<p>

W swej żałobie wygląda przepięknie, srebrne włosy ma zwinięte w luźny kok, a bladą twarz zmęczoną i wychudzoną. Wyszła z łóżka pierwszy raz, od kiedy zabrałem ją do domu ze szpitala.

Splatam jej palce ze swoimi, a ona spogląda na mnie mętnym wzrokiem. Próbuje posłać mi mizerny uśmiech, ale jej wargi ledwie się poruszają. Ciotka Andromeda stoi po jej drugiej stronie razem z Teddym, który na ten dzień został zwolniony z Hogwartu. Jego włosy przybrały odcień brązowego popiołu, przypominający mi o okolonych w srebrne ramki fotografiach kuzynki Nimfadory z ostatnich lat wojny, porozstawianych wszędzie przez ciotkę Andromedę. Jest wysoki jak na dwanaście lat i tak samo patykowaty jak jego ojciec.

Żałobnicy kończą śpiewać. Blaise łapie moje spojrzenie z drugiej nawy i lekko marszczy brwi. Dobrze wie, co o tej konkretnej pieśni sądził mój ojciec. Przez lata znosił cierpliwie moje gderanie na temat jego wysoce wydumanych standardów. Milie obdarza go kuksańcem i gniewnym spojrzeniem, a wtedy Blaise odwraca wzrok w kierunku Wyndhama-Ffoulkesa i błyszczącej trumny z orzecha, w której spoczywa ciało mego ojca.

Siedzimy, podczas gdy Wyndham-Ffoulkes przemawia. Jego głos dociera do mnie jako ledwo słyszalny bełkot, zagłuszany przez dudnienie krwi w uszach. Popołudniowe słońce wdziera się przez witrażowe okna, tak jasne i przejrzyste. Rzuca delikatne kałuże złota, zieleni, czerwieni i błękitu na wytartą, kamienną podłogę, poprzecinaną szarymi cieniami ołowianych maswerków i nagich gałęzi, kołyszących się na wietrze w zimnym środku listopada.

W pewnym momencie wstaję i podchodzę do ambony, by wygłosić swoje przemówienie. Nie wiem, co czytam, nie mam zbyt wiele na papierze, który zaciskam w dłoniach. Milie spisała dla mnie mowę wieczór wcześniej, kiedy siedziałem nieruchomy przy kuchennym stole. Wyjęła pióro z moich zimnych palców i zastąpiła je ciepłym kubkiem herbaty z mlekiem. Usiadła obok mnie i ułożyła odpowiednią przemowę.

Twarze przede mną są rozmyte. Zaskakuje mnie, jak wielu przybyło ludzi. Kościół jest mały, ale więcej niż połowa ław została wypełniona. Zastanawiam się, ilu z nich przyszło oddać cześć ojcu, a ile osób jest tu dla mojej matki. Przez te wszystkie lata zrobiła, co mogła, by naprawić naszą zszarganą rodzinną reputację. Razem z ciotką Andromedą spędziła całe godziny, udzielając się charytatywnie w Świętym Mungu, czytając pacjentom, siedząc obok mężczyzn i kobiet w śpiączce, bawiąc się z dziećmi.

Dłonie drżą mi, kiedy kładę pergamin na mównicy. _Nie potrafię_, myślę, a potem spoglądam w kierunku ławy, w której zasiadają moi przyjaciele. Blaise zatacza kółko palcem, dając mi tym znać, żebym wziął się w garść, a Milie, postawna i poważna w swych precyzyjnie skrojonych, czarnych szatach, z zazwyczaj niesfornymi ciemnymi lokami spiętymi teraz w ciasny kok, kiwa głową. Pansy, siedząca po drugiej stronie, uśmiecha się do mnie łagodnie. Jej czarny kapelusz nasunięty jest wytwornie na jedno oko. Kciukiem ociera drugie. Moja córka chrzestna, Iris, zwinęła się, zaspana, na kolanach matki. Z jej rączki zwisa pluszowy rogogon, którego jedno skrzydło jest mokre od nieustannego żucia. Goldstein siedzi obok żony i dziecka, emanując spokojem.

Nabieram głębokiego oddechu i zaczynam.

Mowa jest krótka. Nie wspominam o wojnie. Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Wszyscy zgromadzeni wiedzą o zbrodniach ojca. Milie naszkicowała mi w słowach jego portret na podstawie tych wszystkich historyjek, które opowiadałem jej przez lata, przypominając o życzliwości, jaką okazywał mi, gdy byłem dzieckiem, witając mnie ciepło w swojej bibliotece, gdy poczułem się zbyt samotny w ogromnym domu. Pełną łagodności miłość do mojej matki, wyrażaną niekiedy w najmniejszych drobiazgach, takich jak osobiste przyniesienie jej pierwszych narcyzów, które zakwitły w ogrodzie. Dumę, jaką żywił w stosunku do swojej rodziny, do naszych osiągnięć. Głos zamiera mi w gardle i mrugam, odganiając palące łzy. Urywam w środku zdania, rozglądając się po kościele.

Wszyscy obserwują mnie w milczeniu. Milie pochyla się przodu. Blaise dotyka jej ramienia, by się wyprostowała.

— Był moim ojcem — mówię po dłuższej chwili. Wpatruję się w trumnę, ustawioną wysoko nad białymi kwiatami: różami, gardeniami, narcyzami i lśniącymi, zielonymi liśćmi. Nie mam pojęcia, skąd pochodzą i kto znalazł je o tej porze roku. Mój gniew pochłania fala żalu, rozbija się o mnie i przeradza w zdławiony półszloch. Nabieram drżący oddech i napotykam spojrzenie matki. Jej oczy błyszczą łzami, ale uśmiecha się do mnie po raz pierwszy od czasu Świętego Munga. — Był połową mnie — mówię prosto do niej, napiętym i zachrypniętym głosem. — Jak, _do diabła_, mam tej połowie powiedzieć „do widzenia"?

Patrzę na różany witraż na drzwiach przy końcu nawy. Powoli wypuszczam powietrze. Kiedy odchodzę od mównicy, na której pozostawiłem notatki Milie, nikt się nie odzywa. Mijając trumnę, dotykam jej lekko. Już teraz mi go brakuje.

Siadam. Matka ujmuje moją dłoń i ściska delikatnie. Nikt nie wie, jak to naprawdę jest, tylko my. Na dobre czy złe, Lucjusz Malfoy był naszym światem.

Reszta ceremonii mija jak we mgle. Dopiero gdy Teddy dotyka lekko mojego ramienia, zdaję sobie sprawę, że mam wstać. Wysuwam się za nim z ławki. Blaise i Goldstein wychodzą mi naprzeciw. W milczeniu nasza czwórka podchodzi do trumny i łapie za złoty uchwyt, by podnieść ją na nasze ramiona. Jest lekka, nałożone zostały odpowiednie zaklęcia lewitujące.

Powoli idziemy wzdłuż nawy. Patrzę przed siebie, ignorując uprzejme spojrzenia nieznajomych. _Jedna stopa za drugą_, powtarzam sobie. _Nie myśl, że niesiesz ojca do grobu_. Podpieram dłonią bok trumny. Jedna noga. A teraz druga.

Drzwi otwierają się przed nami, zalewając kościół światłem późnego popołudnia. Niesiemy ojca po schodach w dół, na cmentarz parafialny. Stos pogrzebowy, ułożony na kształt litery „V" ze smukłych gałęzi wierzby, czeka już nad wykopanym grobem. Układamy trumnę na białym jedwabiu, rozpostartym na samym środku stosu.

Matka pojawia się u mego boku. Grób zostaje otoczony przez ludzi — morze czarnych i białych szat, kontrastujących z opadłymi liśćmi na pobliskich nagrobkach.

Ujmuję jej dłoń. Wyndham-Ffoulkes zajmuje miejsce po jej drugiej stronie. Otwiera modlitewnik i zaczyna mówić, a rąbek jego białej alby trzepocze na wietrze. Nie słucham. Kiedy matka się odsuwa, wiem, co zdarzy się za chwilę. Patrzyłem, jak ojciec robi to samo z dziadkiem Abraxasem.

— Ojcze, polecamy twemu miłosierdziu — intonuje Wyndham-Ffoulkes głosem wzbijającym się ponad cmentarzem — duszę naszego zmarłego brata, a jego ciało powierzamy ogniowi.

Robię krok naprzód i podnoszę różdżkę. Moja dłoń drży, ale uspokajam się.

— _Incendio_ — szepczę i nad trumną rozkwita niebiesko-pomarańczowy płomień. Stojący za mną Wyndham-Ffoulkes kontynuuje przemowę. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Nie potrafię oderwać wzroku od ognia, który liże boki trumny, wdrapuje się na górę. Przez chwilę myślę, że widzę profil mojego ojca, zanim płomienie stają się zbyt gęste, pochłaniając całe drewno. Z paleniska unosi się uderzający do głowy zapach balsamu i oliwy. Czuję gorąco na skórze i dopiero, gdy matka delikatnie odciąga mnie dalej, zdaję sobie sprawę, że o włos uniknąłem poparzenia.

Wkrótce jest po wszystkim. Gdy ogień sięga szczytu, całun unosi się, rozkłada nad trumną, po czym opada na dogorywające płomienie i popiół. Wyndham-Ffoulkes macha różdżką i stos rozstępuje się, unosi i zawisa nad grobem, a potem całość znika w ciemnym dole. Gałęzie podążają za obłokiem całunu i opadają na niego, układając się w kształt kraty.

Wokół siebie słyszę wymruczane „Amen". Czas na przykrycie ziemią przyjdzie później, uważa się, że niedobrze jest zasypywać grób przy rodzinie. Nie mogę opanować wdzięczności z tego powodu.

Żałobnicy jeden za drugim przelewają się przed nami, ściskając nasze dłonie, szepcząc słowa kondolencji. Widzę Granger prawie na samym końcu, jej burza loków upięta jest pod zadziwiająco szkaradnym ciemnobrązowym kapeluszem. Staje przede mną, pochyla się i muska swoim policzkiem o mój. Nie odsuwam się, jako że oboje, wschodzące gwiazdy historii magii, przez ostatnie pięć lat prowadziliśmy badania w ukrytej, czarodziejskiej części Hawksmoor's Quadrangle na uniwersytecie All Souls.

— Przyjmij wyrazy współczucia — mówi łagodnie, a ja kiwam głową w podziękowaniu. Już mam powiedzieć, jak głęboko wdzięczny jestem za to, że miała tyle przyzwoitości, by nie przyprowadzać ze sobą Wiewióra, kiedy spostrzegam, że obok niej widnieje aż nazbyt znajoma kępa czarnych włosów, która pochyla się teraz w stronę mojej matki.

— Panie Potter — mówi matka, a jej uśmiech, kiedy ściska jego dłoń, jest autentyczny. — Myślałam, że straciliśmy pana na rzecz Australii.

Potter potrząsa swoim głupim, kudłatym łbem. Włosy opadają mu na okulary.

— Pięć lat to wystarczająco dużo czasu. — Jest opalony, przy jego złocistobrązowej skórze moja wypada raczej blado i chorowicie. Odwraca się w moją stronę. — Przykro mi z powodu twojej straty, Malfoy.

— Wcale nie jest ci przykro. — Ostatnia cząstka pozytywnych uczuć, jaką żywiłem w stosunku do Granger, ulatnia się. Jej rudy małżonek zachowuje się dostatecznie źle, ale Potter przeszedł właśnie samego siebie.

Matka zerka na mnie. Jestem w stanie wyczuć jej dezaprobatę. Sądzi, że powinienem być wdzięczny temu czterookiemu draniowi za wszystko, co dla nas zrobił. Nie byłem i nigdy nie będę. Na myśl, że mam dług wdzięczności wobec Harry'ego Cholernego Pottera, chce mi się rzygać. I tak muszę już dzielić z nim Teddy'ego. Sądziłem, że akurat tej przeklętej katorgi uniknę, kiedy on poleciał na wybrzeża Woollongong[9] razem z tą ryżą suką.

— Nienawidziłeś mojego ojca — stwierdzam oschle. W tym momencie czuję dziką, niewyjaśnioną chęć obrony Lucjusza. — Nie udawaj, że było inaczej.

Potter ma na tyle przyzwoitości, by wyglądać na zakłopotanego.

— Draco — przerywa mi matka. Po jej tonie rozpoznaję, że jest zażenowana i zdenerwowana.

Nie obchodzi mnie to. Zwijam palce w pięści, paznokcie wbijają mi się we wnętrze dłoni. W piersi czuję ucisk i palący, skręcający wnętrzności ból. Przełykam ślinę.

— Nie mogę...

To zbyt wiele. Wiem, że matka przeprosi za moje zachowanie. Zawsze to robiła.

Odchodzę ze zdławionym szlochem, a potem aportuję się jeszcze przed dotarciem do kościelnych bram.

* * *

><p>Grób Severusa znajduje się w cichym zakątku cmentarza w West Yorkshire, nieopodal rzeki Calder. Ojciec pochował go obok swojej żony.<p>

Razem z Lucjuszem przenieśliśmy jego ciało do Todmorden. Nigdy nie zapomnę twarzy starego Snape'a oraz tego, jak pełna ostrożności kurtyna odrazy opadła mu z twarzy, gdy ojciec położył bezwładne ciało Severusa na wytartej sofie w małym, posępnym mugolskim mieszkaniu. Tobiasz zignorował nas obu, opadł na kolana obok syna i ujął go za zimną dłoń. Jego ciałem wstrząsnął zachrypnięty szloch.

Ojciec położył rękę na starczym ramieniu i był to jedyny raz, kiedy widziałem, jak dotyka mugola z czymś na kształt uprzejmości.

— Żaden ojciec nie chce przeżyć własnego syna — powiedział później, nie patrząc mi w oczy. — Bez względu na przepaść, która ich dzieli.

Siedzę teraz na zwiędłej trawie z kolanami przyciągniętymi do piersi.

— Odszedł — odzywam się po chwili. — Ale nie sądzę, by cię to dziwiło. — Z gałęzi nade mną dobiega krakanie kruka. Uśmiecham się słabo. — Tak też myślałem.

Milknę, obserwując małego żuka, który przechadza się po nagrobku Severusa. Tęsknię za nim. Pod wieloma względami był dla mnie ojcem bardziej niż mój własny. Skoro już nie mógł zapewnić mi bezpieczeństwa, zrobił wszystko, co w jego mocy, bym przeżył.

W zaszłych okolicznościach nikt nie byłby w stanie zapewnić mi bezpieczeństwa.

Po ścieżce między grobami przechadza się starsza mugolska kobieta. Mija mnie i kiwa głową w moją stronę. Zastanawiam się, jak niecodziennie muszę dla niej wyglądać, siedząc tu w swoich czarodziejskich szatach. Ona jednak zdaje się tego nie zauważać. A może w ogóle ją to nie obchodzi. Przypuszczam, że w takim miejscu nikogo by nie obchodziło. Żałoba to wspaniały niwelator wszelakich różnic.

Kruk wzbija się z gałęzi, jego skrzydła trzepoczą na wietrze. Krąży niespiesznie nade mną, a tor jego lotu poszerza się.

Nie wiem, dlaczego tu przyszedłem. Od śmierci Severusa minęło dwanaście lat, ale wciąż coś ciągnie mnie na jego grób, gdy jestem zdenerwowany. Zawsze wiedział, jak mnie uspokoić, co powiedzieć, by przekonać, że mój świat jeszcze się nie zawalił.

Pokazał mi, jak przetrwać.

Za każdym razem, kiedy Yaxley wzywał mnie z Hogwartu tamtego potwornego roku, Severus prowadził mnie w tajemnicy do swojego biura i wręczał eliksir spokoju. „Tylko jeden łyk", mówił stanowczo, a ja podnosiłem fiolkę do ust. To wystarczało, by mnie uspokoić, przeprowadzić przez to, o czym wiedziałem, że ma nadejść.

Gdy wracałem, drżący i odrętwiały, z obolałym ciałem i wrzeszczącym umysłem, Severus leczył to, co dało się wyleczyć, a potem sadzał mnie na kanapie w swoich kwaterach. Kuliłem się na niej, nadal drżąc, a wtedy on wmuszał we mnie eliksir uspokajający przez zaciśnięte wargi. Wtedy nadchodziło upragnione otępienie. Pozostawałem u Severusa przez całe godziny, z głową na jego udzie, a jego palce odgarniały mi włosy z czoła, dopóki nie byłem gotów wstać, oddychając powoli i mówiąc mu, że wszystko ze mną w porządku.

Obaj wiedzieliśmy, że to kłamstwo, ale było to kłamstwo, dzięki któremu żyłem.

Przesuwam palcami po głęboko wyrytej na kamiennym nagrobku literze „S".

Wydawszy z siebie ostatni głośny, zgrzytliwy skrzek, kruk odlatuje i znika w chmurach.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI PIERWSZEJ**

* * *

><p>[1] <em>crudités<em> — surowe warzywa w kostkach do maczania w sosach, zazwyczaj podawane jako przystawka

[2] _prawo do nominacji na urząd kościelny_ — dla zainteresowanych: .pl/#sclient=psy&hl=pl&site=&source=hp&q=advowson+of+the+living+wikipedia&btnK=Szukaj+w+Google&aq=f&aqi=&aql=&oq=&pbx=1&bav=on.2,or.r_gc.r_pw.&fp=d9208d76e1c6946e&biw=1280&bih=662

[3] _„Ave Verum Corpus"_ — .com/watch?v=vFZZMF7SRRo

[4] _„Be Still, My Soul"_ — .com/watch?v=eQ2b8oqmfgw

[5] _„Love Divine, All Loves Excelling"_ — .com/watch?v=XAJbMcQRfy0

[6] _Pałac Lambeth_ — oficjalna rezydencja arcybiskupa Canterbury — honorowego zwierzchnika wspólnoty anglikańskiej, mieszcząca się w Londynie

[7] _Trzydzieści dziewięć artykułów_ — wydane przez Elżbietę I artykuły dotyczące zasad wiary i doktryny kościoła anglikańskiego

[8] _Common Worship_ — nie posiada polskiego odpowiednika, dla zainteresowanych (w języku angielskim): .org/wiki/Common_Worship

[9] _Woollongong_ — przemysłowe miasto na wschodnim wybrzeżu Australii w stanie Nowa Południowa Walia

* * *

><p>Komentarze napędzają chęć do pracy, przynajmniej w moim przypadku. ;)<p> 


	2. Część druga

TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORKI.

* * *

><p>Tym razem <strong>Kaczalce<strong> oraz **Donnie** należą się podziękowania sto razy bardziej, niż zazwyczaj. Bez Was _to na dole_ byłoby _niczym_. :*

**CZĘŚĆ DRUGA**

Kolegium Wszystkich Świętych w Oksfordzie liczy sobie pięćset siedemdziesiąt dwa lata. Ufundowane przez arcybiskupa Canterbury podczas panowania Henryka VI, sto pięćdziesiąt lat później otworzyło swoje wrota dla czarodziejskiego uczonego Roberta Hovendena, piastującego stanowisko rektora przez czterdzieści trzy lata — absolutny rekord aż po dziś dzień — oraz charłackiego krewnego kompozytorki Musidory Barkwith.  
>Dzięki Bogu, na wydziale tym nie uczy się żaden student. Jego działalność skierowana jest na pracę badawczą. Kolegium zrzesza różnego rodzaju naukowców, którzy, pod spiczastymi dachami bliźniaczych wież instytutu, zajmują się własnymi projektami. Wydział Nauk Magicznych mieści się niedaleko bramy wychodzącej na Radcliffe Camera, w zapomnianym korytarzu, uważanym przez mugoli za wyłączony z użytku. Uczęszcza tam jedynie garstka czarodziejów, których badania finansowane są z funduszu pozostawionego przez zmarłego w 1798 roku Edgara Stroulgera, teraz zarządzanego żelazną ręką przez gringockie gobliny.<br>Granger i ja jesteśmy tu jedynymi profesorami historii magii. Ona zajmuje się historią starożytnego prawa, a ja, oczywiście, czarną magią. Oboje wybrani zostaliśmy spośród wielu kandydatów do specjalnego, siedmioletniego programu badań, do końca którego zostały nam jeszcze dwa lata, i każde z nas startuje w wyścigu o tak bardzo pożądany tytuł kierownika grup badawczych sekcji czarodziejskiej. Nagroda Flamela zdążyła już podburzyć niezwykle zaciętego ducha walki Granger, powinienem więc zacząć myśleć o następnej monografii w moim planie badawczym. Ja, przynajmniej teraz, nie mam zamiaru oddać jej palmy pierwszeństwa. Zbyt wiele godzin spędziłem w Hogwarcie na tym, by dorównać jej w ocenach.  
>Moja pracownia znajduje się na końcu wąskich, spiralnych schodów z drewna, których stopnie przez wieki wydeptywały i wygładzały ludzkie stopy. Skrzypią niemożliwie, kiedy się po nich wspinam. Gdy pokonuję ostatni, nie jestem zaskoczony widokiem Granger, stojącej na półpiętrze przed szeroko otwartymi drzwiami własnej pracowni.<br>— Jesteś — mówi. Włosy ma skręcone w kok przytrzymywany przez pióro. — Nie byłam pewna, czy przyjdziesz.  
>Otwieram drzwi.<br>— Dlaczego miałbym nie przyjść? — Staram się, by mój głos brzmiał spokojnie.  
>Granger waha się, przygryzając wargę. Najwyraźniej usiłuje oszacować mój nastrój. Na jej policzku widać atramentową smugę. Prawdopodobnie przyszła tu jeszcze przed śniadaniem, na ile ją znam, a po pięciu latach pracy w tak stłoczonych kwaterach mogę uznać to przypuszczenie za ponury fakt. Pozostaje mi jedynie się modlić, by teściowa chciała zająć się dziś jej bachorami. Dwuletni Hugo za bardzo lubi przeżuwać książki, które z radością podkrada z moich półek. Szczerze mówiąc, wolę, kiedy śpi zwinięty gdzieś w kącie w biurze Granger, nawet jeśli jego płacz czasem doprowadza mnie do szału. Co się tyczy Rose, z której już teraz niezła psotnica, mogę wysnuwać śmiałe podejrzenia, że to dziecko skończy kiedyś jako przywódca czarodziejskiego świata. Boże, miej nas w swojej opiece.<br>— Po prostu pomyślałam — odzywa się w końcu Granger — że może potrzebujesz więcej czasu…  
>— Cóż, najwyraźniej nie potrzebuję. — Popycham drzwi. To kłamstwo, ale moja rozmówczyni ma w sobie zbyt wiele z Gryfona, by to zauważyć. <em>Praca<em>, powiedziałem sobie tego ranka, zmuszając się do wstania z łóżka. _Praca utrzyma mnie na powierzchni._ Ostatnią rzeczą, której chcę, to dać przeklętemu ojcu satysfakcję przewrócenia do góry nogami całej mojej egzystencji.  
>Granger zatrzymuje mnie, kładąc mi dłoń na ramieniu. Spoglądam w jej stronę.<br>— Przykro mi — mówi cicho.  
>Nie mogę znieść większej dawki współczucia, a już z pewnością nie od niej.<br>— Nie musi ci być przykro — ucinam. — To niepotrzebne.  
>Odsuwa się, zarumieniona. Zaczynam się przyzwyczajać do podobnych reakcji. Nikt nie wie, co powiedzieć. Oczywiście zawsze chodzi o nich. Są przerażeni tym, że mogą cię urazić, lecz nie dlatego, że cokolwiek ich obchodzisz, ale ponieważ wolą nie być uznawani za Takich Ludzi.<br>Wykrzywiam wargi.  
>— Jeśli pozwolisz — mówię, wchodząc do pracowni. — Obowiązki wzywają.<br>Już prawie zamykam drzwi, kiedy Granger kładzie na nich dłoń.  
>— Nie powinnam była przyprowadzać Harry'ego. — Z niezdarnego koka uwalnia się kosmyk włosów i muska jej policzek. Granger wygląda na zmęczoną. — Przepraszam.<br>— Słusznie przepraszasz. — Patrzę na nią przez szparę w drzwiach, trzymając rękę na klamce. — To było dość nierozsądne.  
>Kiwa głową.<br>— Po prostu… — Wzdycha i krzyżuje ramiona, zaciskając gruby, przewiązany wełnianym paskiem kardigan. Na schodach jest piekielnie zimno, zaklęcia ocieplające wyczerpują się zbyt szybko. — Cóż, pytał, czy może iść ze mną, a ja nie chciałam mu odmówić.  
>To mnie zaskakuje. Mrużę oczy i otwieram drzwi szerzej.<br>— Dlaczego?  
>Granger mruga.<br>— Po wszystkim, co przeszedł…  
>— Nie — przerywam jej. Guzik mnie obchodzą rozterki Pottera. — Dlaczego, na miłość boską, chciał uczestniczyć w pogrzebie mojego ojca? Nie wiem, którego z nas bardziej nienawidzi.<br>Granger nie odzywa się przez chwilę. Zaciska palce na drewnianym guziku swetra.  
>— Wyobraź sobie, że Ron też go o to zapytał — odpowiada. — Po prostu chciał iść. Powiedział, że jest to winien twojej matce.<br>Odwracam wzrok. W gardle czuję narastającą gulę.  
>— Oczywiście, że tak. — Wykrzywiam wargi. — Ale bardziej chciał pewnie przypomnieć nam, co <em>my<em> jesteśmy winni _jemu_.  
>Nasze życie. Naszą wolność. Nasz majątek. Tylko dzięki zeznaniom Pottera ojciec i ja uniknęliśmy Azkabanu i cholernie dobrze wiem, że utrudniał ministerstwu dziesiątkowanie naszego skarbca. W pewnym okresie pojawiły się też dyskusje o przejęciu dworu. Jakże żałuję, że tego nie zrobili.<br>— Draco — mówi Granger, marszcząc brwi. — Wiesz, że nie miał na myśli...  
>— Wiem dokładnie, co miał na myśli — stwierdzam beznamiętnie. Potter nie zamierzał okazać sympatii. Chciał za to pokazać mi, że jestem jedynie potomkiem zachlanego, żałosnego śmierciożercy, który nie miał nawet tyle odwagi, by spojrzeć w oczy światu. Jakże musiał być zachwycony, widząc upadek Malfoyów i żałując naszej porażki.<br>— Nie znasz Harry'ego — odparowuje Granger. — Nigdy go nie znałeś.  
>Łapię jej spojrzenie.<br>— Znam was wszystkich. Wiem, co o nas sądzicie. Wiem, co myśleliście o moim ojcu. Nie musicie nawet mówić. Macie to wypisane na środku czoła za każdym razem, kiedy wspominacie moją rodzinę. Spośród nas tylko matka uniknęła kurateli ministerstwa, urabiając sobie ręce po łokcie, żeby udowodnić, że nie jest złowrogą panią dworu. Ministerstwo gorączkowo próbowało obsadzić ją w tej moralitetowej farsie zwanej historią. — Granger odwraca wzrok. Temu nie może zaprzeczyć i doskonale o tym wie. — To zwycięzcy zawsze dopisują końcówkę opowieści, prawda? — Śmieję się gorzko. — Zawsze na swoją korzyść, oczywiście. A ja i ty? W naszej pracy staramy się znaleźć prawdę w historycznych zapiskach. Ale nie byłoby politycznie wskazane, by ktokolwiek zrobił to samo z tą wojną.  
>— Ty mógłbyś — odzywa się Granger cicho.<br>Pochylam głowę w kierunku drzwi.  
>— Nie, nie mógłbym — odpowiadam po chwili. Tylu zjawom z przeszłości musiałbym stawić czoła. Niektórych z nich Granger nigdy nie zrozumie.<br>Patrzymy na siebie. W jej oczach dostrzegam litość i to mnie wyczerpuje. Jestem zmęczony. Wykończony. Przypuszczam, iż wszyscy myślą, że są życzliwi, ale to wcale nie jest życzliwość. Jeśli mam być szczery, sam nie mam pewności, czego chcę poza przebywaniem w samotności, dla pociechy otaczając się stosami książek i dokumentów. Nawet Blaise i Milie starają się zbyt mocno. Spędzają niedziele, wisząc nade mną i usiłując rozproszyć mnie rozmową albo grą w Eksplodującego Durnia. Wyznaczyłem granicę po tym, jak pewnego razu Blaise, całkowicie poważnie, po wypiciu zbyt wielu butelek wina, zapytał mnie, czy potrzebuję się wygadać.  
>Nie, kurwa, niekoniecznie.<br>— Nastawiłam czajnik — mówi w końcu Granger. Zastanawiam się, czy utożsamianie herbaty z pocieszeniem to nasza cecha genetyczna. Rosjanie mają wódkę, Francuzi seks. My, Brytyjczycy, odnaleźliśmy spokój na dnie filiżanki. — Mogę przynieść ci kubek Earl Greya, jeśli chcesz.  
>— Nie chcę. — Staram się zachować szorstkość głosu, ale kiedy Granger znowu odwraca wzrok, wiem, że przegrałem. Wzdycham. — Ale dziękuję.<br>Kiwa głową, uśmiechając się słabo. Po tych wszystkich latach wciąż nie wie do końca, jak mnie podejść. Myślę, że w pewien sposób sprawia mi to ulgę.  
>— Powinnam wracać do swoich papirusów — stwierdza. — Przed lunchem muszę jeszcze posortować księgi rachunkowe z Oksyrynchosu.<br>— Badania porównawcze?  
>— Niestety.<br>Granger waha się, spoglądając na mnie z ukosa.  
>— Jesteś pewien co do herbaty?<br>— Absolutnie.  
>Jej obcasy stukają o drewniany podest.<br>Trzaskam drzwiami i opieram się o nie, zamykając je uprzednio na cztery spusty. Nabieram płytkiego oddechu, opadam na podłogę i opieram czoło o kolana.

Janus Wattle-Waugh odkasłuje dyskretnie, kiedy wchodzę do jego biura i zerkam na zegar. Wiem, że jestem spóźniony niemal piętnaście minut. Zatraciłem się w ostatnim monografie Eldreda Worple'a traktującym o wampirach w kulturze popularnej.  
>Matka spogląda na mnie, gdy siadam obok niej. Muskam wargami jej policzek. Wygląda na emocjonalnie wyczerpaną i zmęczoną. Nie widziałem jej tak rozproszonej od czasów wojny i zaczynam się niepokoić.<br>— Spałaś? — pytam. Po pogrzebie przeniosła się do domu Tonksów, utrzymując, że nie zniesie samotności w rezydencji. Nie mogę jej winić. Sam nie mam ochoty postawić nogi we dworze.  
>— Trochę — odpowiada, ale w tej samej chwili ciotka Andromeda wymownie kręci głową. Matka posyła jej pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie. — Wiesz, że spałam, Andi.<br>Nawet po tych wszystkich latach odmawia używania zdrobnienia, jakie Ted Tonks nadał swojej żonie. _Dromeda to naprawdę idiotyczne imię_, stwierdza, kręcąc nosem. Myślę, że nie wybaczyła mu zabrania ukochanej siostry i pozostawienie jej na pastwę szaleństwa Bellatriks. Są chwile, kiedy zastanawiam się, czy mój ojciec mógłby uniknąć zostania śmierciożercą, gdyby jego szwagierka nie postanowiła być kochanką Jego Lordowskiej Mości.  
>Z drugiej jednak strony, ojciec zawsze odnosił spektakularne sukcesy na polu rozpierdalania swojego życia. To z całą pewnością cecha Malfoyów.<br>Janus odkasłuje ponownie, szurając papierami po biurku. Jest naszym rodzinnym prawnikiem, od kiedy sięgam pamięcią. Być może nawet od momentu, którego nie pamiętał ojciec. Jego włosy — a raczej to, co z nich zostało — są nieskazitelnie białe, a skóra pomarszczona i pokryta plamkami. Myślałem o nim „stary" już jako dziecko.  
>Zerka na mnie znad oprawek okularów.<br>— Jak mniemam, jest pan świadom, panie Malfoy, zawartości ostatniej woli Lucjusza Abraxasa Malfoya?  
>Kiwam głową.<br>— Aż do poprawek z czerwca.  
>— Wspaniale. — Janus wręcza mi plik dokumentów. — To jest ostatnia wersja, jaką pański ojciec zostawił w aktach firmy. Jak pan wie, większość spadku przechodzi w pana ręce, oczywiście z zabezpieczeniem dla pani Narcyzy. Dożywocie wdowie. — Spogląda na matkę. — Lucjusz założył konto w banku Gringotta na pani nazwisko z funduszami wystarczającymi na resztę życia, a także dopilnował, by miała pani prawo do mieszkania w rezydencji.<br>Matka odwraca wzrok. W palcach miętosi obszytą koronką chustkę do nosa.  
>— W chwili obecnej nie życzę sobie ostatniego — odpowiada szeptem. Ciotka Andromeda ujmuje jej dłoń.<br>— Ach. — Janus mruga. — No cóż. — Odwraca się do mnie, najwyraźniej czując się niezręcznie. — Biorąc pod uwagę rozmiar dziedzictwa, istnieje konieczność zapłacenia podatku. Nasza firma chętnie zajmie się formalnościami, choć jako egzekutor majątku będę potrzebował pańskiego podpisu na kopiach testamentu. — Stuka piórem w plik papierów. — Wszystkie opłaty i rachunki zostaną odliczone od spadku, chyba że mam zaaranżować inne rozwiązanie? — Unosi do góry białą, krzaczastą brew.  
>Potrząsam głową, odbierając od niego pióro. Kiedy pozostawiam po sobie podpis i datę na różnorakich pergaminach, nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym, jak bardzo wszystko wydaje mi się surrealistyczne. Tydzień temu ojciec żył. Jadłem z nim kolację na Pokątnej dwa dni przed jego śmiercią. Jeśli wiedziałbym, co zamierza zrobić, czy powstrzymałbym go? Gdybym został w domu i nie pojechał do Paryża, czy nadal by żył?<br>Moja dłoń drży. Odkładam pióro. Poczucie winy szarpie mnie za żołądek. Wszystkie moje siły pochłania powstrzymanie się od ucieczki z biura. Nie mogę też patrzeć na matkę.  
>— No dobrze, dobrze. — Obcesowość Janusa działa na mnie dziwnie pocieszająco. Prawnik zbiera dokumenty i wkłada je do purpurowej teczki. Machnięciem różdżki unosi ją w powietrze i kieruje do kominka, gdzie folder znika w zielonych płomieniach. — Mamy więc za sobą poświadczenie autentyczności. W razie gdyby termin zapłaty podatku nadszedł przed przekazaniem spadku, pański ojciec zlecił naszej firmie jego zapłacenie, a wynagrodzenie za poczynione operacje ma zostać odjęte od wartości majątku.<br>— Oczywiście — przytakuję. Słowa zamierają mi w gardle, więc odkasłuję. Chwilę później asystentka Janusa pojawia się przy moim boku i szeptem oferuje herbatę. Odmawiam, podobnie jak matka. Andromeda przyjmuje filiżankę.  
>Przez moment wszyscy milczymy.<br>Wpatruję się w obraz wiszący za Janusem. Grupa czarodziejów na uskrzydlonych koniach ściga garboroga po ośnieżonym, górskim zboczu. Ich peleryny trzepoczą na wietrze.  
>— Co do rezydencji — podejmuje prawnik — od teraz, oczywiście, jest pan w jej posiadaniu.<br>— Nie.  
>Matka i Andromeda zaskoczone odwracają na mnie spojrzenia.<br>— Nie bądź niedorzeczny, Draco — protestuje matka. — To twój dom...  
>— Wiesz tak samo dobrze jak ja, że od lat nie chciałem w nim przebywać. — Nadal na nią nie patrzę. Ma świadomość, dlaczego, ale moi rodzice zawsze woleli udawać, że ta konkretna część rodzinnego sekretu nie istnieje. Ich doświadczenia z ręki Czarnego Pana zawsze były ważniejsze niż moje własne. Pocieram kciukiem rzeźbiony, hebanowy podłokietnik zastraszająco niewygodnego krzesła. — Jest mi dobrze tam, gdzie mieszkam.<br>— Och, na litość Circe. — Złość matki wylewa się na powierzchnię, odpychając na bok cierpienie. — Jesteś zbyt dorosły na to, żeby dzielić jakiś walący się budynek z Blaise'em i Milicentą...  
>Podrywam głowę do góry.<br>— Lubię ten _walący się budynek_. To pierwsze miejsce od lat, w którym czuję się jak w domu.  
>Matka krzywi się.<br>— Powinieneś pomyśleć o założeniu własnej rodziny.  
>Nie jest to dyskusja, którą chciałbym przeprowadzać akurat w tym momencie. Ojciec był wściekły, że do tej pory się nie ustatkowałem i nie postarałem o dziedzica. Mój wyraźny brak zainteresowania zarówno kobietami jak i mężczyznami bardzo go frustrował. Przedstawił mi nawet odmienne metody poczęcia i możliwości legalnej adopcji dla homoseksualnych czarodziejów, co przyprawiło nas obu o niemałe zakłopotanie. Niemniej przyznaję, że zdarzały mu się przebłyski geniuszu.<br>— Przestań — rzucam szorstko, a matka milknie. Odwraca głowę. Ramiona ma sztywne.  
>Janus odkasłuje.<br>— Nadejdzie moment, w którym będzie pan musiał przejąć rezydencję — oznajmia łagodnie. — Chyba że chce pan oddać ją w ręce ministerstwa. Jako że pańscy przodkowie otrzymali dwór w podarunku od królestwa, istnieje warunek, który mówi, że w przypadku odmowy zamieszkania na jego terenie tytuł szlachecki powinien zostać zwrócony sądowi, a w tym przypadku Ministerstwu Magii.  
>Powstrzymuję się przed powiedzeniem: <em>„A niech go sobie, dranie, zabierają"<em>, choć jestem pewien, że matka odczytuje to z wyrazu mojej twarzy. Obok mnie słyszę szybki wdech. Już dostatecznie ją obraziłem. Nie mam zamiaru poszerzać istniejącej między nami przepaści. Wiem też, że nie mógłbym porzucić rezydencji. Niezupełnie. Mimo że wciąż się jej obawiam, mimo że nadal jestem tchórzem, pozostaje częścią mnie, a myśl o opuszczeniu jej wydaje mi się przerażająca.  
>— W domu nadal działa czarna magia — odzywam się po chwili. — Zaklęcia ochronne Czarnego Pana i inne pozostałości po śmierciożercach. Jestem beznadziejny, jeśli chodzi o usuwanie klątw i nie będę tam mieszkał, dopóki nie znikną.<br>Czuję, jak obok mnie ciało matki sztywnieje. Nienawidzi wspominania o magii, której użył Czarny Pan, by rezydencja stała się jego własnością. Która wciąż osiada na ścianach, podłogach. Po wojnie aurorzy zrobili, co mogli — albo raczej to, na co pozwolił ojciec — lecz pamięć o śmierci i przemocy przesiąkła przez fundamenty domu. Za każdym razem, kiedy tam wchodzę, moim lewym ramieniem szarpie ból. Nie mam pojęcia, jak ojciec tam przetrwał. Czasem myślę, że to ciągłe, palące skórę przypominanie o postępkach Czarnego Pana doprowadziło do tego, że sięgnął po brandy. Przynajmniej po pijanemu niczego nie czuł.  
>Ciotka Andromeda kładzie dłoń na ręce matki.<br>— Znajdziemy kogoś, kto się tym zajmie, jeśli tak wolisz — proponuje łagodnie, a ja kiwam głową.  
>— Nie chcę o tym myśleć, po prostu chcę, żeby ktoś to zrobił.<br>Janus wygląda, jakby mu ulżyło.  
>— Czy możemy kontynuować? — Rozwija rolkę pergaminu. — Będzie pan musiał sporządzić dokładną listę elementów spadku, włączając w to wartość wyposażenia domu, biżuterii ojca oraz innych osobistych przedmiotów, bez uwzględniania tych, które należą do pana oraz pańskiej matki.<br>Poprawiam się na krześle i wzdycham.

— Panie Malfoy.  
>Janus wychodzi do przedpokoju sąsiadującego z jego biurem. Matka i ciotka Andromeda właśnie opuściły gabinet, cmokając mnie uprzednio w policzek i wyciągając ze mnie obietnicę, że zjawię się na jutrzejszej kolacji. Stoję już obok kominka i zapinam wełniany płaszcz. Jak na tę porę roku jest zimno. Spoglądam na prawnika.<br>— Tak?  
>Janus trzyma w dłoni małą fiolkę. Szkło ma kolor głębokiego, jasnego błękitu, przez który widzę słaby poblask cieczy.<br>— Jest jeszcze jeden element spadku. — Posyła mi poważne spojrzenie. — Pański ojciec dzień przed śmiercią prosił mnie, bym dodał to do testamentu. — Nie odpowiadam. Janus wyciąga buteleczkę w moją stronę. Przyjmuję ją, powoli zaciskając palce na ciepłym szkle. — Zażyczył sobie, bym dał ją panu na osobności — oświadcza. Jego wzrok jest łagodny. Życzliwy. — Wiem, że jego śmierć mogła być szokiem, ale mam niemal całkowitą pewność, że nie był to akt impulsywny. — Kiwa głową w kierunku fiolki. — Nalegał, by pan i tylko pan otrzymał to wspomnienie.  
>— Najwyraźniej wszystko zaplanował — odpowiadam ponuro. Na korku widnieje woskowa pieczęć z odciśniętą na niej datą. 15 listopada, 2010. Dzień przed Paryżem. Dzień, w którym mój ojciec odebrał sobie życie.<br>Janus waha się.  
>- Być może.<br>— Wiedział pan? — Moje oczy napotykają jego wzrok. Muszę zapytać. Nie wiem, czy chcę znać odpowiedź.  
>— Nie. — Przez twarz Janusa przemyka cień. — Starałbym się go powstrzymać, gdybym zdawał sobie sprawę. Tak bardzo mi przykro.<br>Potrząsam głową, nagle wściekły. Nie jestem pewien, na kogo. Może na świat. Z pewnością na siebie.  
>— Niepotrzebnie. To nie pańska wina, że mój ojciec był egocentrycznym głupcem. — Odwracam się i sięgam po proszek Fiuu.<br>— Ani twoja, chłopcze — mamrocze Janus.  
>Płomienie buchają zielenią.<br>— Jego zdaniem, owszem — szepczę, wstępując w ogień, który pochłania mnie, zanim Janus ma szansę odpowiedzieć.

Kolejne dwa tygodnie mijają w chaotycznym, nieznośnym zamroczeniu.  
>Niemal nie widuję matki. Co dzień lub dwa porozumiewamy się przez sieć Fiuu, ale żadne z nas nie ma ochoty na towarzystwo. Trudno jest nam rozmawiać. Przypuszczam, że gdzieś w środku jestem na nią zły. Obwiniam ją za to, że nie powstrzymała ojca, że nie wiedziała, jak bardzo blisko krawędzi się znalazł. Jestem pewien, że ona obwinia mnie z tych samych powodów. Oboje toniemy w naszym żalu, niezręcznym i obezwładniającym. Ciotka Andromeda z twarzą pełną smutku zapewnia mnie, że będzie lepiej. Sama straciła męża i córkę w wojnie. Chcę jej wierzyć, ale tak trudno jest czuć cokolwiek poza tępym odrętwieniem, w każdej chwili gotowym przeobrazić się w furię. Z drugiej strony, matka spędza większość dnia leżąc i ukrywając się pod pościelą. Za to nie mogę jej winić. Bywają dni, kiedy muszę zebrać wszystkie swoje siły, by wstać i nałożyć na siebie ubranie. Mimo to nie poddaję się. Myślę, że gdybym to zrobił, już nigdy nie wyszedłbym z łóżka.<br>W ciągu dnia ukrywam się za wysokimi murami Oksfordu. Biblioteka Bodlejańska na całe godziny staje się moim schronieniem. Zatracam się w zbiorach Sackler i Christ Church albo przesiaduję w czytelni Kolegium Wszystkich Świętych. Nie zawracam sobie głowy pracą — projekty przestały mnie interesować, włączając w to mój artykuł na temat „Theatrum Chemicum" Arnolda de Villanovy. Przez trzy dni, z papierosem w ręku, siedzę na małej sofie obok okna z szybkami w kształcie rombów w mojej pracowni. Ignoruję pukanie do drzwi, kiedy Granger decyduje się sprawdzić, co ze mną. Czytam beznadziejnie udokumentowaną i wysoce sfabularyzowaną relację z krajowego pojedynku czarodziejskiego z 1430 roku. Wstydzę się sam przed sobą, że marnuję cenny czas na takie bzdury, ale mimo to dopisuję na marginesach zgryźliwe komentarze o prawdopodobieństwie związku Alberty Toothill i jej rywala Samsona Wiblina, których wzajemna nienawiść uchodzi za niemal historyczną. To zajmuje mój umysł przynajmniej na kilka godzin, dopóki nie natknę się na jakiś fragment, który rozbawiłby ojca, a wtedy zdaję sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie będę miał już szansy tym się z nim podzielić.  
>Kiedy wracam do domu późnym wieczorem, Milie albo Blaise — w zależności od tego, które z nich na mnie czeka — podsuwa mi talerz z jedzeniem i siedzi ze mną, dopóki nie zjem przynajmniej połowy. Nie jestem głodny. Nigdy. Mimo to łatwiej jest jeść niż się kłócić, a wiem, że z racjonalnego punktu widzenia jedzenie jest ważne. Spodnie zwisają mi z bioder i mam świadomość, że straciłem na wadze. Milie patrzy na mnie z dezaprobatą, kiedy zdejmuję wierzchnią szatę, i dokłada mi na talerz kolejną łyżkę ziemniaków. Niewiele to pomaga.<br>Podobnie jak sen, jeśli w ogóle śpię. Czasem w nocy, nieważne jak bardzo jestem wykończony, leżę z wirującymi w głowie myślami do wczesnych godzin porannych, wpatrując się w ciemne zakątki sufitu sypialni. Niemal niemożliwym jest uciszyć mój umysł bez wina, kieliszka czy dwóch, ale jest to ścieżka, którą kroczę bardzo ostrożnie. Wiem, co może zdziałać alkohol. Wiem, w jaki sposób zmienia człowieka.  
>Zamiast tego palę. Pochłaniam kolejne paczki papierosów marki Cliodne, tych z wyczuwalnym posmakiem Księżycowej Rosy, dodanej do wysokiej jakości tytoniu, które można znaleźć jednie u Leavitta &amp; Pierce'a na Pokątnej. Uspokajają mnie, zajmują ręce.<br>Zimowe zamiecie przychodzą wcześnie, o dziwnej porze, z siłą większą niż zazwyczaj. Trzeciego grudnia ziemię pokrywają grube śnieżne płachty, sięgając niemal do kolan w miejscach, gdzie drogi nie zostały oczyszczone. Rezygnuję z wizyty w bibliotece na rzecz spaceru przez uniwersyteckie parki. Jest cicho, wciąż spadające płatki tłumią odgłosy mugolskich samochodów na ulicy. Chodzę całymi godzinami, czując zimno szczypiące mnie w policzki, wysuszające usta. Zatrzymuję się jedynie przy Tęczowym Moście, by spojrzeć na skutą lodem powierzchnię rzeki Cherwell. W oddali słyszę dzwony kościoła Carfax, wybijające kolejny kwadrans.  
>Zmierzcha. Błękitne cienie rozciągają się bezmiarem ponad bielą śniegu. Opieram się o czarną, metalową balustradę. Moje wełniane rękawiczki są już mokre i zimne. Widzę swój oddech, ulatujący spomiędzy warg ciepłymi chmurkami, które rozpraszają się w chłodnym powietrzu.<br>Kocham Oksford, od kiedy pięć lat temu pierwszy raz postawiłem nogę w Kolegium Wszystkich Świętych. Severus zawsze mówił mi, że jestem urodzonym akademikiem — posiadam arogancję, naturalną dociekliwość i pieprzoną determinację (z którą w parze idzie upierdliwość), cechy niezbędne do zrobienia kariery. Sądzę, iż miał nadzieję, że odnajdę się w eliksirach, i przypuszczam, że ja również ją miałem, ale po wojnie wiedziałem już, że nie byłbym w stanie tego robić. Badania nad eliksirami zawsze stanowiły domenę Severusa, a strata mentora pozbawiła mnie zapału. Pewnego dnia znalazłem się w bibliotece rodzinnej rezydencji, czytając sprawozdanie Adrastusa Argosa z urzędowania Burdocka Mildoona na stanowisku przewodniczącego Rady Czarodziejskiej i zdałem sobie sprawę, że sam potrafiłbym napisać to lepiej.  
>Ojciec wściekł się, kiedy oznajmiłem mu, że zamierzam zostać historykiem. Nie widział sensu w tak bezużytecznej pracy. Jeśli tak bardzo upieram się przy karierze akademika, oznajmił, mogłem przynajmniej wybrać jakąś praktyczną dziedzinę. Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy mu się oparłem. Po naszej kłótni drżałem i czułem mdłości, siedząc na oknie w sypialni. Wtedy uderzyło mnie, że straciłem do niego szacunek. Przypuszczam, że stało się to już podczas wojny, ale nie pozwoliłem wypłynąć tej myśli na powierzchnię. Przez wiele lat podziwiałem go, pragnąłem robić wszystko, by go zadowolić. Tej nocy gówno mnie obchodziło, co powiedział.<br>Zdanie sobie z tego sprawy było otrzeźwiające, myśl ta wstrząsnęła mną do głębi. Nigdy całkowicie się z niej nie pozbierałem. Przypuszczam, że ojciec również. Blaise stwierdził, że stałem się wtedy niezależnym człowiekiem. Ja natomiast sądzę, że w tamtej chwili zacząłem tracić ojca. Moją rodzinę.  
>Być może nawet siebie.<br>Zimno wyrywa mnie z zamyślenia. Nieukryte pod dzianinową czapką włosy są teraz mokre i przymarzają do policzków. Robi się coraz ciemniej. Burczy mi w brzuchu, nie jadłem nic od śniadania.  
>Z westchnieniem odwracam się w kierunku muzeum Mezopotamii, na pokryty teraz śniegiem pas ziemi pomiędzy dolnym a górnym biegiem Cherwell. Przechodzę przez kładkę i drewnianą bramę, która prowadzi na ulicę King's Mill, a potem na ulicę Cuckoo. Nasz dom z białych kamieni, z półkolistymi drzwiami i trzema krytymi gontem wieżyczkami na dachu mieści się w Headington na ulicy Sanfield, na wschód od uniwersytetu. Kupiłem go, kiedy Gringott w końcu udostępnił mi fundusz powierniczy pozostawiony przez dziadka. Matka skrytykowała moją decyzję, ale ja desperacko pragnąłem wyprowadzić się z rezydencji. Uspokoiłem ją, przekonując Blaise'a, by zamieszkał w jednym z pokoi, dopóki nie skończy szkolenia na uzdrowiciela. Pracuje w Świętym Mungu już od trzech lat, jednak nadal się nie wyprowadził. Milicenta przyłączyła się do nas rok później, kiedy to skończył się jej związek z Gregiem. Ten nigdy nie wybaczył nam, że stanęliśmy po jej stronie, ale szczerze mówiąc, nawet on wie, że na nią nie zasługiwał. Milie, z drugiej strony, w ogóle zdaje się nie być tego świadoma.<br>Kiedy wracam do domu, Milie siedzi w kuchni. Strzepuję śnieg z butów, a ona zerka na mnie znad stosu papierów rozłożonych na stole. Pracuje jako wicedyrektorka Urzędu Kontroli Mioteł i jest to jeden z niewielu weekendów, kiedy nie przyniosła ze sobą do domu połowy biura.  
>— Wróciłeś wcześnie. — Odwieszam mokry płaszcz na stojak ustawiony obok drzwi. Milie spogląda na zegar. Mała dłoń z umieszczoną na niej moją podobizną właśnie przesunęła się na symbol domu. Blaise ciągle jest w Świętym Mungu i z pewnością pozostanie tam przez większość wieczoru, jeśli nie do późna w nocy. — Jest wpół do szóstej. Piątek.<br>— Ty w piątki zwykle pracujesz do wpół do siódmej — odgryzam się. Podnoszę stosik listów z szafki i przeglądam je. W większości to reklamy i dwa numery „Proroka", na które żadne z nas nie rzuciło jeszcze okiem. Wzdycham. Kolejna wiadomość od Andromedy. Otwieram ją, siadając naprzeciwko Milie.  
>Obserwuje mnie.<br>— Znowu twoja ciotka?  
>Wręczam jej list, a ona odkłada pióro na bok.<br>— Namawia, bym zjawił się we dworze. Znowu. — To już trzeci raz w tym tygodniu, kiedy wysłała sowę z prośbą o pomoc w domu. Wszystkie zignorowałem.  
>— Może powinieneś pójść — mówi Milie cicho. Składa papier i kładzie go na stole pomiędzy nami. — Ty jesteś odpowiedzialny za rezydencję, nie ona.<br>— Mam to gdzieś. — Ucisk w mojej piersi nasila się. Niemal nie mogę oddychać. Wbijam wzrok w stół, pocierając kciukiem polerowane drewno.  
>Regularne tykanie zegara odbija się echem od ścian pokoju. Milie nie odpowiada. Czuję jej dezaprobatę i nie znoszę tego. Żadne z nich nie rozumie. Ani ona, ani Blaise, choć usilnie się starają. Nie mogą. Nie znają całej prawdy. Nikt nie zna.<br>— Draco — odzywa się końcu Milie.  
>Odgarniam włosy z twarzy.<br>— Przestań — mówię, patrząc na nią. — Proszę.  
>— Powinieneś iść — powtarza stanowczo i odwzajemnia moje spojrzenie.<br>Ma rację. Wiem, że ma.  
>I naprawdę w ogóle mnie to nie obchodzi.<p>

Budzę się z krzykiem.  
>Blade, chłodne światło księżyca sączy się przez okna, rzucając cienie na sypialnię. Drżąc, naciągam na ramiona gruby koc i usiłuję uspokoić serce.<br>Sen był bardzo rzeczywisty, jak to zwykle z nimi bywa. Nie śniłem od lat i niepokoi mnie powrót koszmarów. Nie mogę zamknąć oczu, nadal zbyt mocno przerażony.  
>Drzwi otwierają się z jękiem. Siadam, a oddech zamiera mi w gardle.<br>— To tylko ja — odzywa się Blaise, przemykając przez cienie, by chwilę potem zatrzymać się przy łóżku. Ma na sobie ten absurdalny arański sweter. Utrzymuje, że jest wygodny. Wiem, że trzyma go jedynie ze względu na to, iż jego piąty ojczym, jedyny, który w ogóle raczył okazać Blaise'owi zainteresowanie, podarował mu go na Boże Narodzenie na naszym piątym roku w Hogwarcie. Wciąż dobrze w nim wygląda. Drań. — Wypij to. — Wyciąga w moim kierunku szklankę z wodą. Odbieram ją w milczeniu.  
>Woda smakuje okropnie, ale zwilża moje spierzchnięte usta, więc upijam z wdzięcznością.<br>— Skąd wiedziałeś... — zaczynam, ale Blaise przerywa mi.  
>— Zaklęcie monitorujące. — Siada na krańcu łóżka i patrzy w moją stronę. — Nałożyłem je kilka nocy temu. Martwiliśmy się…<br>Marszczę brwi i opuszczam szklankę.  
>— Przestań biadolić jak stara baba. Mam trzydzieści lat. Myślę, że potrafię o siebie zadbać.<br>Blaise prycha.  
>— Masz trzydzieści lat i nadal mieszkasz ze mną i Milie. Nie sądzę, by którekolwiek z nas potrafiło o siebie zadbać. — Przerywa, pogrążając się z zamyśleniu. — No dobra. Może Milie. Ty i ja jesteśmy beznadziejnymi przypadkami.<br>— Która godzina? — Stawiam szklankę na nocnej szafce. Głos mam zachrypnięty i stłumiony.  
>— Wpół do czwartej.<br>Kiwam głową.  
>— Jak długo jesteś w domu?<br>Ciepłe i silne palce Blaise'a otaczają mój nadgarstek, sprawdzając mi puls. Nie odsuwam się.  
>— Jakieś czterdzieści minut. Przed północą przywieźli z wypadku czteroletnią dziewczynkę. — Jego twarz posępnieje.<br>— Wszystko z nią w porządku?  
>— Nie — ucina. Nie drążę tematu. To dzieci zawsze najbardziej martwią Blaise'a. Może i na ogół jest draniem bez serca, ale ma zadziwiającą słabość do tych małych łobuzów. W przeciwieństwie do niego mnie one zazwyczaj denerwują. Co najmniej.<br>Obaj milczymy.  
>— Chcesz o tym pogadać? — pyta Blaise neutralnym tonem, nie patrząc mi w oczy. Opuszcza mój nadgarstek, a ja potrząsam głową. Ponownie wręcza mi wodę. — Wypij do końca.<br>— Czego tam dolałeś? — Zerkam podejrzliwie na szklankę.  
>— Eliksiru uspokajającego. I nie patrz tak na mnie. — Blaise mości się na poduszkach obok mnie i wyciąga swoje nagie, długie nogi na kocu. — Potrzebujesz go.<br>Powoli sączę wodę. Lodowate przerażenie ustępuje, ale tylko trochę. Wiem, że jeśli zamknę oczy, ujrzę długi korytarz przed moją sypialnią w dworze Malfoyów, usłyszę odbijające się echem, zbliżające się do mnie kroki. Będę wołał ojca, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że nie przyjdzie. Wzdrygam się, a woda chlapie mi się na palce. Trzymam szklankę zbyt mocno. Blaise wyjmuje ją z mojego uścisku.  
>— Ciągle ten sam? — pyta. Przytakuję, a on przeklina pod nosem. Na siódmym roku jako jedyny w dormitorium zorientował się, czego chciał ode mnie Yaxley. Nie wiedział jednak, co robić. Wciąż nie wie, niezupełnie, ale odsuwa koc i wślizguje się pod niego.<br>— Co robisz? — pytam, chociaż znam odpowiedź. W takim stanie nigdy nie zostawia mnie samego.  
>Blaise nie dotyka mnie, przez lata już się nauczył. Nie zdarza się nam nawet przypadkowe muśnięcie ramieniem czy nogą.<br>— Cicho bądź — mówi szorstko i odwraca się plecami. — Musisz odpocząć.  
>Z ulgą opadam na poduszkę.<br>Mimo to mija dużo czasu od chwili, kiedy oddech Blaise'a nabiera regularnego, spokojnego rytmu, zanim sam mogę zamknąć oczy i zasnąć.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI DRUGIEJ**


	3. Część trzecia

TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORKI.

* * *

><p>Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze aka podkręcacze wena. :-)<br>Beta: **Kaczalka** oraz **Donnie**. :*

* * *

><p><strong>CZĘŚĆ<strong>** TRZECIA**

— Wiesz, Milie ma rację — mówi Blaise, podając mi mleko do herbaty. Ziewa i smaruje tosta dżemem śliwkowym.  
>— Zwykle mam. — Milie kładzie przede mną talerz z kiełbaskami i jajkami. Z jakiegoś szalonego powodu lubi przygotowywać śniadanie dla naszej trójki w sobotnie poranki. Ani ja, ani Blaise nie narzekamy, bo robi to doskonale.<br>Dziobię jajko widelcem. Żółtko wylewa się na kiełbaski.  
>— Znowu mam koszmary. — Podnoszę wzrok na Milie. — Wiesz, że po nich nie mogę wchodzić do rezydencji przez całe tygodnie.<br>Milie siada przy stole, odgarniając włosy z oczu.  
>— Nie jesteś już zmęczony tym, że mają nad tobą kontrolę?<br>— Nie bądź niepoważna. — Gryzę umoczoną w żółtku kiełbaskę. Jadam w ten sposób od dziecka, co zawsze sprawia, że Blaise się krztusi. Z drugiej strony, on w ogóle nie tyka kiełbasek, utrzymuje, że tylko Bóg jeden wie, jakie świńskie części się w nich znajdują. Jak na samozwańczego hedonistę — to oświadczenie, które sprawia, że Milie i ja wywracamy oczami — jest niesamowicie wybredny, jeśli chodzi o jedzenie.  
>— Gdybyś chciał zasięgnąć mojej opinii — odzywa się Blaise z pełnymi ustami — sądzę, że najlepiej byłoby, gdybyś stopniowo zaczął chodzić do rezydencji, by nawiązać z nią nowe połączenie. Jeśli nie masz zamiaru jej porzucić, odkryć ją na nowo. — Podsumowuje słowa znaczącym spojrzeniem. — Powoli.<br>Odkładam widelec i sięgam po paczkę papierosów. Zapalam jednego.  
>— Proszę, powiedz mi, że nie czytałeś znowu książki Lovegood. — Wydmuchuję w jego kierunku chmurkę dymu.<br>— Zawarła w niej kilka prawidłowych wniosków. — Blaise upija łyk herbaty. — I nieźle poradziła sobie z pracą ze znerwicowanymi aurorami.  
>— Och, na miłość boską. — Jestem zniesmaczony. — To kompletna bzdura, nie wspominając nawet, że Lovegood to wariatka, o czym wszyscy wiemy, a ty z całą pewnością. Czy może mam ci przypomnieć o tych dwóch tygodniach, kiedy ją pieprzyłeś, a biedna Milie i ja byliśmy zmuszeni znosić śniadania, przy których możliwość zastosowania śpiewu świergotka jako metody terapeutycznej omawiana była z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami? Ktoś, kto posiada przynajmniej połowę mózgu, powie ci, że to idiotyczne, a może i prawnie zaskarżalne, i nawet nie zaczynaj pieprzyć o tych cholernych chrapakach krętonogich, które <em>nigdy<em>, ośmielę się zauważyć, nie były widziane w Szwecji.  
>— Draco ma rację — stwierdza Milie po namyśle.<br>— Dziękuję.  
>Blaise obrzuca mnie sfrustrowanym spojrzeniem.<br>— Idź do tej przeklętej rezydencji, Draco.  
>— Byłem, kiedy ojciec umarł — odpowiadam buntowniczo.<br>— Tak — odzywa się Milie, przenosząc jajko z swojego talerza na mój, zapewne z daremną nadzieją, że zjem więcej. — I to kwalifikuje się do miana ogromnie traumatycznego przeżycia.  
>Wbijam w nią rozgniewany wzrok, zaciągając się papierosem. Ona jedynie wzrusza ramionami.<br>Blaise ignoruje nas oboje. Opróżnia swoją filiżankę i wstaje, po czym stawia ją na kredensie. Ma już na sobie szaty magomedyka. Ja nie zawracałem sobie nawet głowy, żeby przebrać piżamę.  
>— Chodzi o to, żebyś <em>tam<em>_poszedł_ i doświadczył czegoś drobnego, codziennego. Popatrz na kwiatki w ogrodzie...  
>— Jest zima — zauważa Milie i łapie ostatniego tosta z talerza, którego wręcza zaraz Blaise'owi. Blaise wywraca oczami i wkłada go do zlewu.<br>— Dobrze. — Kieruje wzrok na mnie. — Idź i porzucaj śnieżkami do drzew albo poprzyglądaj się czemuś, co zawsze lubiłeś, portretowi albo wazie, a potem wróć do domu.  
>Wbijam widelec w kiełbaskę, obserwując, jak wycieka z niej sok.<br>— Nie rzucam śnieżkami.  
>— Może lepiej byłoby, gdybyś rzucał — odparowuje Blaise szorstko. — Tak czy siak, mam ranną zmianę i jestem spóźniony dwadzieścia minut. Ale pomyśl o tym.<br>Kiwa głową i kieruje się w stronę kominka.  
>— Nie jestem tchórzem — mówię do Milie. Dym z papierosa owija mi się wokół głowy.<br>— Oczywiście, że nie — odpowiada łagodnie.  
>Wzdycham i ponownie napełniam filiżankę herbatą.<p>

Czterdzieści minut później aportuję się na odgrodzoną żywopłotem ścieżkę do głównej bramy.  
>Rezydencja majaczy przede mną, kiedy idę w jej stronę. Śnieg skrzypi mi pod stopami. Jeden z pawi ojca wychyla się zza bukszpanu, jego białe pióra niemal stapiają się ze śniegiem. Od zawsze nienawidzę tych stworzeń. Ścigały mnie, kiedy byłem dzieckiem, dziobały w nogi. Przypuszczam, że teraz mogę się ich pozbyć, jeśli tylko bym chciał i gdybym miał odwagę, by cokolwiek zmienić.<br>Zatrzymuję się u stóp schodów i spoglądam w górę na trzy kondygnacje z wysokimi oknami i zwietrzałymi kamieniami. Jako dziecko śniłem o dniu, w którym rezydencja będzie moja. Ojciec oprowadzał mnie po pokojach, przedstawiając portretom naszych przodków i mówiąc, że pewnego dnia będę musiał się nimi zaopiekować. Byłem wtedy taki zadowolony i dumny.  
>W tej chwili nie chcę niczego bardziej niż uciec.<br>Biorąc głęboki oddech, otwieram drzwi. Kiedy stoję w przedpokoju, między łopatkami czuję słabe kłucie. Zaklęcia są teraz inne. Czystsze. Lżejsze. To niemal ulga, że nie kładą się już tak wyraźnie na skórze. Mroczny Znak zaledwie piecze. Pomieszczenie jest ciepłe i wypełnione światłem, masywne zasłony, które ojciec tak uwielbiał przez ostatnie lata, zostały teraz odsłonięte, ukazując błyszczące okna, a kinkiety zapalono, by odegnać ciężką szarość nieba.  
>Podłogi lśnią, w powietrzu wyczuwam zapach pszczelego wosku. Przez chwilę myślę, że matka wróciła do domu, ale wiem, że jeszcze bardziej niż ja nie ma ochoty postawić stopy w rezydencji.<br>Wspomnienie snu łomocze mi w głowie i muszę skupić się na tym, co jest tu i teraz, by zmusić się do przejścia do dalszych pokoi. Prostuję ramiona i mówię sobie, że jestem niepoważny. Czarnego Pana już tutaj nie ma. Nie było od lat. Tak jak i innych. Nikogo. Mimo to po wczorajszej nocy boję się ciszy i oczekuję cichego stukotu butów o pokrytą wykładziną podłogę.  
>Nieistniejący wiatr targa złote loki cherubinów, namalowanych na spodniej części spiralnych schodów i wzdłuż ścian. Obserwują mnie, kiedy pokonuję kolejne stopnie, a moje kroki tłumi wąski chodnik z Aubusson. Aniołki przyciskają twarze do otaczających je złoconych, rzeźbionych ram z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem. Nie mogę ich za to winić. Pomijając okres kilku dni przed pogrzebem ojca, minęły całe lata, odkąd wchodziłem po tych schodach. Półpiętro wyłożone jest biało-czarnymi włoskimi kaflami w kształcie rombów, umieszczonymi tu przez kamieniarza Jamesa Sayersa na zlecenie pradziadka mojego dziadka, a zabranymi z posadzki zniszczonej willi Borgiów na przedmieściach Rzymu. Od podłogi aż po sufit rozciągają się trzy olbrzymie okna wychodzące na pokryte teraz śniegiem ogrody.<br>Obok ornamentu namalowanego wzdłuż schodów napisano: _„__An__ revera __habitabit__ Deus__ in__ terra __ecce__ Cæli__ ipsi__ &__ Cæli__ cælorum__ non __capiunt__ Te__ quanto__ minus __Domus__ hæc__ quam __ædificavi__"_[1]. To ozłacana pozostałość po nieudanej próbie pobożności Brutusa Malfoya z połowy szesnastego wieku. Sam Brutus patrzy na mnie surowo z portretu znajdującego się u szczytu schodów.  
>— W samą porę — rzuca ozięble, a kiedy go ignoruję, podąża za mną przez północną galerię, przechodząc od portretu do portretu i spychając z drogi innych przodków. — Wracaj tu, chłopcze! — krzyczy. — Masz pojęcie, co dzieje się w tym domu?<br>Nie interesuje mnie to jakoś szczególnie. Moim zdaniem Brutus zawsze należał do grona irytujących dupków, a ja nie mam zamiaru spędzać całej godziny, słuchając szczegółowych wyjaśnień, jak po raz kolejny skalałem nazwisko Malfoyów. Dość już otrzymałem wykładów w czasie wojny — był zbulwersowany moim tchórzostwem, kiedy nie udało mi się zabić Dumbledore'a.  
>Kiedyś powiedział mi, że zasługuję na każdą karę, jaką wymierzył mi cholerny Czarny Pan. Od tej pory go nienawidzę.<br>Biblioteka to wyczekiwane z radością miejsce ucieczki. Z westchnieniem zamykam za sobą drzwi. Zawsze była pomieszczeniem, w którym czułem się najszczęśliwszy, nawet w czasie tego ponurego roku. Większość wolnych od szkoły dni spędzałem na górnym poziomie zbiorów, siedząc na parapecie, schowany za ciężką, aksamitną kotarą, z kilkoma książkami na kolanach. Wspinam się po spiralnych schodach z kutego żelaza, moja dłoń ślizga się po palisandrowej poręczy. Półki przy ścianach wypełnione są woluminami i zwojami, niektóre z nich należą do naszej rodziny od sześciuset bądź siedmiuset lat.  
>Serce łomocze mi w piersi, ale wyrazisty, zbutwiały zapach książek zaczyna mnie uspokajać. Mijam zakręt i wtedy dopiero zdaję sobie sprawę, gdzie zaniosły mnie własne nogi. Przypuszczam, że nic w tym dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności.<br>Biurko ojca.  
>Ciężkie i ciemne, kontrastuje z wysokim oknem, a gdy się za nim siedzi, widać całą bibliotekę. Jako dziecko spędziłem tu całe godziny, bawiąc się pomiędzy rzeźbionymi nogami z afrykańskiego drewna.<br>To tutaj znalazła go matka.  
>Jestem niemal pewien, że nie jest to coś, co miał na myśli Blaise, kiedy mówił, żebym poprzyglądał się czemuś, co zawsze lubiłem, choć przez większość życia <em>naprawdę<em> lubiłem to miejsce.  
>Powoli okrążam biurko, przesuwając palcami po gładkim blacie. Podkladkę do pisania usunięto. Żołądek ściska mi się na myśl, że pozbyto się jej, ponieważ przesiąkła krwią ojca. Przyciskam dłoń do piersi. Wciąż mam własne blizny po Sectumsemprze, pozostałość po głupocie Pottera sprzed wielu lat. Tego dnia sam niemal umarłem, krew wyciekała ze mnie na łazienkowe kafelki, mieszając się z wodą zalewającą pomieszczenie ze zniszczonych zaklęciem umywalek. Severus znowu mnie ocalił, tak jak zawsze.<br>Ojciec nie dostał szansy na ocalenie.  
>Czuję każde z osobna uderzenie mojego serca. Kilka dni pomiędzy śmiercią ojca a jego pogrzebem unikałem tego pokoju. Ani matka, ani ja nie rozmawialiśmy na temat tego, co tutaj znalazła. O tym, co się wydarzyło, wiem z raportów aurorów oraz z sekcji zwłok. Początkowo podejrzewali morderstwo. Na tle rodzinnym, jak zasugerował auror, którego podpis widniał pod raportem. Idiota. Niemożliwe, by matka to zrobiła. Był całym jej światem. Wszystkim. Nigdy nie rozumiałem, dlaczego ktokolwiek mógłby nie wierzyć, że pobrali się z miłości, pomimo plotek rozgłaszanych po wojnie przez „Proroka". Ojciec do niczego jej nie zmuszał, podążała za nim ślepo, z własnej woli, przekonana, że nie popełni żadnego błędu.<br>Miłość nawet z najmądrzejszego człowieka robi czasem głupca. Kolejny powód do tego, by ją przekląć, tak myślę.  
>Siedzę w fotelu ojca z zaciśniętym gardłem. Jak musiał się czuć tamtej nocy, pijany i nieszczęśliwy, wiedząc, co zamierza zrobić? Podczas sprawdzania jego różdżki aurorzy stwierdzili, że sam rzucił na siebie Sectumsemprę, przyciskając końcówkę do piersi, o czym świadczył rodzaj ran.<br>W Świętym Mungu pytali mnie, czy mam ochotę go zobaczyć. Odmówiłem. Nie chcę pamiętać ojca, kiedyś silnego i dumnego, leżącego na zimnym porcelanowym stole w kostnicy, zakrwawionego i poranionego.  
>Moje ręce drżą, kiedy kładę je na blacie biurka. Ledwo mogę myśleć. Wykończenie drewna lekko klei mi się do palców. Przeraża mnie, że kiedy je podniosę, na skórze zobaczę krew. Nabrawszy głębokiego oddechu, odsuwam dłonie i odwracam je wierzchem do góry.<br>Są czyste.  
>— Draco — odzywa się głos za mną, niski i ciepły.<br>_Ojciec._  
>Czuję ucisk w okolicy serca i odwracam krzesło w kierunku ściany. Pomiędzy dwoma oknami wisi mały obraz, namalowany niemal dwadzieścia siedem lat temu. Mój ojciec był wtedy młodym mężczyzną, trochę młodszym niż ja w tej chwili. W jego jasnych włosach nie ma jeszcze srebra, pomiędzy brwiami nie widać zmarszczek, a ust nie wykrzywia bezustanny grymas niezadowolenia. Ja, niespełna trzyletni, opieram się o niego. Jestem pulchny i różowy, ubrany w nieskazitelną, niebieską szatę, w ustach trzymam kciuk. Ojciec odsuwa mi delikatnie dłoń i podnosi mnie, sadzając sobie na kolanach. Siedzimy w tym samym fotelu, on ma pod łokciem stertę książek, a na biurku za mną leży kolejna, otwarta, jakby właśnie odwrócił się, by porozmawiać z moją młodszą podobizną.<br>Teraz spogląda na mnie władczo ze swojej ramy.  
>— Spodziewałem się ciebie. Przyznaję, że wcześniej, bo od Brutusa wiem, że przyszedłeś po pogrzebie.<br>Czuję mdłości. Zapomniałem o tym portrecie, a przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiam. Nie jestem jednak pewien, czy wierzę we własne kłamstwo.  
>— Tylko przelotnie. — Waham się. — Ale nie tutaj. — Wstaję z krzesła. — Byłeś tu, kiedy... — Przerywam. Nie potrafię tego wypowiedzieć.<br>Przez odmłodzoną twarz ojca przebiega cień. Odgarnia włosy z mojego jeszcze dziecięcego czoła delikatnym gestem, którego nie pamiętam ze swojego dzieciństwa. On z pewnością musiał pamiętać. Portrety to cienie niegdyś rzeczywistych osób. Wzdycha i poprawia się na krześle, jego namalowane, czarne szaty ocierają się o wypolerowane czubki butów.  
>— Oczywiście, że tak — odpowiada po chwili. — Jakiż byłem głupi.<br>Nie pytam, czy miał na myśli portret, czy żyjącego siebie.  
>— Co on... — Odwracam wzrok, zaciskając palce na połach mojego płaszcza. W pomieszczeniu jest zimno. Wiatr wdziera się przez szpary w starych oknach. Jak powiedziała mi matka, rok temu ojciec pozwolił, aby zaklęcia wygasły. Zaklęcia nie mają tutaj większego znaczenia tylko podczas dwutygodniowego okresu upałów w sierpniu.<br>Ojciec patrzy na mnie zamglonym wzrokiem.  
>— Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? — pyta.<br>Kiwam głową. Szepcze coś do ucha mojej dziecięcej podobiźnie, a wtedy ona ześlizguje się z jego kolan, rzuca mi zaciekawione spojrzenie i znika z obrazu. Ojciec poprawia szaty, patrząc na młodszego mnie z delikatnym uśmiechem.  
>— Zawsze łatwo było odwrócić twoją uwagę — mówi, a potem zwraca się do mnie. — Walczył z tym. — Wygląda czegoś za moim ramieniem, twarz ma bladą i ściągniętą. — To nieco dziwne patrzeć na samego siebie, borykającego się z finalną decyzją.<br>Zasycha mi w gardle.  
>— Rozmawiałeś z nim?<br>— Tak — odpowiada szorstko. — Oczywiście. Powiedziałem mu, że jest idiotą, że ty będziesz zdruzgotany, a Narcyza... — Głos zamiera mu w gardle i odwraca wzrok. Pozbieranie się zajmuje mu dobrą chwilę. — To nie było sprawiedliwe w stosunku do niej.  
>— Nie, nie było — mamroczę pod nosem. Dotykam krawędzi ramy. — A on nie posłuchał.<br>Usta ojca układają się w cienką linię.  
>— Najwyraźniej nie. — Obaj milczymy przez chwilę, a potem on otrząsa się z westchnieniem. — Podjął decyzję.<br>— Dlaczego? — pytam, ale nie oczekuję odpowiedzi. Ona nie istnieje. Nie sądzę, by kiedykolwiek istniała.  
>Ojciec milczy, obserwując mnie.<br>Nabieram płytkiego oddechu.  
>— Czy to widziałem? — Zerkam za szereg książkowych półek. Moja dziecięca podobizna znajduje się teraz na obrazie pupilka ciotecznej babki Halcyony, leniwego, rozpieszczonego psidwaka, który większość czasu spędza, śpiąc na grubej, aksamitnej poduszce.<br>Ojciec potrząsa głową.  
>— Zakryłem ci oczy, kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że go nie powstrzymam — odpowiada cicho. — Żaden syn nie powinien doświadczyć czegoś takiego.<br>— Dziękuję. — Ledwie wypowiadam słowa.  
>Patrzymy na siebie.<br>— Nie chciał przysporzyć ci udręki — odzywa się w końcu ojciec.  
>— Ale przysporzył. — Pieką mnie oczy. Mrugam szybko, pragnąć odegnać łzy. Nie będę płakać. Nie przed nim. Nie dam mu tej satysfakcji.<br>Ojciec odwraca wzrok. Nigdy nie był w stanie zaakceptować mojego bólu. Nie byłem dla niego wystarczająco silny. Jednak po tym wszystkim nadal tu jestem. Nadal oddycham. Nadal żyję.  
>— Nienawidzę cię — szepczę.<br>Ojciec opuszcza obraz.

Żeby się uspokoić, potrzebuję działu z książkami historycznymi i połowy paczki Cliodne[2]. Siedzę na skórzanej kanapie w dolnej części biblioteki, w jednej ręce trzymając biografię Hespera Gampa autorstwa Bathildy Bagshot, a w drugiej papierosa, kiedy drzwi galerii[3] otwierają się z jękiem. Zatrzaskuję książkę.  
>— Kto tu jest? — pytam.<br>W wejściu pojawia się mała głowa, którą okalają kasztanowe włosy opadające na brązowe oczy.  
>— Nie powinieneś palić — mówi chłopiec, zerkając na papierosa.<br>Jestem zaskoczony, kiedy otwiera drzwi szerzej. Nie może mieć więcej niż sześć czy siedem lat. Stanowi interesującą kombinację długich kończyn i krótkiego, krzepkiego tułowia, przyodzianą w mugolskie dżinsy i nieco za mały czerwony sweter. Nie ma na sobie butów, a jego stopy ubrane w skarpety ślizgają się bezgłośnie po podłodze z ciemnego drewna.  
>— A ty nie powinieneś tu być — ripostuję.<br>Ignoruje mnie.  
>— Kim jesteś? — pyta. Ma dziwny akcent, głównie angielski, w dodatku z naleciałością z hrabstw południowo-wschodnich, ale zabarwiony nutką czegoś, co mi nie pasuje.<br>— Draco Malfoy. — Wstaję, przyglądajac mu się podejrzliwie. Odkładam papierosa do popielniczki, która unosi się w powietrzu obok mnie, a chwilę potem znika z trzaskiem. — I jestem niemal pewien, że w tym domu nie ma żadnych dzieci. — Mój głos nabiera ostrości. — Jak się tu dostałeś?  
>Chłopiec wzrusza ramionami.<br>— Po schodach. — Podciąga sobie spodnie zwisające mu na wąskich biodrach. — Nie mieszkasz tu.  
>— Ale mieszkałem.<br>Moją uwagę przykuwa domowy skrzat, Gobbo, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, który pojawia się w drzwiach.  
>— Paniczu James... — Gobbo przerywa i spogląda na mnie. Siwe włosy wyrastają mu z drgających nerwowo uszu — Och, pan Draco, nie wiedzieliśmy, że pan przyjdzie... pani Andromeda mówi...<br>Marszczę brwi.  
>— Andromeda tutaj jest?<br>Gobbo kiwa głową, mnąc w palcach ściereczkę do naczyń.  
>— Przysyła Gobbo po panicza Jamesa...<br>_Na__ miłość__ boską_, myślę. Dzieciak najwyraźniej jest jednym z tych, którymi ciotka zajmuje się charytatywnie. Powinna być jednak na tyle mądra, by nie pozwalać mu wałęsać się po rezydencji samopas. Z poirytowanym westchnieniem rzucam biografię Gampa na kanapę. Rwie mnie do kłótni, wiem o tym. Być może ona dobrze mi zrobi.  
>— Sprowadź tu Andromedę, do diabła. — Skrzaty denerwują mnie nawet w najbardziej sprzyjających okolicznościach. Powstrzymuję się przed rozkazaniem tej cholernej kreaturze, by przytrzasnęła sobie uszy drzwiami, czego zresztą sama może się domyślić. Gobbo wydaje z siebie pisk, kiwa głową i znika. Odwracam się w kierunku intruza.<br>— James.  
>Dzieciak siedzi na kanapie, przerzucając kartki czytanej przeze mnie książki.<br>— Tu nie ma obrazków — mówi, krzywiąc się.  
>— Oczywiście, że nie ma, to książka dla dorosłych. — Zabieram mu biografię.<br>— _Wiem_. — James patrzy na mnie, jakbym był idiotą. — To książka o kimś i dlatego nie ma obrazków. Nuda.  
>Nie mogę powiedzieć, że się z nim nie zgadzam, co wywołuje we mnie niepokój.<br>— Ile masz lat?  
>Chłopiec podciąga nogi i krzyżuje je na kanapie. Skarpeta w zielono-niebieskie paski ma dziurę na pięcie.<br>— Sześć. — Przygląda mi się spod niebywale długich rzęs. — A ty ile masz?  
>— Więcej niż sześć.<br>Wciąż patrzymy na siebie podejrzliwie, kiedy do biblioteki wpada ciotka, a za nią nie kto inny jak Harry Potter.  
>— Tata! — woła James, a ja z zaskoczeniem zdaję sobie sprawę, że znajomo wyglądają nie tylko rzęsy dziecka, ale i cała jego twarz. To musi być syn Pottera i Weasleyówny.<br>— Co — mówię do Andromedy przez zaciśnięte usta, wskazując brodą w kierunku Pottera — _on_ tu robi?  
>Potter patrzy na mnie dokładnie w ten sam sposób jak jego syn. Na ciemnych włosach osiadł mu kurz i pajęczyny. Mimo że pytanie adresowałem do ciotki, odpowiada mi ten impertynencki dureń.<br>— Pracuję.  
>— Harry oczyszcza dom z czarnej magii, kochanie — odzywa się Andromeda. — Prosiłeś, bym kogoś znalazła.<br>— Nie prosiłem, żebyś przyprowadzała tu _jego_! — Mój głos brzmi niemal jak pisk. Natychmiast milknę, wypuszczając powoli powietrze.  
>James patrzy na mnie z wyrazem zaciekawienia na twarzy.<br>— Jesteś czerwony — stwierdza. Opieram się pokusie, by go udusić. Czuję wściekłość, ale wolałbym nie skończyć w Azkabanie za zamordowanie bachora Pottera.  
>— Tak. No cóż. — Zgrzytam zębami. — Zrzućmy za to winę na twojego ojca, dobrze?<br>Potter przeczesuje włosy palcami, jego rozdrażnienie jest bardziej niż oczywiste. Wydaje się speszony, kiedy zdejmuje z głowy pajęczyny. Zbiera je i strzepuje z dłoni, a Gobbo łapie je, zanim dotkną ziemi.  
>— Zrozum, Malfoy, Dromeda powiedziała, że potrzebujesz pomocy w usuwaniu czarnomagicznych zaklęć. Jestem w tym całkiem niezły...<br>— Zabicie psychopatycznego Czarnego Pana nie czyni z ciebie eksperta, Potter. — Krzyżuję ramiona na piersi. Paznokcie wbijają mi się we wnętrze dłoni.  
>— Nie — zgadza się. — Ale pięć lat studiowania ze specjalistami od czarnej magii na Antypodach owszem. Byłbyś zaskoczony, ile tego typu badań prowadzi się w byłej kolonii karnej.<br>— Zdaję sobie sprawę — odpowiadam sztywno. — Dwa lata temu opublikowałem monografię ponownie omawiającą konsekwencje strzelaniny w Glenrowan, stawiając _vis-à-vis_ mugolską interpretację wydarzeń.  
>Potter spogląda w moją stronę.<br>— Wiesz, nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek usłyszę, jak ktoś używa określenia _„__vis-à-vis__"_ w zwyczajnej rozmowie.  
>Prycham.<br>— Łasica nie wyszła jeszcze poza chrząkanie? Jaka szkoda.  
>— Draco — odzywa się Andromeda, a ja mrużę oczy. Wykonuje subtelny gest w stronę Jamesa, który siedzi teraz na krześle z oparciem i wydaje się ogromnie uradowany z zamieszania.<br>— Nawet ze mną nie zaczynaj — odcinam się jej. — Cholernie dobrze wiedziałaś, co o tym sądzę.  
>Potter robi krok do przodu i zaciska pięści. Brwi ma zmarszczone.<br>— Nie odzywaj się do Dromedy jak...  
>Obracam się w jego stronę.<br>— Ty! — Posyłam mu wściekłe spojrzenie. — Nawet _nie__ waż __się_ mówić mi, jak powinienem odnosić się do swojej ciotki we własnym domu!  
>Andromeda zerka na nas i wyciąga smukłą dłoń.<br>— James, może pójdziesz ze mną do kuchni spróbować czekoladowych herbatników? — Chłopiec przystaje na propozycję, choć trochę opiera się przed wyjściem, obracając małą głowę w kierunku ojca i mnie, mierzących się wzajemnie nienawistnym wzrokiem. Andromeda popycha go lekko do przodu i zaraz potem drzwi zamykają się za nimi.  
>— Malfoy, to nie jest twój dom — mówi Potter. Kiedy mam już zaprotestować, kontynuuje: — Mógłby być, ale nie wziąłeś go w posiadanie.<br>Ma rację. Irytuje mnie to. Chcę rozerwać jego twarz na strzępy.  
>— Co ci w ogóle do tego?<br>— I nie powinieneś mówić do Dromedy w ten sposób bez względu na to, gdzie jesteś — dodaje, kompletnie ignorując moje pytanie. — To niegrzeczne.  
>Całkowicie tracę nad sobą kontrolę.<br>— Wynoś się. Nie obchodzi mnie, kto cię tu sprowadził. Nie chcę cię tutaj i żaden inny powód nie jest mi potrzebny.  
>— Z przyjemnością — odpowiada. — Na pewno sam poradzisz sobie z tym, co kryje się w lochach. — Kiedy się wzdrygam, dodaje: — Nie tylko ty masz złe wspomnienia z wojny, Malfoy. A tutaj nie masz nikogo po swojej stronie.<br>Wypada z biblioteki jak burza, a ja czuję na języku gorzki posmak strachu, kiedy ogarnia mnie panika.

**KONIEC ****CZĘŚCI**** TRZECIEJ**

[1] „Czyż naprawdę zamieszka Bóg na ziemi? Przecież niebo i najwyższe niebiosa nie mogą Cię objąć, a tym mniej ta świątynia, którą zbudowałem."  
>[2] Cliodne — wspomniana w poprzednim rozdziale czarodziejska marka papierosów<br>[3] galeria — termin architektoniczny; to sala o wydłużonym kształcie, popularna w Wielkiej Brytanii za czasów Jakuba I oraz w epoce elżbietańskiej, często rozciągnięte na całą długość budynku służyły jako miejsce do zabawiania gości, spacerów w czasie deszczowej pogody oraz eksponowaniu kolekcji dzieł sztuki.


	4. Część czwarta

Beta: **Kaczalka** i **Donnie**. :*

**CZĘŚĆ CZWARTA**

Obiad jem z matką w ponownie otwartej restauracji Savoy Grill.  
>Czeka już na mnie, kiedy docieram na miejsce zdyszany od biegu. Mój gniew na Pottera nadal nie ustąpił. Do restauracji dostaję się siecią Fiuu, przez kominek umiejscowiony dyskretnie w kącie za ścianą, tuż obok wind w hotelowym lobby, a potem spieszę się, mając nikłą nadzieję, że nadrobię spóźnienie. Odczekuję chwilę, by się uspokoić, po czym, przywołując na twarz uprzejmy uśmiech, podchodzę do stolika, przy którym siedzi matka.<br>— Pozwoliłam sobie zamówić butelkę wina, kochanie — mówi, podnosząc napełniony do połowy kieliszek. — Chapoutier Ermitage le Pavillon, rocznik dwa tysiące szósty.  
>Wślizguję się do półokrągłego, obitego aksamitem boksu.<br>— Chyba nieco dla ciebie za młode, nieprawdaż?  
>Preferowane przez matkę roczniki są zawsze starsze niż ona sama. Jak mawia ze śmiechem, nie pije żadnego wina wyprodukowanego po 1971 roku. A raczej mawiała.<br>Bierze łyk.  
>— Człowiek potrzebuje zmian, Draco. — Jej oczy są smutne, więc nie rozwijam tematu. Zamiast tego rozkładam sobie serwetkę na kolanach, a kelner napełnia mój kieliszek.<br>— Jak się miewasz? — pytam, kiedy ponownie zostajemy sami.  
>Matka wykonuje znaczący gest odzianym w kaszmir ramieniem. Włosy ma upięte w kok, a krótki sznur pereł połyskuje na tle czarnego swetra. Dostała je od dziadka Blacka na siedemnaste urodziny.<br>— Doskonale — odpowiada, zaraz jednak znowu podnosi kieliszek do ust. To mnie niepokoi. Zazwyczaj jedna porcja wystarczała jej na cały posiłek. Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby piła tak szybko.  
>Kelner stawia na stole talerze z foie gras[1] i pieczonymi przegrzebkami. Unoszę brew.<br>— Zamówiłam też przystawki — wyjaśnia matka niepotrzebnie.  
>— Widzę. — Sięgam po przegrzebka owiniętego porem smażonym na maśle. Przynajmniej wie, co lubię. Zawsze wiedziała, poczynając od pierwszego pudełka słodyczy, które przysłała mi do Hogwartu.<br>Matka nie dotyka żadnej z przystawek, a jedynie kiwa głową w kierunku kelnera, by ten ponownie napełnił jej kieliszek.  
>— Teraz nie jest tu jak kiedyś — stwierdza, rozglądając się po zmienionym wystroju wnętrza. Wokół nas lśnią lakierowane ściany, a z sufitu zwisają kryształowe żyrandole. Matka wzdycha i stawia kieliszek na stole. Marszczy nos. — Zbyt mugolsko. Twojemu ojcu by się nie spodobało.<br>— A potem poskarżyłby się Spebbingtonowi — dodaję, przeżuwając przegrzebka. Ojciec i naczelnik wydziału czarodziejskiego hotelu Savoy mieszkali za czasów Hogwartu w tym samym dormitorium. — Głośno.  
>Moje stwierdzenie wywołuje uśmiech na twarzy matki. Przebiega palcami po krawędzi kieliszka.<br>— Lucjusz zawsze miał własne zasady etykiety. — Oboje milczymy przez chwilę, zagubieni we wspomnieniach. — Nieważne — mówi w końcu i unosi wino. — Nad czym teraz pracujesz?  
>Wzruszam ramionami.<br>— Nad niczym szczególnym. Kończę artykuł i sprawozdanie z konferencji, zaczynam też badania nad następnym projektem. — Kłamię, a przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o to ostatnie. Po raz pierwszy w swej akademickiej karierze nie mam pojęcia, co będę dalej robił.  
>— Cudownie. — Nie pyta o szczegóły. Nigdy. — Rozmawiałam niedawno z Andromedą...<br>— Och, nawet nie wspominaj o mojej nieszczęsnej ciotce — rzucam, czując narastający ponownie gniew. — Wiesz, co zrobiła?  
>Matka spogląda na mnie znad kieliszka.<br>— Uspokój się, Draco.  
>Rozsmarowuję foie gras na toście.<br>— Zatrudniła cholernego Pottera, żeby oczyścił rezydencję.  
>— I?<br>Niemal dławię się tostem. Przełykam i kaszląc upijam łyk wina.  
>— Mamo. <em>Potter<em>. W moim domu. — Krzywię się, przypominając sobie jego słowa na temat posiadania rezydencji. — To _jest_ mój dom i nie obchodzi mnie, co on sobie myśli. I kto, do diabła, pozwolił biegać samopas temu dziecku...  
>— Twój ojciec i ja pozwalaliśmy swego czasu na to samo. — Matka patrzy na mnie znacząco, sprawiając, że milknę. — Jak się domyślam, mówisz o młodym Jamesie. Andromeda lubi się nim opiekować, kiedy Teddy przebywa w Hogwarcie. Ciężko jest jej samej w pustym domu, a ja wolę, żeby nade mną nie wisiała, więc ją do tego zachęciłam. A co do Harry'ego, Andromeda pomyślała, że będzie doskonałym wyborem i na to również wyraziłam zgodę. Nie było łatwo go przekonać. Zdaje się, że odnośnie rezydencji ma uprzedzenia podobne do twoich.<br>— No i? — Wbijam rozwścieczony wzrok w wino. — Nie chcę, żeby to robił. — Patrzę na nią, zaciskając zęby. — Sam go wyrzucę. Prawie zrobiłem to ostatniego popołudnia.  
>Matka wzdycha.<br>— Draco, postaraj się pohamować. To tymczasowa umowa, a Harry jest całkiem dobry w tym, co robi. Andromeda sądzi, że usuwanie zaklęć Czarnego Pana mogłoby być dla niego swego rodzaju katharsis.  
>— Mam gdzieś, co jest dla niego...<br>— Draco. — Powstrzymuje mnie jej ostry jak brzytwa ton. — Wystarczy. — Milknę, a ona pochyla się, unosząc dłoń kilka centymetrów nad blatem stołu. Na jej nadgarstku zawinięty jest wysadzany diamentami wąż. Ojciec podarował go jej w poprzednie święta Bożego Narodzenia. Odwracam wzrok. Dotyka mojej ręki. — Niedługo skończy. Najpóźniej do Nowego Roku.  
>— Jest czwarty grudnia — protestuję, ale ponownie ucisza mnie znaczącym spojrzeniem. — To absurdalne.<br>Matka przywołuje gestem kelnera i opada na oparcie restauracyjnego boksu. Sięga po kieliszek z winem.  
>— Być może. A teraz zamówisz mi duszonego zająca. Myślę, że tobie posmakuje sarnina, co ty na to?<br>Wzdycham i zgadzam się. Jeśli matka popiera obecność Pottera, nie mam szans, by się go pozbyć.

***

Gdy w poniedziałek rano dowlekam się w końcu do kolegium, Granger siedzi na szczycie schodów, trzymając na kolanach gruby tom o prawie karolińskim autorstwa McKittericka.  
>— Clive znowu zmienił zaklęcia? — pytam, przekładając torbę z jednej ręki do drugiej i wspinając się po stromych stopniach. Bywają chwile, kiedy żałuję, że nikt nie zdjął tego przeklętego zakazu aportacji, chociaż z drugiej strony nie chciałbym skończyć z sylwetką Horacego Slughorna. — Przed chwilą rozmawiałem z Edmundem na portierni i nic mi o tym nie wspominał.<br>Granger zamyka książkę i układa dłonie na okładce. Blokuje mi drogę.  
>— Jesteś totalnym dupkiem — mówi spokojnie.<br>Zatrzymuję się w pół kroku.  
>— No tak. — Wzdycham. Nie jestem w nastroju na dyskusję. Wczoraj położyłem się wcześniej do łóżka z kubkiem herbaty rumiankowej i książką Bagshot, którą zabrałem z rezydencji. Mam gdzieś, że za swoich czasów ta kobieta była wybitnym czarodziejskim historykiem. Nie posiadała za grosz talentu do pisania przyzwoitych biografii. Połowę wieczoru spędziłem na podkreślaniu fragmentów, o których sądzę, że mogły zostać napisane lepiej. — Domyślam się, że znowu chodzi o Pottera.<br>— Oczywiście.  
>— Mógłbym chociaż wejść do swojego gabinetu, zanim zaczniesz prawić mi kazanie? — Pokonuję kolejny stopień, rzucając jej szorstkie spojrzenie.<br>Granger wstaje, wtyka książkę pod pachę i poprawia szaty. Wymijam ją, zirytowany. Ten dzień zaczął się naprawdę uroczo: źle nastawione zaklęcie budzące, spalony tost, pusta puszka na herbatę (dzięki Blaise'owi, który zużył ostatnią porcję i nie raczył uzupełnić zapasu), a teraz wściekła Granger. Opieram się o drzwi zbyt mocno, przez co otwierają się gwałtownie i sprawiają, że zdjęcie Grega, Vince'a i mnie z szóstego roku w Hogwarcie, które wisi na ścianie obok, kołysze się niebezpiecznie, posyłając nasze podobizny na białe pole wokół fotografii.  
>Staram się wyprostować rzeźbioną, ciemną ramę. Dłonie drżą mi zdecydowanie zbyt mocno. Vince podnosi się i patrzy na mnie z niezadowoleniem, pomagając mi wstać. Miesiąc temu skończyłby trzydzieści jeden lat. Greg wciąż nie pozbierał się po jego śmierci, jakby tamtego dnia razem z Vince'em umarła jakaś część jego samego. Tak przynajmniej sądzi Milie i prawdopodobnie ma rację.<br>Gdy się odwracam, Granger stoi za progiem, obserwując mnie z zagadkowym wyrazem twarzy.  
>— Co? — warczę.<br>Nie odzywa się przez chwilę, a potem podchodzi i poprawia lekko przekrzywione zdjęcie.  
>— Minęło dwanaście lat — szepcze.<br>— Dwanaście lat, siedem miesięcy i cztery dni — poprawiam ją. — Żeby być precyzyjnym. —Granger w odpowiedzi tylko na mnie patrzy. Wzruszam ramionami i siadam na krześle przy biurku. — Pamiętam ten dzień aż nazbyt dokładnie.  
>— Wszyscy pamiętamy. — Przysiada na sofie. Rozpuściła dzisiaj włosy, kręcone kosmyki opadają jej na ramiona. Wygląda zadziwiająco młodo. Na szaty zarzuciła biały kardigan poprzetykany plamkami czarnej wełny. Czarno-czerwony półkolisty wzorek Fair Isle[2] podkreśla bladość jej twarzy. Nie zawracała sobie głowy makijażem, ale wygląda, jeśli nie ładnie, to przynajmniej przyzwoicie. Tak przypuszczam. Rzadko zauważam takie szczegóły. Łatwiej tego nie robić. Bezpieczniej.<br>— Być może — odpowiadam wymijająco. Odchylam się na krześle, zakładając jedną nogę na drugą. — Czy to właśnie ten moment, w którym zaczynasz mnie pouczać?  
>Granger wsuwa kosmyk włosów za ucho. Jej obrączka błyszczy w zimnym świetle wpadającym przez pokryte płatkami śniegu szyby. Drżę. Kolegium Wszyskich Świętych posiada wiele rzeczy, ale przyzwoita ochrona przed chłodem do nich nie należy.<br>— Ja nie pouczam. — Zasługuje tym na moje prychnięcie. W odpowiedzi uśmiecha się lekko. — Wiesz, Harry nie potrzebuje pieniędzy, które mu płacisz — mówi sztywno.  
>— Nie płacę mu nawet pieprzonego knuta. — Stykam dłonie czubkami palców i wlepiam w nie wzrok. — Posiadłość należy do ojca.<br>Granger macha lekceważąco ręką.  
>— Wszystko jedno. Chodzi mi o to, że pracuje w twoim domu, bo Narcyza i Andromeda go o to poprosiły, a my wszyscy myśleliśmy… No, oczywiście oprócz Rona, ale on jest uprzedzony w takim samym stopniu jak ty… Tak czy siak, uznaliśmy, że to byłaby dla niego dobra okazja, jeśli pozwolisz, by się sprawdził, zanim po Nowym Roku obejmie stanowisko zastępcy szefa Biura Aurorów.<br>— Potter zastępcą szefa? — Prostuję się. — Czyście poszaleli?  
>— Kingsley od roku stara się go na to namówić — mówi Granger, marszcząc brwi z dezaprobatą. — Harry nie chciał się zgodzić, dopóki on i Ginny nie wrócą z Australii, ale to już nieaktualne. — Spogląda w moją stronę. — Zostawiła go.<br>Wyglądam przez okno. Widzę stąd czworokątny dziedziniec, z którego do tej pory nie uprzątnięto śniegu. Wydeptaną ścieżkę zaczyna pokrywać nowa warstwa białego puchu.  
>— Nie wiem, dlaczego miałoby mnie to interesować.<br>Granger sapie z rozdrażnieniem.  
>— Staram się powiedzieć, że przechodzi ostatnio trudny okres, a twój mały napad złości wcale mu nie pomógł.<br>Moja irytacja rośnie gwałtownie.  
>— <em>On<em> ma trudny okres? Ach, rozumiem. — Wykrzywiam usta. — Jak strasznie mi przykro, Potter, bo to przecież nie tak, że ostatnio czyjś ojciec strzelił sobie Sectumsemprą w pierś...  
>— Nie o to mi chodzi, Draco. — Granger składa dłonie na kolanach. Wyglada, jakby czuła się naprawdę niezręcznie. — Nie bierzesz udziału w konkursie, czyje życie jest trudniejsze. Mówię tylko, że Harry ciężko to przeżywa. Dzieli z Ginny opiekę nad Jamesem i jest w trakcie rozwodu, a pobyt w twojej rezydencji też nie jest dla niego łatwy...<br>— To niech sobie, do diabła, daruje! — Unoszę głos, na co Granger się wzdryga. Odwracam wzrok. — Dwór jest mój.  
>— Niezupełnie. — Bawi się szatą. — Nie zgodziłeś się na jego posiadanie, a w świetle prawa czarodziejskiego dom pozostaje niczyj, jeśli nie ma pana. — Waha się. — Albo pani, w zależności od sytuacji.<br>Pocieram twarz dłonią.  
>— Boże, jeszcze i ty — mamroczę. Granger odpowiada spojrzeniem. — Dobrze — wzdycham. — Mam więc obchodzić się z Potterem jak z jajkiem, ponieważ Ginewra miała na tyle rozumu, by posłać go na drzewo? Nie zgadzam się. — Patrzę na nią ze złością. — I tak wszyscy jesteście dla niego nadopiekuńczy. Nie jest ze szkła.<br>— Cały czas nie chcesz mnie rozumieć. — Granger również wzdycha i wstaje. — Dosadnie mówiąc, uważam, że jesteś idiotą, ale... — ucina mój protest, podnosząc rękę — …ale to nie znaczy, że Harry nim nie był. Wy dwaj zachowujecie się czasem jak płyn z rogu buchorożca i Incendio. Po prostu powinieneś wiedzieć, że on sam znajduje się obecnie w raczej trudnej sytuacji i skłócanie ze sobą kogoś, kto przyszedł ci pomóc, może być, och, no wiesz, nieco krótkowzroczne.  
>Zaciskam usta.<br>— Zapamiętam. — Sięgam po pióro. — Skończyliśmy?  
>— Draco — odzywa się Granger niemal prosząco.<br>Spoglądam na nią z niewzruszonym wyrazem twarzy.  
>— Jeśli pozwolisz...<br>Drzwi zamykają się za nią z cichym kliknięciem. Ukrywam twarz w dłoniach i nie poruszam się przez długą chwilę.

***

Przez cały tydzień mam zły humor.  
>Nie żeby ktoś to zauważył. W ciągu dnia ukrywam się w swoim gabinecie w Kolegium Wszystkich Świętych, wchodząc i wychodząc z niego tak, by uniknąć punktualnego, ośmiogodzinnego grafiku Granger. Zostaję do późna, często do dziesiątej wieczorem, a kiedy wracam do domu, jem to, co moi współlokatorzy zostawili mi do odgrzania, a potem zakopuję się pod kołdrą, odrętwiały i zziębnięty. Jeśli Milie albo Blaise pukają cicho do drzwi, zaniepokojeni o mój nastrój, ignoruję ich udając, że śpię.<br>Śmiechu warte. Oczywiście nie zasypiam. Podciągam kołdrę aż po nos i wpatruję się w ośnieżony ogród przez okno obok łóżka, całkowicie niezdolny do odpędzenia myśli i zamknięcia oczu. Pozwalam, by umysł zdradził mnie z koszmarnymi wspomnieniami o domu, którego nienawidzę i ojcu, którego niegdyś uwielbiałem.  
>W piątek w końcu narzucone samemu sobie odosobnienie zostaje przerwane.<br>Powinienem być mądrzejszy i nie odpowiadać na pukanie kwadrans przed piątą, ale jest ono gwałtowniejsze niż to, którym zazwyczaj zapowiada się Granger, więc myślę, że może to Marwick wpadł, żeby przedyskutować artykuł o ożywianiu inferiusów, który chcieliśmy razem opublikować. Z westchnieniem wstaję z kanapy.  
>Kiedy otwieram drzwi, Blaise opiera sie o kamienną futrynę. Ramiona ma skrzyżowane, a na jego ustach majaczy krzywy uśmieszek.<br>— Ty — mówi, wyciagając w moją stronę swój długi, smukły palec — idziesz ze mną do Feniksa & Homunculusa.  
>— Nie...<br>Podnosi dłoń, przerywając mi.  
>— Obiecałem Milie, że wcisnę w ciebie odpowiednią ilość składników odżywczych. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy je zjesz, czy wypijesz, ale wyjdziesz z tych okropnych pomieszczeń na przynajmniej godzinę albo dwie. — Patrzy na mnie, mrużąc oczy. — Bez dyskusji.<br>Protest nie ma sensu. Pozwalam mu zaciągnąć się na ulicę St Giles i paplać bezmyślnie przez całą drogę o uzdrowicielce z jego oddziału, którą zamierza poderwać. _Wygląda, jakby była warta jednej lub dwóch pojechanych w kosmos nocy, zanim mi się znudzi_, zwierza się, a ja uznaję to za osobliwie uspokajające.  
>Czeka do momentu, kiedy stawia przede mną drugi kufel piwa, zanim wyjawia prawdziwy powód, dla którego mnie tu przyprowadził.<br>— Dlaczego, u diabła, cały tydzień zachowywałeś się jak dupek? — Siada naprzeciwko mnie. — Chodzi o coś więcej niż twój ojciec, mam rację? — Macham dłonią, starając się bezsłownie zobrazować cały mój _Weltschmerz_[3]. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że ogólnikowa wymówka pracą w ogóle go nie przekona. Zna mnie zbyt dobrze i wie, że najszczęśliwszy bywam, kiedy jestem zajęty. — Twoja wycieczka do rezydencji nie mogła być aż taka straszna — mówi w końcu, kiedy nie odpowiadam.  
>Marszczę czoło i upijam duży łyk piwa. Hebrydzkie Czarne IPA[4] jest w tym tygodniu wyjątkowo mocne, ale mam świadomość, że niedługo będę potrzebował więcej, biorąc pod uwagę tor, którym biegnie rozmowa.<br>— Przyjemna też nie była.  
>— Tak. — Blaise kładzie dłoń obok mojej, co jest gestem najbliższym dotykowi, na jaki może się zdobyć spontanicznie, o ile sam nie pozwolę mu na więcej. Czego nigdy nie robię. — Ale nie miałeś żadnych koszmarów... ani zbyt dużej ilości snu, o czym zaraz porozmawiamy. I <em>zażyjesz<em> porządny eliksir nasenny. — Posyła mi poważne spojrzenie. — Tak czy siak, przez cały tydzień byłeś totalnym dupkiem, a to zazwyczaj znaczy, że jesteś na coś zły. Albo na kogoś.  
>Odstawiam na stół pusty kufel.<br>— Matka ci powiedziała, prawda?  
>Blaise unosi brew i odchyla się na krześle.<br>— Dlaczego miałaby to zrobić? — Kiedy się krzywię, on przewraca oczami. — Nie. Nie chciałem, żeby się o ciebie martwiła. Ma już dość na głowie.  
>Bierze łyk piwa, a ja pragnę, co mi się zdarza od czasu do czasu, by nie był moim przyjacielem i żałuję, że nie potrafię się zainteresować kimkolwiek. To przepiękny mężczyzna. Och, przypuszczam, że powinienem też żałować, iż Blaise gustuje tylko i wyłącznie w płci przeciwnej. Mimo to patrzenie na niego sprawia mi ogromną przyjemmność, a to wszystko, a nawet więcej, niż potrzebuję. Czasem chcę też, aby był głupi. I niezbyt spostrzegawczy.<br>— Potrzebuję kolejnego — oświadczam, podnosząc kufel. Kiedy wstaję, moje krzesło skrzypi po drewnianej podłodze. Nie oglądam się na Blaise'a, gdy odchodzę w stronę baru. Każdy czarodziej i czarownica z Oxfordu zdaje się być dzisiaj właśnie w tym pubie.  
>Kiedy wracam z piwem i tłustymi frytkami w drugiej ręce, Blaise pochyla się z dłońmi owiniętymi wokół swojego kufla. Siadam i kładę talerz pomiędzy nami, a on sięga po frytkę, wkłada ją do ust i przeżuwa powoli.<br>— Słyszałem, że Potter jest w Wildshire — mówi w końcu, a ja go za to nienawidzę, _naprawdę_ nienawidzę. Prawie wypluwam łyk piwa, który właśnie wziąłem.  
>— A co to ma z czymkolwiek wspólnego? — pytam, przybierając rozgniewany wyraz twarzy.<br>— Ty mi powiedz. — Blaise patrzy na lewo ode mnie, udając niezwykle zainteresowanego pojedynkiem na czarodziejskie rzutki. Jakaś grupa studentów robi z siebie idiotów i przeszkadza w grze stałym klientom. Stary Hordley prawdopodobnie zainterweniuje lada chwila. Co dziwne, wyczekuję tego.  
>— Blaise — rzucam ostrzegawczo. Nie jestem w nastroju, żeby to przerabiać i nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jak zdołał połączyć mój zły nastrój z Potterem.<br>— Twoja ciotka mi powiedziała. — mówi. — Byliśmy razem na odświętnym obiedzie dla ofiarodawców Świętego Munga.  
>Wyobrażam sobie Blaise'a pomiędzy sponsorami i niemal wybucham śmiechem. Jest ulubieńcem starszych osób, zarówno kobiet jak i mężczyzn, wszyscy kochają atrakcyjnego, młodego uzdrowiciela. To musi sprzyjać rozwojowi biznesu. Dyrekcja Świętego Munga zdaje się być zachwycona, że posiada go na wypadek takich właśnie okazji.<br>Posyłam mu zirytowane spojrzenie.  
>— Zdrajczyni.<br>Blaise śmieje się.  
>— Nieprawda. Andromeda to budząca szacunek, mądra kobieta, kropla w kroplę jak twoja matka.<br>— Nie flirtuj z moją ciotką — warczę. — I to _ona_ go sprowadziła. Do _rezydencji_. Z jego _bachorem_.  
>Blaise patrzy na mnie poważnie.<br>— Masz na myśli, że zmusiła go, żeby przyszedł? Nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie, by Potter chciał wrócić do dworu, podobnie jak ty. — Przerywa na moment. — A szczególnie, jeśli nie ma tam żadnego pozytywnie nastawionego towarzystwa.  
>Prycham prosto w swoje piwo.<br>— Też nie potrafię sobie tego wyobrazić.  
>— Draco, przestań komplikować. — Z narastającą irytacją zauważam, że w tym przypadku Blaise nie bierze mojej strony. Odstawia kufel. — Chociaż zdaję sobie sprawę, że to tak samo, jakby poprosić słońce, żeby nie świeciło.<br>Nadal wpatruję się w niego naburmuszony.  
>— Nie staram się komplikować. Po prostu mi się to nie podoba. Wcale. Czemu przebywa w rezydencji akurat wtedy, kiedy ja też się tam wybieram? To daje mi kolejny <em>idealny<em> powód, by nie wracać do dworu.  
>— Tak, wiem. — Twarz Blaise'a łagodnieje. Mój przyjaciel przez chwilę wygląda niemal przyjaźnie, ale chwilę potem znów zaczyna wiercić mnie przenikliwym wzrokiem. — Ale ty szukasz wymówek. Nie potrzebujesz żadnych innych powodów. Przyznaj, że się boisz.<br>Prawie kończę swoje piwo i nagle pragnę znowu znaleźć się w domu, w łóżku, z naciągniętą na głowę kołdrą.  
>— Musisz przyznać, że Potter w rezydencji to poważny czynnik odstraszający.<br>Blaise potrząsa głową.  
>— Nie, szczerze powiedziawszy, sądzę, że wspaniale się złożyło. Daje ci to możliwość skupienia gniewu konkretnie na nim. Poza tym naprawdę nie możesz bać się jednego Gryfona.<br>Patrzę na niego z oburzeniem, czując, jak drgają mi skrzydełka nosa. Zmieniam się w matkę, wiedziałem, że kiedyś nadejdzie ten dzień.  
>— <em>Nie boję się go<em>.  
>— Jak tam sobie uważasz. — Blaise wzrusza ramionami.<br>Wzdycham.  
>— Naprawdę.<br>— Więc dlaczego nie wróciłeś jeszcze do rezydencji? — pyta, przybierając postawę pełną rezerwy.  
>— Bo za żadną cholerę <em>nie chcę<em> tam wracać, ty pierdolony kretynie! — Kilka głów odwraca się w naszą stronę. Kiedy i Hordley na mnie zerka, zniżam głos do syku: — Tak trudno to zrozumieć?  
>Blaise wzdycha, ale uśmiecha się do obserwatorów. Ci rozluźniają się i na powrót dają nam spokój.<br>— Nie, nietrudno. Ale musisz to zrobić i dobrze o tym wiesz.  
>— Nie czuję się tam, jakbym był w domu — mówię z większym rozdrażnieniem, niż zamierzam.<br>— Racja, dopóki nie zaakceptujesz go jako swojej własności, nie jest twoim domem — zgadza sie Blaise.  
>Zaskakuje mnie znajome brzmienie słów, które właśnie wypowiedział.<br>— Wiesz, Potter stwierdził to samo. Powiedział coś o niebraniu domu w posiadanie.  
>— Coż, najwidoczniej od kiedy ostatni raz go widzieliśmy, zdołał wyhodować sobie mózg. — Blaise posyła mi uśmiech. Stara sie zawrzeć pokój. Pozwalam mu.<br>— Nie — odpowiadam. — Po prostu jest trochę starszy i lepiej zbudowany, niż pamiętam.  
>— Serio? — Blaise podnosi kufel do ust. — Jakie to przykre. Dlaczego wszyscy nasi wrogowie nie stali się grubi i brzydcy?<br>Czuję, że nieprzerwany dotychczas ucisk w piersi ustepuje odrobinę. Na razie.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI CZWARTEJ**

[1] foie gras — inaczej pasztet strasburski; produkowany z kaczych bądź gęsich wątróbek, jedna z najbardziej tradycyjnych (i najdroższych, a także dość kontrowersyjnych) potraw kuchni francuskiej  
>[2] wzór Fair Isle — tradycyjny wzór alpejski: .user/products/Fair%20Isle%20Yoke%20Cardigan%20-%  
>[3] Weltschmerz — „ból świata"; apatia, smutek, depresja, sentymentalny pesymizm wynikający z niedoskonałości świata; pojęcie stworzone przez niemieckiego preromantyka Johanna Paula Friedricha Richtera<br>[4] IPA — skrót od India Pale Ale, gatunku mocnego piwa o intensywnym smaku, produkowanego głównie w Wielkiej Brytanii oraz USA


	5. Część piąta

TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORKI (LINK W PROFILU)

BETY: DONNIE I KACZALKA

* * *

><p><strong>CZĘŚĆ PIĄTA<strong>

Do dworu wracam następnego dnia.

Blaise i Milie rozłożyli się w salonie pod kocami, dodatkowo ogrzewani zaklęciami ocieplającymi, by słuchać relacji z meczu quidditcha, rozgrywającego się w Marakeszu pomiędzy Anglią a Maroko. („Niech ich diabli", rzuciła Milie gorzko, kiedy komentatorzy żartowali sobie na temat upału, a po chwili odświeżyła zaklęcie ocieplające wokół swoich stóp.)

Zatrzymuję się w progu, opatulony płaszczem i grubym, ciężkim szalikiem. Na głowę naciągam szarą, dzianinową czapkę.

— Powinienem zwrócić książkę Bagshot — mówię, a Blaise odgarnia koc na tyle, by spojrzeć na mnie z kanapy.

— Całkiem niezły pomysł — odpowiada.

Kiwam głową i odwracam wzrok, zarzucając torbę na ramię.

Wchodzę do kominka, zanim zdążę zmienić zdanie.

Kiedy chwilę później dosłownie wypadam z paleniska, korytarz rezydencji jest cichy i pogrążony w mroku. Wstaję i otrzepuję szaty. Nie znoszę sieci Fiuu, aportacja jest o wiele bardziej cywilizowanym środkiem transportu.

Wchodzę po schodach, omijając co drugi stopień, moja dłoń ślizga się po poręczy. Wiem, że ciotki Andromedy dziś tutaj nie będzie. Zastępuje matkę na przyjęciu charytatywnym, które wydaje klub wioślarski ojca. Biblioteka jest pusta, kiedy przekraczam jej próg. Kładę książkę Bagshot na stole obok drzwi, a ta momentalnie otwiera się, wszystkie strony przewracają się kolejno w zawrotnym tempie, po czym znowu zamyka się i unosi, z perfekcyjną precyzją lecąc w kierunku swojego miejsca w górnej części zbiorów. Zerkam na biurko ojca. Jego podobizna na obrazie śpi, złożone ręce spoczywają na kolanach. Palce mojej młodszej postaci wczepiają się w jego szatę. Powoli nabieram powietrza. Żałuję, że nie pamiętam ojca w taki sposób, ale mam jakieś przebłyski wspomnień. Siedzenie z wędkami w rękach na brzegu rzeki Nadder w lecie. Dłoń ojca na moim ramieniu, jego uśmiech, kiedy szliśmy przez Pokątną. Święta Bożego Narodzenia przepełnione światełkami, choinkami, ciepłem domu, śmiechem ojca i pocałunkami matki.

Wszystkie jednak odeszły w cień przy tych dwóch okropnych latach pod koniec nauki w Hogwarcie, kiedy moje życie zostało przysłonięte obecnością Czarnego Pana.

Nie sądzę, bym kiedykolwiek przestał odczuwać lęk.

Drżąc, zamykam za sobą drzwi biblioteki.

Galeria pogrążona jest w ciszy. Szare, zimowe światło sączy się przez wysokie okna, zlewając z długimi cieniami. Błękitno-biały dywan jest miękki, tłumi moje kroki, kiedy po nim przechodzę. Portrety przodków przyglądają mi się z pokrytych ciemnymi panelami ścian. Nie mówią do mnie przez większość czasu, a Brutus dąsa się gdzieś poza swoją ramą. Obok kominka znajduje się wnęka, w której jako dziecko leżałem na brzuchu przez całe godziny z rozłożonymi przede mną czarodziejskimi zabawkami, planując kolejną ofensywę na twierdzę aurorów, umieszczoną na parapecie nade mną.

Zatrzymuję się przy ciężkim kredensie z orzecha, wykonanym dla mojej praprababki. Za lepszych czasów stały na nim bożonarodzeniowe dekoracje: misa z ciętego szkła wypełniona słodyczami z Miodowego Królestwa, które podbierałem, a skrzaty dopełniały ubytek, małe drzewko z elfami, przezroczystymi szklanymi bombkami i srebrnymi gwiazdami, długimi białymi świecami, które paliły się całą noc. Teraz na błyszczącej powierzchni blatu nie stoi nic poza krzywiącym się popiersiem ciotecznego dziadka Antoniusa. Pocieram twarde kosmyki włosów na czubku jego głowy, a on odpowiada mi rozgniewanym spojrzeniem.

— Wystarczy, chłopcze — warczy, ale ja przekręcam już jego podobiznę tak, by otworzyły się ukryte drzwi, ukazując wąskie dębowe schody pokryte szarym dywanikiem.

Nie wiem, po co się po nich wspinam. Mam świadomość, dokąd mnie zaprowadzą, a to ostatnie miejsce w domu, w którym chciałbym się znaleźć. Mimo to jestem na szczycie i drżącymi dłońmi otwieram drzwi.

Sztandar Slytherinu wciąż wisi przechylony nad krzesłem w kącie obok obramowanego plakatu zawodnika Zjednoczonych z Puddlemere, Benjya Williamsa. Zasłony w oknach są odsłonięte, pyłki kurzu wirują widoczne w strumieniu światła padającego na podłogę i oświetlającego deski z ciemnego drewna.

Drzwi do przejścia zamykają się za mną z cichym kliknięciem. Używałem go ciągle, kiedy ten pokój służył mi za sypialnię. W przeciwnym kącie ukryte są kolejne drzwi, pokryte panelami z polerowanej wiśni i jasnoniebieskim adamaszkiem, prowadzące do kuchni. Podczas ferii późnymi nocami przemykałem się tam po przekąski i przemycałem poszewkę na poduszkę wypełnioną tartami, ciastami i butelkami dyniowego soku. Jeśli nie aprobowała tego matka, to przynajmniej robiły to skrzaty. Cudem jest, biorąc pod uwagę ilość jedzenia, jaką pochłaniałem, że nie skończyłem będąc dwa razy grubszym od Vince'a.

Przekraczam próg pokoju. Przy jednej ze ścian znajduje się regał na książki. Przechodzę obok niego, przesuwając po nim lekko palcami, dotykając grzbietów woluminów. Są tutaj wszystkie moje starannie ułożone hogwarckie podręczniki. Są też dziecięce książki, na których dorastałem — obdarte „Baśnie Barda Beedle'a", które matka czytała mi pomimo obiekcji ojca; on wolał „Opowieści spod muchomora" autorstwa Beatrix Bloxam. Następna stoi „Dziecięca antologia potworów", należąca wcześniej do dziadka Abraxasa, seria „Ned Newton, Niewymowny", którą pochłaniałem podczas pierwszego i drugiego roku w szkole. W kącie znajduję swoją starą miotłę i zwisające z niej rękawiczki do quidditcha. Dotykam ich lekko. Skóra jest miękka, niemal ciepła. Nabieram drżącego oddechu i odwracam się.

Dywan wciąż tu jest. Okrągły i wielki, w biało-czarne zawijasy, rozciąga się od kominka aż po łóżko. Nie potrafię powstrzymać dygotu. Zamykam oczy, zaciskając pięści, a oddech zamiera mi w gardle. Wciąż czuję, jak narasta we mnie krzyk, pamiętam tę pierwszą noc, kiedy walczyłem cały czas, a on przygniatał mnie do podłogi, jego ręce na mojej szyi i szczęce. Im bardziej się wyrywałem, tym głośniej się śmiał. W jego oddechu wyczuwałem whisky.

Nie pijam whisky. Nigdy.

Kolejny krok i stoję na dywanie. Otacza mnie i wiem, jak to jest czuć go na nagiej skórze. Jak drapie, jak piecze.

Oplatam palcami wysoki, wąski słupek łóżka. Przywieram do niego, niemal nie mogąc oddychać i zaciskam dłoń tak mocno, że rzeźbione zdobienia wgryzają mi się w skórę. Nie byłem tutaj od zakończenia wojny. Przeniosłem swoje ubrania zaraz po tym, gdy aurorzy pozwolili nam wrócić, i zająłem sypialnię na drugim końcu korytarza. Powiedziałem rodzicom, że chcę prywatności. Wiedzieli, że kłamię. Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, nigdy jednak nie poruszaliśmy tego tematu.

Słyszę w uchu jego szept. _Taki dobry chłopiec_. Wpatruję się w łóżko. Adamaszkowa kołdra leży na materacu. Pasuje do ścian, jasnych i pastelowych. Mam wrażenie, że jeśli tylko ją odgarnę, ślady krwi wciąż tam będą. Lubił, gdy krwawiłem, lubił mnie ranić.

Zaskakuje mnie cichy jęk, który sam wydaję. Opadam na podłogę, dłonie ześlizgują mi się po słupkach łóżka. Nie mogę oddychać. Nie mogę myśleć. Rzeczy, o których — co nagle do mnie dociera — zdołałem zapomnieć, przypominają mi się zbyt szybko i rozbijają o mnie. Jego zapach, dotyk, smak spermy na ustach, palce wczepiające się we włosy, szarpiące głowę do tyłu.

Ból. Jego śmiech, kiedy powiedział mi, że należę do niego. Sposób, w jaki przyciskał mnie do łóżka, moja twarz wgnieciona w poduszki, ramiona wyciągnięte nad głową.

Ostre ukłucie Diffindo wycelowane w ramiona, sunące wzdłuż pleców.

Wstrząsa mną dreszcz.

— Nie — wykrztuszam, wstając. — Nie. — Sięgam dłonią przed siebie, uderzam nią o lampę na szafce nocnej. Spada i roztrzaskuje się o podłogę. Odwracam się w oka mgnieniu, sięgając po różdżkę.

Moje zaklęcie uderza w ścianę i wyrywa z niej kawałek adamaszku.

_Tęskniłeś za mną?_ Słyszę jego drwinę. Znowu się odwracam i kolejne zaklęcie trafia w półki na książki, sprawiając, że przelatują przez pokój falą papieru i skórzanych okładek.

— Drań. — Mój głos staje się dziki.

Jest tutaj, ze schludnie ułożonymi włosami, w garniturze bez skazy. _Tęskniłeś?_, pyta, a potem sięga po mnie. Zataczam się do tyłu, rzucając klątwami na oślep.

Łapią mnie ramiona, trzymają mocno, a ja krzyczę, kopię i wyrywam się. Różdżka wyślizguje mi się z palców, kiedy przyciskam dłonie do piersi.

— Malfoy. — Wbijam paznokcie w nadgarstek i drapię go zaciekle. — Malfoy! — Głos słyszę obok swojego ucha, głośny i władczy. Jestem pochylony do przodu, próbuję złapać oddech. — Cii — mówi głos, ale moje serce nadal łomocze jak oszalałe. — Już dobrze.

Wyrywam się w momencie, kiedy poluźnia się uścisk dłoni na moich ramionach. Przed oczami migają mi okulary, ciemne włosy i mały chłopiec, uczepiony framugi drzwi, ale jestem już w drodze do przejścia prowadzącego do kuchni, gdzie będę bezpieczny. Zawsze jestem bezpieczny ze skrzatami. Zawsze.

Zbiegam po schodach. Poły płaszcza trzepoczą mi wokół kostek, a torba zawieszona na ramieniu obija się o biodro. Dwa razy niemal upadam do przodu, ale podpieram się ścian. Nie mam odwagi spojrzeć do tyłu. Słyszę go za sobą, oddycha ciężko, woła, żebym się zatrzymał.

Nie słucham.

Kiedy wbiegam do kuchni, skrzaty odwracają się w moją stronę.

— Panie Draco — mówi jeden z nich, ale ja prę naprzód. Nie mogę czuć. Nie mogę oddychać. Nie mogę…

Zaciskam palce na pokrzywach, które leżą na desce do krojenia, świeżo ścięte i czekające na umycie. Ledwie czuję ukłucia. Zdesperowany, ściskam je mocniej.

Chcę po prostu, kurwa, _czuć_.

— Jezu. — Nagle obok mnie pojawia się Potter i łapie moje dłonie, próbując wyjąć mi pokrzywy z uścisku. — Ty _idioto_... — przerywa z sapnięciem. — Essy...

Skrzatka wręcza mu puszkę, nie czekając, aż skończy zdanie.

Potter popycha mnie delikatnie na krzesło, odwija mi szalik i zdejmuje pasek torby przez głowę. Kładzie ją i moją różdżkę na stole obok. Drżę. Moje dłonie są czerwone i pokłute. Zaciskam je i prostuję na zmianę, zmuszając ból, by wniknął głębiej. Potter otwiera puszkę i macza w niej palce, a potem ujmuje mnie za rękę. Wyrywam mu ją.

— Przestań — mówi łagodnie. Ponownie łapie mnie za nadgarstek, odgarniając rękaw płaszcza. Przesuwa kciukiem po moim pulsie, a ja powoli się uspokajam. — Potrzebujesz tego.

Ledwie udaje mi się utrzymać dłoń nieruchomo, kiedy wciera w nią maść. Pieczenie znika. Nienawidzę go za to. Odwracam wzrok i przygryzam wargi, kiedy zajmuje się drugą dłonią. Z trudem znoszę jego dotyk. Czuję, że nie panuję nad sytuacją. Nie jestem w pełni władzy. James stoi po drugiej stronie stołu, obserwując mnie ze zmarszczonym czołem. Potter zerka na syna.

— Essy — mówi cicho i puszcza mnie. Przez moje ciało przebiega fala skrępowania. — Proszę, zabierz Jamesa na górę.

Skrzatka kiwa głową, a potem bierze chłopca za rękę i wyprowadza go w milczeniu. Obserwują nas wszystkie skrzaty. Potter odchodzi, jego kroki odbijają się echem po wyłożonej kafelkami podłodze. Po chwili powraca z dwoma szklankami i butelką Ognistej Whisky.

— Nie — mówię. Mam zachrypnięty głos. — Tylko nie whisky. — Przełykam ślinę. — Ani brandy. Wszystko, tylko nie to.

Potter nie protestuje. Odwraca się, a obok niego już stoi skrzatka, trzymając w dłoniach butelkę wódki.

— Dla pana Draco — mówi z zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem rzuconym w moim kierunku.

Z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn dziwię się, że zna moje preferencje dotyczące alkoholu. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu jestem zaskoczony. Z pewnością wiedzą przecież, co lubię. To ich życiowa misja, prawda? Przypuszczam, że to ich zmartwienie bardziej mnie niepokoi. Nigdy nie traktowałem skrzatów w taki sposób, jak ojciec, obdarowujący je kopniakami w brzuch, kiedy był — aż nazbyt często — niezadowolony. Od pewnego wieku ignorowałem je przez większość czasu, niekiedy, w złości, pociągnąłem za ucho. Mimo to wiele z nich było w dzieciństwie moimi towarzyszami zabaw. Spoglądam na skrzatkę.

— Jak się nazywasz? — pytam.

Przekrzywia głowę i zerka na mnie kątem oka.

— Blodwen, proszę pana.

— Bloddy — szepczę, a wtedy na twarzy stworzenia zakwita uśmiech. Opiekowała się mną, kiedy byłem dzieckiem, ale potem zaszła w ciążę i matka odesłała ją do kuchni. Nikt przecież nie chce widzieć ciężarnego skrzata wałęsającego się po domu. — Dziękuję.

Przytakuje i prostuje ramiona.

— Nie ma za co, panie Draco. — Rzuca władcze spojrzenie reszcie skrzatów i robi krok do tyłu.

Potter nalewa alkohol i wręcza mi jeden kieliszek, a potem uderza o niego swoim.

— Zdrowie.

Wypijam wódkę jednym dużym łykiem. Jest lodowata. Kiedy wyciągam przed siebie kieliszek, Potter napełnia go bez słowa.

— Dlaczego nie whisky? — pyta.

— To właśnie pił. — Wpatruję się w kieliszek.

Potter odstawia swój na bok.

— Twój ojciec?

Potrząsam głową.

— Ojciec pił brandy. Zazwyczaj. — Nadal jestem otępiały i oszołomiony, a moje serce bije tylko odrobinę wolniej. — Yaxley. — Unoszę kieliszek do ust i wypijam zawartość.

Kiedy go opuszczam, dłonie drżą mi nieznacznie.

— Yaxley — powtarza Potter. Jego palce zaciskają się na butelce. — I to z nim walczyłeś na górze?

— Przypuszczam, że tak. — Trzymam kieliszek w obu dłoniach. Chłód na podrażnionych palcach jest przyjemnie bolesny. — Tak — dodaję po chwili.

Przez moment obaj milczymy, po czym Potter dotyka mojego ramienia. Odsuwam się, oddech grzęźnie mi w gardle.

— Nie. — Głos mam ostry, wysoki. Przez moje ciało przepływa irracjonalna fala strachu.

Potter odsuwa się i patrzy na mnie.

— Co on ci zrobił? — pyta.

— A jak myślisz? — Czuję się ospały. Letargiczny. Panika zmieniła się w wyczerpanie.

Potter nie odpowiada. Po prostu mnie obserwuje. W końcu przeczesuje dłonią włosy i bezwiednie stawia je do góry. Wygląda idiotycznie.

— Dlatego rezydencja tak cię niepokoi.

Zerkam na skrzaty, przygotowujące kolację. Przestały się nam przyglądać. Przypuszczam, że po przetrwaniu rządów Czarnego Pana we dworze jedno głupie załamanie nerwowe niezbyt je interesuje.

— Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd przebywałem w tamtym pokoju — odpowiadam w końcu. — To wszystko.

— Chcesz o tym pogadać? — pyta niepewnie.

Patrzę na niego z przerażeniem.

— Nie!

Potter wygląda, jakby odczuł wyraźną ulgę.

— Gdybyś jednak... — przerywa i upija łyk wódki.

— Cóż, nie chcę. — Wbijam w niego nieugięte spojrzenie. Odstawiam kieliszek. — I jeśli powiesz komuś o tym choć słowo, Potter, wyślę twoje jaja poza jakikolwiek obszar boskiej egzystencji, przysięgam na grób swojego ojca.

— Nie mam takiego zamiaru, Malfoy. — Obserwuje mnie, kiedy wstaję, podpierając się jedną ręką, by nie stracić równowagi. — Wszystko w porządku?

Prostuję ramiona.

— Tak.

Potter ponownie stawia kieliszek na stole.

— James się o ciebie martwił. Wysłał po mnie Gobbo, gdy... — Wzdycha. — Po prostu kiedy powiem mojemu dziecku, że naprawdę nic ci nie jest, chcę mieć pewność, że to prawda. Już i tak ma dość zmartwień przeze mnie i Gin...

— Powiedziałem, że wszystko w porządku. — Spoglądam na niego, zaciskając usta. Muszę się stąd wydostać. Nie mam ochoty się z nim spierać. Nie po tym... Ledwie tłumię dreszcz, ale Potter od razu mruży oczy. To mnie denerwuje. To przecież [i]on[/i], na litość Merlina. Nie powinien być spostrzegawczy.

— Nie wyglądasz, jakbyś…

Przerywam mu.

— Nie, nie będę pytał, po co twój dzieciak mnie śledził.

— Gobbo zajmuje się nim w galerii, kiedy pracuję — odpowiada Potter spokojnie. — Tam już zrobiłem porządek.

Zapinam płaszcz i oplatam szyję szalikiem. Skrzaty patrzą na mnie kątem oka, kiedy sięgam po torbę, choć wciąż zajęte są gotowaniem.

— Trzymaj go z daleka od mojego pokoju — rzucam. Naciągam czapkę na uszy. — I siebie też.

Zanim Potter ma możliwość odpowiedzieć, aportuję się z rezydencji.

* * *

><p>Wracam do domu od strony rzeki Cherwell. Żeby się uspokoić, potrzebuję czasu spędzonego na zimnie i śniegu.<p>

Blaise jest w kuchni, zaparza herbatę w dzbanku. Zerka na mnie, mrużąc oczy.

— Co się dzieje?

— Nic — odpowiadam, zdejmując szalik. Torbę rzucam obok stołu. — Potter. — Dłonie wciąż mi się trzęsą i nie patrzę w kierunku Blaise'a. Czasami jest zbyt spostrzegawczy. Przewieszam płaszcz przez oparcie krzesła i kiwam głową w kierunku dzbanka.

— Jaką parzysz?

— Darjeeling. — Blaise sięga po drugi kubek. — Jesteś pewien, że to tylko Potter?

— A co innego mogłoby być? — Na kracie ustawionej na kredensie stygną bułeczki z rodzynkami. Sięgam po jedną i wgryzam się w nią. Jest miękka, ciepła i słodka.

Blaise marszczy brwi.

— Kiedy Milie zapyta, gdzie się podziała jedna bułeczka, zwalę na ciebie. — Nalewa herbatę i wręcza mi kubek. — A co do twojego pytania: wiele rzeczy.

Ignoruję go, wyglądając przez kuchenne okno. Śnieg pokrył różany trejaż i rozrośniętą winorośl.

— Anglia wygrała?

— Przegrała — oznajmia Blaise ponuro. — O dwieście punktów. Precz od bułeczek. — Krzywię się, a on patrzy na mnie znacząco. — Lepiej nie rzucaj się Milie w oczy.

Tak zamierzam zrobić.

Kiedy tego samego wieczoru wychodzę spod prysznica, na moim łóżku leży fiolka z eliksirem bezsennego snu.

Zażywam go z wdzięcznością.

* * *

><p>Za ołowiowymi oknami w moim biurze prószy śnieg. Mimo iż zarzekałem się przed Milie, że <em>koniecznie<em> muszę iść dzisiaj do pracy i spędzić czas nad kluczowym projektem, teraz odpoczywam w swoim gabinecie, ciesząc się spokojem i ciszą niemal pustych korytarzy. Przed nosem rozpostartą mam starą gazetę, a wcześniej rzuciłem zaklęcie ocieplające i zamieniłem buty na ulubione kapcie z owczej skóry. Zanurzam się całkowicie w cudownym stanie relaksu aż do momentu, w którym do moich uszu docierają głosy z zewnątrz.

Rozpoznawszy, że jeden z nich należy do Granger, pospiesznie wstaję i z powrotem wkładam buty. Szybko rzucone zaklęcie wiążące sznurówki działa dokładnie w odpowiednim momencie. Słyszę pukanie do drzwi i jestem pewien, że Granger chce wyciągnąć mnie z biura, bym zjadł obiad z naukowcami albo z innego, równie odstręczającego powodu. Myślę nad tym, czy by się nie ulotnić, ale bariery antyaportacyjne są silne, a ucieczka przez okna to raczej wyjście zbyt ostateczne.

Otwieram drzwi i przygotowana wymówka zamiera mi na ustach. Potter.

Krzepki, nienaturalnie opalony i dziwnie spokojny, opiera się o framugę, kiedy ja stoję i gapię się na niego z otwartymi ustami niczym ryba łaknąca wody. W jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób korytarz nie jest już tak nagi i złowróżbny, kiedy on w nim stoi. Potter promieniuje witalnością.

To naprawdę mnie denerwuje.

— Cześć, Malfoy — mówi.

Zapominam o dobrym wychowaniu.

— Co tu, do diabła, robisz?

Najwyraźniej brak manier go nie obchodzi. Macha ręką w kierunku gabinetu Granger.

— Przyszedłem odwiedzić Hermionę.

Kiwam głową. Stoimy, patrząc na siebie. Zwyczajna uprzejmość wymaga ode mnie, bym zaprosił go do środka. Nie robię tego.

Ale tym również zdaje się nie przejmować. Wpatruje się we mnie spokojnym wzrokiem, bez cienia niecierpliwości czy irytacji. Nie czeka na nic, po prostu tutaj _jest_.

Łamię się pierwszy. Idiota ze mnie.

— Przypuszczam, że chciałbyś wejść.

_Powiedz nie_, myślę. _Proszę._

— Jasne — mówi Potter i przekracza próg mojego biura.

Kiedy wchodzi do pomieszczenia, natychmiast zdaje się wypełniać je całkowicie. Nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć, to tak, jakby do pokoju wtargnął powiew energii. Nagle wszystko wygląda nieco inaczej. Potter wchłania otoczenie, książki, dokumenty, manuskrypty, sterty najróżniejszych przedmiotów, moją magiczną lupę i aparaturę odszyfrowującą, szybkopiszące pióra, więcej artykułów piśmiennych, niż prawdopodobnie widział w ciągu całego życia.

— Łał. — Ogląda stos pergaminów, kopii oryginałów, które znajdują się gdzieś w głębinach Muzeum Brytyjskiego. Sterta grozi zawaleniem. — Lubisz papier.

— Bardziej niż ludzi — oświadczam znacząco.

Przyjmuje mój nastrój ze spokojem. Podchodzi do małej gablotki —kolekcjonerskiej perełki — wypełnionej zwyczajnymi odpadkami, które skupiają się głównie wokół historii. Siedemnastowieczny, przeklęty zamek drzwiowy z Brukseli, który miał za zadanie powodować impotencję u złodziei, ale wykonawca zaprojektował go tak, by klątwa nie dotknęła flamandzkiego dżentelmena, który go zamówił. Zatruty pierścień należący rzekomo do Lukrecji Borgii, ale bardziej prawdopodobne jest, iż jego właścicielką była Anna z Kleve. Pudełko wypełnione szesnastowiecznymi, arabskimi medykamentami sporządzonymi ze zmielonych mumii. Ostatnia fiolka eliksiru bezsennego snu, jaką podarował mi Severus, oznaczona datą jego śmierci.

— To ma za dużo energii. — Potter robi gest w kierunku zatrutego pierścienia, marszcząc czoło. — Nie jestem pewien, czy powinieneś trzymać tę rzecz w swoim biurze. Jest za małe.

Wpatruję się w niego beznamiętnie.

— O czym ty, na Merlina, mówisz?

Potter wzdycha.

— Malfoy, jestem specjalistą od energii pomieszczeń. Pracuję z mocą w stanie stagnacji oraz z przedmiotami, które zamknięto w czterech ścianach lub innych ograniczonych przestrzeniach. Dlatego Andromeda pomyślała, że mógłbym pomóc ci z rezydencją.

— Słyszałem, że twoją pracą jest doprowadzanie wszystkich do szaleństwa.

Potter unosi brew.

— To też — stwierdza po chwili.

— Shacklebolt nie pozwoliłby ci od razu zasiąść na stanowisku zastępcy szefa aurorów, co? — Nie potrafię powstrzymać sarkazmu.

Potter nie wygląda na zmieszanego. Wzrusza ramionami, schowawszy dłonie w kieszeniach.

— Chciałem trochę czasu dla siebie.

— Pracując w rezydencji. — Wiem, że brzmię sceptycznie. — Nie możesz znieść mojej rodziny...

— Czasem budynki muszą zostać oczyszczone — mówi cicho. — Bez względu na to, do kogo należą. — Spogląda na mnie poważnie. — To, co się w nich kryje, nie zawsze jest widoczne.

Obserwujemy siebie nawzajem. To ja pierwszy odwracam wzrok.

— Więc nie bardzo podoba ci się moje biuro — odzywam się.

Rozgląda się naokoło.

— Nie jest źle, ale można byłoby coś z tym zrobić.

— Cóż, to wiekowy budynek. Jestem pewien, że jest tutaj dużo pracy. — Przesuwam z kanapy na podłogę stos starych akademickich dzienników, które nadal muszę przeczytać.

— Byłbyś zaskoczony. To nie ma nic wspólnego z wiekiem budynku, a bardziej z historią ludzi, którzy z niego korzystali.

— Hmm, brzmi podejrzanie podobnie do mugolskiej psychoanalizy. — Przekrzywiam głowę w bok. Po wojnie, za poleceniem ciotki Andromedy, zdesperowana matka próbowała wysłać mnie raz do mugolskiego lekarza, który utrzymywał, że mówienie mogłoby pomóc mi przezwyciężyć (tu cytuję) „osobiste trudności", ale powiedziałem jej, że nie będę szukać porady u kogoś, komu musiałbym kłamać o swojej przeszłości. Poza tym myśl, że ktokolwiek miałby analizować zawartość mojego mózgu, wywoływała we mnie mdłości. W końcu z jakiegoś powodu stałem się mistrzem oklumencji.

Potter wyszczerza zęby w uśmiechu.

— Ale nie jest z nią powiązane w najmniejszym stopniu. Oczyszczanie przestrzeni to znacznie starsza praktyka i działa, czy w nią wierzysz czy nie. To jak mycie okien. — Zerkam na ołowiowe szyby, które mogą zostać oczyszczone jedynie za pomocą magii, by pozostać w nienaruszonym stanie. — Tyle że to raczej porządki wewnętrzne niż zewnętrzne, by można było jasno myśleć.

Jestem ciekaw wbrew swojej woli.

— A co powiedziałbyś o mojej przestrzeni? — pytam.

Potter rozgląda się wokół swobodnie.

— Nie lubisz porzucać swoich projektów. Masz tu dużo papierów, których na razie nie potrzebujesz. A książki na podłodze przeszkadzają ci w zabraniu się za następne zadanie.

— Przecież to można odnieść do każdego naukowca, prawda? — ripostuję.

— No nie wiem — odpowiada. — Ale właśnie odwiedziłem biuro Hermiony i ona nie miała na podłodze tego rodzaju bloków energii.

Z westchnieniem siadam na krześle przy biurku, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

— Ostatnio czułem lekki zastój. — Nie przyznaję, że ma rację co do porzucania projektów. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej sobie życzę, to zachęcenie go do drążenia tematu.

— Mogę zmienić kilka rzeczy, jeśli chcesz — mówi. — To znaczy, najlepiej byłoby dla ciebie, gdybyś pozbył się stąd tych rupieci. Ale mogę przesunąć to i owo, żeby było łatwiej.

Ze zdziwieniem zdaję sobie sprawę, że ufam mu, jeśli chodzi o moją przestrzeń. Nie lubię, kiedy przebywają tu inni ludzie, ale teraz jestem gotowy pozwolić, by poprzestawiał moje rzeczy. [i]Dziwne[/i], wnioskuję w myślach.

— Jeśli przemieścisz tylko energię — odpowiadam, mrużąc oczy, ale on zdaje się brać sprawę na poważnie.

— Zgoda.

Potter przechadza się wokół pokoju, patrzy, a potem prosi o pozwolenie na wejście na zaplecze, gdzie mam sofę i kilka ulubionych bądź mniej potrzebnych książek. Zgadzam się po chwili wahania. Nie przejmuje władzy nad pomieszczeniem, gdy do niego wkracza. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu jest pełen szacunku i chyba niczego nie przemieszcza. Nie ma nawet ochoty obejrzeć mojej kolekcji czarodziejskiej erotyki z epoki wiktoriańskiej czy skandalicznych biografii autorstwa Skeeter. Zamiast tego przygląda się półkom, zakamarkom, szczelinom i pustym miejscom. Wyciąga dłoń, by wyczuć coś w kącie.

Wreszcie otwiera okno i nagle czuję, jak to _coś_ przez nie umyka. Nie jestem pewien, czym to jest, ale po chwili pokój wydaje się jaśniejszy.

Powtarza cały proces w moim biurze, a potem idzie do umywalki i myje ręce.

Kiedy kończy, czuję się dziwnie spokojny. Zdaje się, że to jego obecność działa na mnie w ten sposób, a cokolwiek zrobił, zatrzymał to uczucie w moim gabinecie. Nagle mam siłę, by wziąć się za szczególnie nieprzyjemny artykuł, który muszę napisać w wyszukanie grzecznym stylu.

— Dziękuję, Potter. — Nigdy nie myślałem, że słowa te wydobędą się kiedyś z moich ust.

Wyciąga dłoń, by się pożegnać i zanim zdaję sobie sprawę, przyjmuję ją tak, jak zrobiłaby to każda inna osoba. Fakt, że to dla mnie niezwykłe wydarzenie, przechodzi niezauważony, ale wewnątrz mój umysł śpiewa i czuję się tym niemal oszołomiony. Dotyk jest zakazany, jeśli chodzi o moją osobę, jednak pozwalam dotknąć mnie Potterowi. Tylko Milie i matka mają pozwolenie na kontakt fizyczny i to jedynie w szczególnych przypadkach.

— Do widzenia, Malfoy — mówi, a potem wraca do biura Granger. W odróżnieniu od naszego pierwszego spotkania, niechętnie patrzę, jak odchodzi.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI PIĄTEJ**


	6. Część szósta

TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORKI (LINK W PROFILU)

BETY: DONNIE I KACZALKA

* * *

><p><strong>CZĘŚĆ SZÓSTA<strong>

Budzę się, oddychając ciężko, z sercem łomoczącym jak oszalałe.

Zjawy ze snu oddalają się ode mnie, pozostawiając w zamian chłód i pustkę. Wiem, że to był on. Musiał być. Wciąż czuję na skórze jego dotyk i przesiąknięty whisky oddech tuż przy uchu.

Do pokoju przez okno wpada niebiesko-białe dzięki płatkom śniegu światło księżyca. Odgarniam pościel i wstaję na drżących nogach. _To tylko sen_, mówię sobie, żałując, że nie przyjąłem propozycji Blaise'a, by zażyć kolejną dawkę eliksiru bezsennego snu.

Dzisiejszy koszmar różnił się od pozostałych.

Był w nim ojciec.

Księżyc, teraz między pierwszą kwadrą a pełnią, wisi na niebie tak blisko, iż myślę, że niemal mógłbym go pochwycić. Wpatruję się w bezchmurne niebo przez ołowiowe szyby.

Słyszę pukanie do drzwi.

— Wejdź, Blaise — mówię ze znużeniem.

Do sypialni wchodzi Milie, zawiązując pasek szlafroka. Ma nagie stopy, a jej włosy spływają po ramionach zwichrzoną falą loków.

— Aktywował zaklęcia, zanim poszedł na oddział.

— Wiesz, niedługo zacznie mnie tym denerwować — oświadczam. Milie staje za mną, widzę jej odbicie w oknie. Jest wysoka jak na kobietę, niemal mojego wzrostu. Zastanawiam się, czy zdaje sobie sprawę, jaka z niej niezwykła osoba. Nigdy nie będzie tak piękna jak matka czy Pansy, ale jest atrakcyjna, kompetentna i nie zadaje się z idiotami. Nic dziwnego, że łapię Blaise'a na tym, jak czasem jej się przygląda.

— Niedługo — przytakuje. — Zaczynam być zmęczona tym, że obaj mnie budzicie. Wstaję rano do pracy.

Zerkam na nią. Posyła mi lekki uśmiech.

— Przepraszam.

— Nie przepraszaj. — Delikatnie kładzie mi dłoń na ramieniu. Nie jestem pewien, dlaczego jej nie odrzucam. Być może trochę mniej się boję. A może dlatego, że to Milie, ciepła, bezpieczna i pewna siebie. — To znowu ten sen?

Kiwam głową. Stoimy w ciszy przez długą chwilę. Wzdycham.

— Muszę tam wrócić, wiesz?

Milie opiera czoło o moją skroń.

— Wiem. — Kiedy się odsuwam, nie jest urażona. — Pójdę z tobą.

Potrząsam głową.

— Nie możesz. — Nabieram głębokiego oddechu. — Muszę to zrobić sam.

Milie obserwuje mnie tylko oczami pełnymi smutku.

Odwracam się i sięgam po sweter.

* * *

><p>Stoję przed bramą rezydencji przez kwadrans, walcząc z samym sobą.<p>

— Och, na miłość boską — mówię w końcu, pełen odrazy do swojego tchórzostwa, i kładę dłoń na żelaznej bramie.

Zanim mogę się odsunąć, zostaję przez nią przeciągnięty w fali dymu i ciepła.

* * *

><p>Potter zastaje mnie siedzącego po turecku na dywanie w mojej sypialni, trzymającego w dłoni małego znicza-zabawkę. Płaszcz i szalik położyłem na podłodze.<p>

Kuca obok i dotyka lekko mojego ramienia.

— Malfoy.

Spoglądam na niego beznamiętnie. Nie wiem, jak długo tu siedzę. Chyba wystarczająco, by zdrętwiała mi noga.

— Och. To ty.

— Zaklęcia ochronne zostały naruszone — mówi. — Byłem na górze i zauważyłem... — Siada przede mną i też krzyżuje nogi, tak że nasze kolana niemal się dotykają. Ma na sobie podkoszulek i parę niebieskich spodni od piżamy w szkocką kratę. — Wszystko w porządku?

Kiwam głową. Myślę, że tak. Z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn.

— Coś tu zmieniłeś. Aura jest… — Waham się. — Inna. Trochę jak twoja.

— Może i zmieniłem — odpowiada Potter. Bawi się wystrzępioną krawędzią nogawki. Jego nagie stopy są długie i kościste, na piętach ma nagniotki, a paznokcie wymagają obcięcia. — Pomyślałem, że pewnie wrócisz. — Rozgląda się po pokoju. — Muszę powiedzieć, że raczej nie było tu zbyt przyjemnie. Nie mam pojęcia, jak przetrwałeś ostatni spędzony tu rok. Przez lata energia straciła na sile, ale wtedy musiało być sto razy gorzej.

— Przebywałem tutaj tylko w czasie wakacji. — Patrzę na zdjęcia przyczepione do ściany zaklęciem klejącym. Jesteśmy na nich wszyscy: ja, Vince, Greg, Pansy, Blaise. Milie i Theo pojawiają się na krawędziach kilku fotografii. Na połowie z nich Pansy owija się wokół mnie, przyciska twarz do mojej. To pierwsza dziewczyna, z którą spałem. Jedyna, właściwie. Był taki tydzień na szóstym roku, tuż przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia, kiedy baliśmy się, że wpadliśmy w kłopoty, pomimo eliksirów antykoncepcyjnych. Niemal zdecydowaliśmy się — a przynajmniej ja — pójść do Severusa po środek poronny, jednak Pansy zaczęła krwawić. To jedyny raz, kiedy cieszyłem się, słysząc o cyklu menstruacyjnym.

Zerwaliśmy ze sobą, gdy w styczniu powróciliśmy do Hogwartu. Myśl o tym, że mogliśmy mieć razem dziecko, była ponad nasze siły.

Czasem zastanawiam się, czy właśnie to wydarzenie przywiodło mnie do łóżka Theo jeszcze w tym samym semestrze. Nie żałuję tego. Yaxley był wściekły, że nie byłem prawiczkiem. Przynajmniej to miałem przeciwko niemu.

— Ej. — Potter trąca mnie stopą. Zerkam na niego, mrugając powoli. Wciąż uznaję za niewytłumaczalny fakt, że jego dotyk nie wywołuje u mnie dreszczy. Powinien. Nienawidzę go, a raczej nienawidziłem. Irytuje mnie moja dezorientacja. — Odpłynąłeś na chwilę.

— Przepraszam. — Obaj wiemy, że nie mówię tego szczerze.

Dotyka znicza, którego nadal trzymam.

— Co to jest?

— A na co wygląda? — odpowiadam kąśliwie. Obracam zabawkę w palcach i wzdycham. — Pochodzi z zestawu do quidditcha, który podarował mi ojciec, kiedy miałem pięć lat. Albo cztery. Coś koło tego. — Spoglądam na znicz, gładki i chłodny w dotyku. — Jestem na niego wściekły.

— Taak — odpowiada Potter. Światło księżyca tańczy na jego okularach. Kosmyki włosów sterczą we wszystkich kierunkach.

— Wyglądasz jak straszydło — stwierdzam.

Nie komentuje. Wyjmuje mi z ręki znicz i przygląda mu się.

— Więc jesteś wściekły.

— Nie staraj się zmusić mnie do rozmowy, Potter. — Opieram głowę o słupek łóżka.

— Nie staram się. — Wręcza mi znicz. — To ty powiedziałeś, że jesteś zły na swojego zmarłego ojca.

Krzywię się.

— Twoje podejście do pacjenta jest straszne.

Potter wzrusza ramionami.

— Nie jestem uzdrowicielem.

— Nie przejmuj się — odpowiadam ponuro, myśląc o Blaisie. — Oni też są okropni, zaufaj mi.

Siedzimy w ciszy przez długą chwilę. Potter cały czas mnie obserwuje.

— Nie sądzę, żebym kiedykolwiek wcześniej widział cię w dżinsach — zauważa.

— Należą do Blaise'a.

— Ach. — To wszystko, na co się zdobywa. Łapię spojrzenie, które doskonale znam i wzdycham. Wszyscy prędzej czy później dochodzą do takich samych wniosków. Co za idiotyzm z ich strony. Blaise i ja jesteśmy ze sobą blisko, ale on pragnie [i]tego drugiego[/i] współlokatora. Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, nawet jeśli on sam jeszcze tego nie wie.

— Nie sypiam z nim.

Potter pociera kciukiem dywan.

— To nie byłaby moja sprawa, gdybyś sypiał.

— Nie. — Patrzę mu w oczy. — Nie byłaby.

Żaden z nas się nie odzywa. Po chwili Potter poprawia okulary i mruga.

— Więc... chcesz pogadać o tym, dlaczego tu jesteś?

— Niekoniecznie.

— Malfoy. — Jego głos jest łagodny, ale stanowczy. — Jeszcze nie rzuciłeś na mnie żadnej klątwy. To oczywiste, że potrzebujesz rozmowy.

Spoglądam na niego spode łba.

— Mówisz jak Blaise.

Potter pochyla się i opiera łokcie na kolanach.

— Może ma rację.

— A może obaj jesteście wszędzie wtrącającymi swoje pięć groszy draniami. — Podciągam kolana do piersi. — To nic takiego. Po prostu śniłem o nim dzisiaj. O ojcu. O Yaxleyu też.

— Koszmary?

— Nie, Potter — odpowiadam przepełnionym sarkazmem tonem. — Zbieraliśmy polne kwiatki na łące i wtykaliśmy je sobie we włosy. A jak ci się wydaje, ty tępy przygłupie? — Potter tylko patrzy na mnie i czeka. W powietrzu zalega cisza, długa i napięta. Odwracam wzrok, przełykając ślinę. — Nie wiesz, jak to było mieszkać z Czarnym Panem — odzywam się po chwili, wbijając wzrok w chorągiew Slytherinu na ścianie. — Rezydencja przestała być moim domem. Zostaliśmy ukarani za nasze porażki. — Przenoszę spojrzenie na Pottera. — Wiem, co o nas myślisz i nie mylisz się całkowicie. Miałem wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby pogodzić się z wynikiem wojny. Więcej niż ojciec. — Gardło zaciska mi się, więc odkasłuję. — Nigdy nie mógł sobie wybaczyć.

— Czego? — pyta Potter.

Potrząsam głową.

— Wszystkiego. Upadku Czarnego Pana. Tego, że w niego wierzył. Tego, że mu zaufał. Tego, że naraził matkę na niebezpieczeństwo. — Moje ręce wiszą ciężko i bezwładnie między podciągniętymi kolanami. — Za bycie całkowitym durniem. — Potter milczy. Wypuszczam powietrze sapnięciem pełnym bólu. — Myślę — ponawiam — że przede wszystkim jestem wściekły, bo się poddał. Tamtego roku sięgnął po butelkę brandy i nigdy już jej nie puścił. — Zaciskam usta i przygryzam je. — Nawet dla mnie. — Wypuszczam znicz. Wzlatuje nad moją głową, brzęcząc małymi skrzydełkami. — Drań.

— A sen?

— Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? — pytam cicho. Nigdy o nich nie mówię ze szczegółami.

Potter waha się, a potem przysuwa w moją stronę. Postawny, bezpieczny. Czuję, jak przepływa przeze mnie jego energia.

— A chcesz, żebym wiedział?

Podnoszę na niego wzrok.

— Nie mam pojęcia.

— Nie musisz mi mówić — oświadcza. W jego oddechu wyczuwam kawę.

Obserwuję, jak znicz porusza się pomiędzy nami, a potem wzlatuje w kierunku słupka przy łóżku.

— Są jak wspomnienia — zaczynam powoli. — Tylko gorsze. Yaxley, który mnie dotyka. Goni mnie. — Zakładam kosmyk włosów za ucho i oplatam ramionami kolana. — Czasami mnie pieprzy. — Zerkam na Pottera. — Zazwyczaj staram się nie pozwolić mu zabrnąć tak daleko.

Potter napotyka moje spojrzenie. Czuję niepokój. Nikt nigdy nie patrzy na mnie, kiedy o tym mówię. Nawet Blaise i Milie. Ten temat wprawia ich w zbyt wielkie zakłopotanie.

— Masz je od jakiegoś czasu?

— Od końca wojny. — Bawię się rękawem swetra, palce wdzierają się pomiędzy sploty włóczki. — Zdarzały się coraz rzadziej, aż do... — przerywam, gestem rąk wskazując otaczający nas dwór.

Siedzimy w milczeniu.

— Jak długo to trwało? — pyta Potter. — Yaxley.

Wzruszam ramionami.

— Do końca wojny. — Znicz nurkuje w dół obok mojej głowy. Obserwuję jego trzepoczące skrzydełka, wolniejsze od profesjonalnego modelu, by dziecko mogło z łatwością go złapać. — Czarny Pan...

— _Voldemort_ — poprawia mnie Potter.

Posyłam mu rozgniewane spojrzenie.

— _Czarny Pan_ podarował mnie Yaxleyowi latem przed siódmym rokiem. — Wzdrygam się, przypominając sobie, jak Jego Wysokość szydził z porażek moich i ojca przed całym szeregiem śmierciożerców. Ciotka Bella uśmiechała się triumfalnie, a Severus nie potrafił spojrzeć mi w oczy. Nabieram oddechu. — To była moja kara. Kara mojej rodziny. — Wykrzywiam usta. — Jak lepiej poniżyć Malfoyów niż zrobić z ich potomka coś gorszego od dziwki?

— Zgwałcił cię.

Nabieram chrapliwego oddechu.

— Można to tak nazwać.

W pokoju zalega cisza, pomijając delikatne brzęczenie znicza. Drżąc, pocieram twarz dłońmi. Po raz pierwszy powiedziałem to głośno. Nawiązywałem do tego pośrednio tyle razy, że moi przyjaciele wywnioskowali, co się stało i byli wtedy ze mną. Słyszeli szepty w pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów, które Severus gasił bezlitośnie w momencie, gdy przyłapał kogoś na plotkowaniu i rzucał go rodzeństwu Carrow na pożarcie.

Chronił mnie o wiele skuteczniej, niż kiedykolwiek robił to ojciec.

— Yaxley — mówię zachrypniętym głosem — mógł posłać po mnie do szkoły, kiedy tylko chciał. — Patrzę na Pottera. W świetle księżyca jego twarz jest przerażona i blada. Mam nieodpartą chęć go zniesmaczyć, sprawić, żeby odwrócił się ode mnie z odrazą. — Ani mnie, ani Severusowi nie wolno było mu odmówić. Jeśli naszedł go szczególnie mściwy nastrój, aranżował możliwość dzielenia się mną z innymi. Pius Thicknesse był jego ulubieńcem. Rzucał na niego Imperiusa, żeby pieprzył mnie w najbardziej odrażający sposób, o jakim mógł pomyśleć. I vice versa. Yaxleyowi raczej podobało się zmuszanie mnie, bym ja sam siłą pokonywał opór Piusa. — Moje serce przyspiesza, a ciało wzdryga na wspomnienie bólu, a krzyki Thicknesse'a wciąż dźwięczą mi w uszach. Zatykam usta knykciami, desperacko starając się utrzymać nad sobą kontrolę. Po chwili zaciskam zęby i usiłuję spojrzeć na Pottera chłodnym wzrokiem. — Byłbyś zdziwiony moim zepsuciem.

— Nie twoim — szepcze Potter. Wtedy zdaję sobie sprawę, że drży.

— Jesteś wściekły.

Kiwa głową. Włosy wpadają mu do oczu.

— Nie na ciebie.

Patrzę na niego, marszcząc brwi w zakłopotaniu. Dlaczego miałoby go to obchodzić? Nie zna mnie. Nie do końca.

— Ale mnie nienawidzisz. — Rozkładam ręce. — Właśnie dałem ci mnóstwo powodów, byś nadal...

— Nie bądź idiotą — ucina Potter szorstko. Przełyka ślinę, zaciskając szczękę. — I nie nienawidzę cię. Jezu. Myślę, że czasem jesteś niewiarygodnym dupkiem, ale to nie znaczy, że cię nienawidzę.

— Nie wiesz, co zrobiłem — mamroczę. Czuję gorąco na policzkach.

Potter odwzajemnia moje spojrzenie.

— Liczy się to, co on zrobił.

Odwracam wzrok.

Znicz przelatuje obok mnie. Wyciągam dłoń i łapię go, obserwując skrzydełka uderzające teraz delikatnie o moją skórę.

— Uspokajasz mnie. — Przesuwam palcem po złotym skrzydełku, a potem zerkam na Pottera. — Wierz mi, że uważam to za wysoce dezorientujące.

Potter uśmiecha się lekko.

— Jestem tego pewien. — Pociera dłońmi ramiona. — Zimno tutaj. — Zaklęcia ocieplające, które rzuciłem na pomieszczenie, kiedy wszedłem tu po raz pierwszy, zdążyły już wygasnąć. Potter wstaje i patrzy na mnie z góry. — Nie powinineś iść jeszcze do domu.

Potrząsam głową.

— Zapewne nie. — Składam znicz. — I tak bym nie zasnął.

— Cóż, ani ja. W pokoju mam piwo i chipsy... — przerywa, widząc mój ostry wzrok i przewraca oczami. — Nie, to nie jest propozycja.

— To dobrze. — Wykrzywiam usta. — I tak bym jej nie przyjął. — Mierzę go podejrzliwym wzrokiem. — Nie wiedziałem, że grasz w obu drużynach.

Potter śmieje się cicho.

— Teraz wiesz. — Kiedy trawię tę niespodziewaną informację, wyciąga dłoń w moją stronę. — Chodź. Załapiesz się na darmowe piwo, poza tym naprawdę nie jestem beznadziejnym towarzystwem. Bez względu na to, co twierdzi Hermiona.

Spoglądam na niego z wahaniem. Jego ciemne, rozczochrane włosy wpadają mu do oczu, wdzierając się za oprawę okularów. Podkoszulek przylega do szerokich ramion.

Ujmuję jego dłoń i splatam jego palce ze swoimi. Na twarzy Pottera zakwita uśmiech.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI SZÓSTEJ**


	7. Część siódma

TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORKI (LINK W PROFILU)

BETY: DONNIE I KACZALKA

* * *

><p><strong>CZĘŚĆ SIÓDMA<strong>

Potter miał jednak nosa, wybierając sobie kryjówkę. Zajął pokoje ukryte w zapomnianym końcu korytarza na trzecim piętrze, należące niegdyś do mojego ciotecznego pradziadka Alfiego. Nie rozmawialiśmy o nim zbyt często. W ciągu pokoleń był w naszej rodzinie jedynym Gryfonem.

Wnętrza są duże i przestronne. Nie byłem tutaj od lat. Portret pradziadka wisi na ścianie salonu. Wchodząc do pomieszczenia, widzę, że podsypia, jednak budzi się, burcząc i parskając, kiedy zamykają się za nami drzwi.

— Co się dzieje? — odzywa się głośno Alfie, przecierając zaspane oczy, ale Potter szybko go ucisza.

— Wybacz — mamrocze w moją stronę. — James śpi po przeciwnej stronie holu, a niezła z niego burczymucha, jeśli obudzi się w środku nocy.

Ignoruję jego wyjaśnienia. Stoję jak zamurowany i wpatruję się w pudło w kącie pokoju, które pokazuje coś w rodzaju ruchomego obrazu.

— Co to, u diabła, jest? — pytam, zarzucając swój płaszcz i szalik na krzesło.

Potter czerwieni się.

— No tak. Przepraszam. W tym miesiącu są rozgrywki krykieta pomiędzy Anglią i Australią, i Dromeda powiedziała, że to żaden problem postawić tutaj telewizor. Zaczarowałem go tak, żeby korzystał z magii, a nie energii elektrycznej, ale...

— Mugolskie urządzenie? — Patrzę na niego przerażonym wzrokiem. — W mojej _rezydencji_? — Ojciec musi przewracać się w grobie. Ta myśl powoduje, że niemal wybucham śmiechem.

— Mogę go wyłączyć. — Potter wyciąga dłoń w kierunku pudła, ale powstrzymuję go.

— Nie trzeba.

Zerka na mnie z ciekawością.

— Od kiedy przestałeś mieć obiekcję w stosunku do mugolskiej technologii?

— A od kiedy ty używasz słowa „obiekcja"? — odparowuję i siadam na kanapie. Jak na ogromnego, wiktoriańskiego potwora, którego miękkie siedziska obite są aksamitem w kolorze jasnej czerwieni, okazuje się niezwykle wygodna.

— Racja. — Potter macha różdżką na pudło i przytłumiony dotychczas dźwięk cichnie jeszcze bardziej. Nie mogę przestać patrzeć na to dziwaczne urządzenie. Ubrany na biało mężczyzna przechadza się po zielonym polu, machając czymś, co niezaprzeczalnie wygląda jak...

— To są kije do quidditcha — mówię.

— Niezupełnie — odpowiada ze śmiechem. — Do krykieta.

— Co?

— Krykiet — powtarza. — Gra nieco podobna do quidditcha, ale bez mioteł i tłuczków.

Prycham wyniośle.

— Więc jaki to ma sens?

— Wielu mogłoby się z tobą zgodzić. — Siada na oparciu z boku kanapy. — Ale to właśnie z jego powodu zarywam dzisiaj noc. Anglia gra z Australią w Perth. Pierwsza noc trzeciego meczu testowego.

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz — odpowiadam, jednak uważnie obserwuję pudło. Chętnie skorzystam ze środka na odegnanie myśli, nawet jeśli jest środkiem mugolskim. — Czyli nie ma znicza?

Potter szczerzy się w moją stronę.

— Nie ma.

Marszczę brwi.

— Więc za co, do diabła, przyznaje się punkty?

— Za uderzenie piłki i bieg — odpowiada Potter i śmieje się, kiedy wywracam oczami. — Momentami może być nudno, jeśli nie wiesz, na co zwracać uwagę. — Wstaje i podchodzi do kredensu. — Anglia spisuje się dziś bardzo dobrze — oświadcza przez ramię, pochylając się, by pogrzebać w szafce. Nie mogę nie zauważyć, jak dobrze leżą na nim dżinsy. Znowu czuję gorąco na twarzy. — To dopiero pierwsza runda, a Tremlett rozkłada odbijających jednego po drugim.

Mruczę coś wymijająco.

— To chyba dobrze — mówię, kiedy Potter wstaje.

— Nawet bardzo. — Wręcza mi butelkę jasnego piwa. — Wybacz. Obudziłbym skrzaty, ale...

— W porządku. — Machnięciem różdżki usuwam kapsel i podnoszę butelkę do ust. Potter obserwuje mnie, a moja brew od razu wędruje w górę. — Co?

— Nie wiem — przyznaje. — Dziwnie widzieć ciebie pijącego piwo. Zawsze myślałem, że wolisz wino. — Odkasłuje. — No wiesz. Kultura i takie tam.

— Jesteś idiotą.

— Być może. — Siada na kanapie obok mnie, otwiera swoją butelkę i upija łyk.

Zastanawiam się, co powiedzieć.

— Wolę cydr albo ciemne piwo — przyznaję, a Potter znowu się do mnie szczerzy. Odwzajemniam mu się groźnym spojrzeniem. — Ani słowa.

Siedzimy w ciszy przez długą chwilę, wpatrując się w mężczyzn w pudle. Potter próbuje wyjaśnić mi zasady gry, ale uciszam go z irytacją. Nie mogą być takie trudne, są mniej skomplikowane niż w quidditchu.

Poddaję się godzinę później.

— To nie ma absolutnie żadnego sensu — stwierdzam poirytowany, biorąc od Pottera trzecie piwo. Zdjąłem buty i rozłożyłem się na połowie kanapy. — Bramki, auty, serwy. Mam ochotę zdzielić ich wszystkich tłuczkiem. Jedynym atutem jest to, że zawodnicy są porządnie zbudowani. — Przerywam. — No, przynajmniej Anglicy. Australijczycy wyglądają, jakby ugodziły ich klątwy żądlące.

Potter dławi się piwem.

— Sądzę podobnie. — Przygląda mi się. — Pity Broady nie gra z powodu kontuzji. Jestem ciekaw, co byś o nim powiedział.

— Dlaczego? — Zaintrygowany unoszę butelkę do ust.

— Bez powodu. Po prostu uważam, że jest... — Waha się, a kącik jego ust unosi się do góry. — Interesujący.

Piwo przyjemnie szumi mi w głowie.

— Masz na myśli, że... — Wykonuję intymny gest ręką, na co Potter rumieni się, a ja odpowiadam śmiechem. — Ale z ciebie świętoszek.

— Pieprz się — mówi, wykrzywiając usta w rozbawieniu.

Niebo za oknem przybrało barwę szarości i znowu zaczął padać śnieg. Nie mieliśmy takiego grudnia, odkąd pamiętam. Drżę nieznacznie i oplatam ramiona wokół siebie, odchylając się w kąt kanapy i kładąc głowę na jej oparciu. Prawdopodobnie niedługo nadejdzie pora śniadania.

— Zmęczony? — pyta Potter. Podciąga nagie stopy z podłogi i spogląda na mnie z uwagą.

Potrząsam głową.

— Niezupełnie. — Jestem zaskoczony. Potter okazuje się dobrym towarzystwem. Jest w nim coś, co odpędza mój niepokój. Mogę szczerze przyznać, że w szkole działał na mnie odwrotnie. — Zmieniłeś się — stwierdzam, obserwując go.

— Jak to? — Upija kolejny łyk piwa.

— Nie wiem. — Przyglądam mu się przez dłuższą chwilę. — Ale nie chcę już przyłożyć ci pięścią w twarz.

— Właściwie mi ją zdeptałeś — odpowiada lekko. — Trochę bolało.

Przez moment marszczę czoło, a potem dociera do mnie, do czego nawiązuje.

— Ach. To. Jeśli dobrze sobie przypominam, byłem trochę zdenerwowany przez to, co stało się z moim ojcem.

Mruczy coś w odpowiedzi i unosi butelkę do ust. Milczymy. Przekładam swoje piwo z jednej dłoni do drugiej. Zabiłbym teraz za papierosa.

Zerkam na Pottera.

— Masz coś przeciwko, jeśli zapalę?

Wzrusza ramionami, więc stawiam butelkę na podłodze i wstaję. Podchodzę do płaszcza i grzebię w kieszeni, wyjmując wreszcie na pół pustą paczkę Cliodne. Przypalam jednego końcem różdżki i rzucam zaklęcie odpędzające dym. Potter mnie obserwuje.

— Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś? — pyta.

— W pokoju wspólnym Ślizgonów. — Wyciągam paczkę w jego stronę, ale odmawia gestem dłoni.

Siadam i zaciągam się papierosem. Uspokaja moje nerwy, jednak nie tak jak obecność Pottera.

— Przypuszczam — odzywam się w końcu — że powinienem przeprosić. — Zerkam na niego. — Za nadepnięcie ci na twarz.

Zbywa mnie machnięciem ręki.

— Było, minęło.

Przez moment milczę, w końcu wzdycham.

— Naprawdę byłem wtedy wkurzony z powodu sprawy z ojcem...

— Między innymi — mówi Potter, a ja rzucam mu gniewne spojrzenie. Dopija swoje piwo i odkłada butelkę na bok. — Wybacz.

— Wiesz, z ciebie też był niezły dupek.

— Wiem. — Wyciąga rękę. — Daj papierosa.

Podsuwam mu swojego, a on unosi go do ust i zaciąga się. Szary dym wylatuje mu powoli przez dziurki nosa.

— Chryste — odzywa się, wręczając mi papierosa z powrotem. — Nie paliłem, odkąd Ginny zaszła w ciążę z Jamesem.

— Straszne — odpowiadam beznamiętnie. Wyglądam przez okno na padający śnieg. — Jednak [i]jestem[/i] na niego zły.

Potter waha się.

— Na ojca?

Kiwam głową.

— Ale nie wiem, dlaczego. — Ponownie zaciągam się papierosem i strzepuję popiół. Zanim dotyka podłogi, łapie go zaklęcie, a potem usuwa razem z dymem. — Myślę, że nie potrafię zdecydować, czy dlatego, że stchórzył i zostawił mnie i matkę czy... — Unoszę papierosa do ust i pozwalam zawisnąć w powietrzu niedokończonej myśli.

— Za to, że cię nie chronił. — Oczywiście na Pottera można liczyć, jeśli chce się usłyszeć to, co powinno pozostać niewypowiedziane.

Mogę jedynie wzruszyć ramionami. W tej chwili nie ufam swojemu głosowi.

Potter pochyla się, by dotknąć mojej kostki, ale zanim to robi, zmieniam pozycję.

— Powiedziałem ci już dużo o sobie. Myślę, że należy mi się coś w zamian.

— Na przykład co? — Opiera się o bok kanapy.

— Czemu wyjechałeś z Australii?

Przysuwa kolana do piersi. Znowu wyciąga rękę, a ja podaję mu papierosa.

— Ginny miała tylko pięcioletni kontrakt z Wojownikami. Zawsze wiedzieliśmy, że chcemy wrócić, kiedy się skończy. Potem zaoferowali jej angaż w Harpiach. Nie było powodu by zostać. Co jeszcze chcesz wiedzieć? — Wydmuchuje dym w moim kierunku. Drań.

— Granger mówiła, że się rozwodzisz. — Obserwuję go uważnie, ale nie wygląda na speszonego.

— Myślałem, że wszyscy to wiedzą. — Unosi brew. — Pisali o tym w gazetach.

Prycham i zabieram papierosa.

— Nie czytam gazet, które nie mają przynajmniej pięćdziesięciu lat.

— Mądrze.

— Wiem. — Pstrykam palcami i zaklęciem usuwam niedopałek. Sięgam po swoje piwo. — Odpowiedz na pytanie.

Zerka na mnie z rozbawieniem.

— Myślałem, że to było stwierdzenie — przerywa i odwraca wzrok w kierunku okna. — Uwierzysz mi, jeśli ci powiem, że się od siebie oddaliliśmy?

— Nie. — Dopijam ostatni łyk i odstawiam butelkę.

Potter posyła mi przygnębione spojrzenie.

— Ale to prawda. W większości. Ciężko mieć za żonę zawodniczkę quidditcha. Treningi, mecze, wyjazdy... — Wzdycha i zdjąwszy okulary, wyciera je brzegiem koszuli. Bez nich jego oczy są niemożliwie duże. I z pewnością nigdy nie rozważał modelowania brwi. — To trudne. Oddalaliśmy się od siebie od co najmniej roku. Może dłużej. A potem poznała kogoś innego, sześć miesięcy wcześniej, nim zdecydowaliśmy się na powrót do Anglii. Powiedziała mi, że chce wrócić sama. Wyprowadziła się z mieszkania, a resztę pobytu w Australii spędziliśmy na ustalaniu warunków opieki nad Jamesem. Przeważnie mam go przy sobie. Tak jest łatwiej, biorąc pod uwagę harmonogram jej zajęć. Kiedy jest w domu, zabiera go na weekend i wakacje. — Nakłada okulary i mruga. — To dziwne, jak cywilizowany może być rozpad małżeństwa.

Przez chwilę nie odpowiadam, a Potter odwraca wzrok. Wzdycham. Współczucie mu jest dla mnie co najmniej niepokojące.

— Musiałeś być wściekły.

Kiwa głową.

— Byłem. Ale przypuszczam, że to nie tylko jej wina. — Wierci się na kanapie, najwyraźniej zakłopotany w takim samym stopniu jak ja, co dziwnym sposobem sprawia, że czuję się swobodnie. Podoba mi się, że postawiłem go w sytuacji, w której musi się tłumaczyć. Nabiera głębokiego oddechu. — Pobraliśmy się zbyt szybko i oboje o tym wiedzieliśmy, ale kiedy na świat przyszedł James, chcieliśmy zostać razem dla niego… — przerywa. — Chcesz jeszcze jedno piwo?

Dobry Boże, myślałem, że nigdy nie zapyta.

— Tak. — Kiedy wstaje z kanapy, dodaję: — I nie bądź tak cholernie szlachetny.

— Że co? — Zerka na mnie przez ramię.

— Słyszałeś. — Znowu oglądam krykieta, krzywiąc się w kierunku pudła. — Bądź wściekły, na miłość boską. Twoja żona zostawiła cię dla innego mężczyzny...

Potter sięga do kredensu.

— Właściwie dla kobiety.

To mnie zaskakuje.

— Co?

Wyjmuje dwa piwa i wstaje.

— To nie było czymś nieoczekiwanym, przynajmniej nie dla mnie. Ginny i ja wiedzieliśmy, że oboje lubimy i kobiety, i mężczyzn. Kiedy byliśmy młodzi i głupi, mieliśmy różne przygody. Szliśmy do mugolskiego klubu, wybieraliśmy chłopaka albo dziewczynę, zabieraliśmy go lub ją do domu...

— Dobry Boże, Zbawca czarodziejskiego świata to perwersyjny drań? — Biorę od niego piwo.

— Coś w tym stylu. — Potter siada i otwiera obie butelki machnięciem różdżki. — Nie mów nikomu.

Krzywię się.

— Nie martw się. Ty też masz na mnie haka.

— Racja.

Zerkam na niego znad butelki.

— Nadal ją kochasz?

— Czasami. — Milknie na moment. — Jest matką Jamesa. Zawsze będę ją kochał, tak sądzę.

Pijemy piwo, nie patrząc na siebie.

— Nigdy nie byłem zakochany — wykrztuszam. Moje policzki płoną. Nie mam pieprzonego pojęcia, dlaczego to powiedziałem. Za dużo piwa, tak myślę. Albo kropelek księżycowej rosy w papierosach. Albo to po prostu fakt, że jestem ponurym idiotą, głupim na tyle, by szukać odrobiny spokoju w towarzystwie mężczyzny, którego nienawidziłem od jedenastego roku życia.

— Żadnej atrakcyjnej osoby wśród Ślizgonów?

— Było kilka takich — przyznaję — ale żadna mnie nie zainteresowała.

— Dlaczego? — Kiedy posyłam mu rozdrażnione spojrzenie, rumieni się. — Och. Serio?

— Nie jestem prawiczkiem...

— Z pewnością — odpowiada, a potem jeszcze bardziej się rumieni. — To znaczy...

Wywracam oczami i upijam łyk piwa.

— Wiem, co miałeś na myśli. _Ja_ mam na myśli, że było kilka osób przedtem. — Patrzę na niego. — Obu płci.

— A teraz? — Zerka na mnie z zaciekawieniem.

Wzruszam ramionami.

— Nie interesuje mnie seks.

— Żartujesz. — Pochyla się ku mnie. — _Wszystkich_ interesuje seks.

Zasługuje tym sobie na moje złowrogie spojrzenie.

— Nie miałem z nim zbyt dobrych doświadczeń, Potter. — Kończę piwo i odkładam butelkę na bok. Zastanawiam się, dlaczego mówię do niego w ten sposób, ale nic mnie to nie obchodzi. To pierwszy raz od lat, kiedy czuję, że mógłbym powiedzieć cokolwiek zechcę bez sprawiania, że rozmówca zmartwi się bądź zrobi posępną minę. — Można chyba stwierdzić, że wcześnie wzniosłem się na szczyt, a potem już tylko staczałem w dół.

Potter marszczy brwi.

— To nie jest śmieszne.

— Myślałem, że jest.

Bawi się butelką, nadrywając etykietę paznokciami.

— Masturbujesz się? — pyta po chwili.

Prostuję plecy.

— To już bezczelność.

Potter unosi butelkę do ust.

— Po prostu zżera mnie ciekawość.

Przez chwilę rozważam wstanie z kanapy i aportację, ale jestem zmęczony, a to wymagałoby więcej energii, niż jej aktualnie posiadam.

— Tak — odpowiadam z westchnieniem. — Jestem mężczyzną, więc się masturbuję. I myślę wtedy o mężczyznach, odpowiadając na twoje kolejne pytanie.

— Nie chciałem o to pytać — protestuje.

Unoszę brew bez przekonania.

— Ale o tym pomyślałeś.

Uśmiecha się lekko.

— Przestań czytać mi w myślach.

— To nie takie trudne — Jestem szczerze rozbawiony. Nie śmiałem się od śmierci ojca. — Powiedziałbym, że twój umysł to otwarta książka, ale nawet Martin Miggs, szalony mugol, miał więcej głębi od ciebie.

— Musisz czuć się lepiej.

Przenoszę wzrok na pudło. Mężczyźni w bieli wciąż są na zielonym boisku.

— Trochę. — Patrzę, jak jeden z nich uderza w czerwoną piłkę swoim kijem do quidditcha. Piłka skacze po trawie, a inny zawodnik za nią nurkuje. — Kiedy zacząłeś oglądać mugolski sport?

— Masz na myśli krykieta? — Potter również patrzy na pudło. — W Australii. Mój partner z oddziału aurorów był mugolakiem. Uparł się, że jeśli mamy ze sobą spędzać tak dużo czasu, muszę być przynajmniej w stanie prowadzić inteligentną rozmowę... — Przerywa, słysząc mój gwałtowny śmiech. — Och, pieprz się. W każdym razie, byłem tam, kiedy Anglia grała mecz z Australią w dwa tysiące piątym. Genialna seria. Całkowicie mnie pochłonęła. A niewiele później nasza drużyna złamała mi serce, przegrywając w kolejnym roku. — Krzywi się. — Dranie. Robinson nie pozwolił mi o tym zapomnieć.

— Jak dotąd Anglii idzie dość dobrze? — Kiwam głową w kierunku pudła. — Mam na myśli ten mecz.

Potter szczerzy się.

— Tak. Jak na razie prowadzi w serii spotkań, nie licząc pierwszej rundy w Brisbane. — Jego twarz przybiera tęskny wyraz — Żałuję, że nie jestem teraz w Oz, żeby wytknąć ten fakt Robinsonowi, ale to byłoby niemal okrutne.

— Aż tak źle?

— Owszem, dla Australii. — Potter przysuwa się do mnie, a ja się nie cofam. — Gość, który teraz wchodzi na boisko, Hussey, odwala robotę za całą drużynę.

— Tak? — Przyglądam się dokładniej ciemnowłosemu mugolowi, machającemu kijem. Twarz umazaną ma białą substancją, maścią cynkową, jak wyjaśnił mi Potter, kiedy zapytałem wcześniej, chroniącą skórę przed australijskim słońcem. Krzywię się na samą myśl o kremie i słońcu, chociaż nie miałbym nic przeciwko odrobinie ciepła. Jednak nie trzydziestu stopniom Celsjusza. — Nie wygląda na takiego.

— Może nie jest bardzo dobrze zbudowany — zgadza się Potter — ale dobry z niego odbijający.

Prycham.

— To nie takie trudne.

— O wiele trudniejsze niż myślisz.

Posyłam mu sceptyczne spojrzenie, na co reaguje śmiechem.

— Wypchaj się, Potter — odpowiadam, unosząc kąciki ust — i podaj tę narzutę. Jest cholernie zimno.

Rzuca mi grubo dziany koc i siedzimy tak razem w komfortowej ciszy, oglądając zawodników na boisku.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI SIÓDMEJ**


	8. Część ósma

TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORKI (LINK W PROFILU)

BETY: DONNIE I KACZALKA

* * *

><p><strong>CZĘŚĆ ÓSMA<strong>

Kiedy się budzę, do moich uszu dobiega szelest i czyjś szybki oddech. Otwieram oczy i widzę wpatrującego się... nie, gapiącego się na mnie Jamesa. Siedzi po turecku na pikowanej otomanie i bardzo się nad czymś koncentruje.

Zamieram w bezruchu.

— O co chodzi?

— Podziałało? — pyta James.

— Co podziałało? — odpowiadam pytaniem na pytanie trochę bardziej szorstko, niż zamierzałem. Jestem zmęczony i z chęcią wypiłbym eliksir na kaca.

James sapie i przewraca oczami.

— Mój eksperyment. Słyszałeś, jak mówiłem, żebyś wstał?

Mrugam. Dziwny z niego dzieciak, ale jakimś cudem nie irytuje mnie tak bardzo jak inne. Być może dzieje się tak dlatego, choć niechętnie to przyznaję, że przypomina mi mnie samego w tym wieku. Samotnego i przedwcześnie dojrzałego, wałęsającego się po zbyt wielkim i pustym domu, mając skrzaty za jedynych towarzyszy.

— Nie sądzę — mówię. — Ale spałem, więc nie mogę być pewien.

Po jego piegowatej twarzy przebiega cień prawdziwego zawodu.

— Kurza stopa! A tak się starałem udoskonalić moją metodę.

Na dźwięk tego zmyślnego wyrażenia ogarnia mnie mimowolna wesołość — najwyraźniej James wpadł w kłopoty, używając prawdziwych przekleństw. Albo ma zdrową wyobraźnię i mało okazji, by dać jej upust.

— Nie martw się. — Robię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by brzmieć uspokajająco, sprawdzając równocześnie policzki w poszukiwaniu zaschniętej śliny. Zasnąłem na _kanapie_, na miłość boską. Matka byłaby przerażona. Pomijając cały ten niekonwencjonalny barłóg, pierwszy raz od wielu dni czuję się wypoczęty. — Z tego, co słyszałem, twój tata też nie radził sobie z legilimencją.

James spogląda na mnie, mrużąc lekko oczy.

— Dlaczego tu jesteś?

— Zasnąłem — odpowiadam, siadając. Świat wiruje przez moment, by powrócić do normy chwilę potem. — Oglądałem mugolski sport. Na tym. — Macham dłonią w kierunku pudła. — Z Australii. — Na to wspomnienie w oczach Jamesa pojawia się ból. Nie mam jeszcze na tyle skamieniałego serca, by go nie zauważyć. — Tęsknisz za Australią? — pytam ostrożnie. Sześciolatki są niestabilne emocjonalnie i niekiedy wymagają delikatnego traktowania. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej teraz chcę, jest zanoszące się płaczem dziecko w moich ramionach.

— Czasami — odpowiada stanowczo.

— Przepraszam — mówię. — Jest tam teraz bardzo ciepło, prawda?

Kiwa głową. Włosy wpadają mu do oczu, a mnie uderza jego podobieństwo do ojca.

— Anglia jest dziwna. Kiedy tu jest zima, w Australii jest lato. Mamusia, to znaczy moja mama, ostrzegała mnie przed tym.

Przytakuję.

— My mówimy zazwyczaj, że to w Australii pory roku są na odwrót, ale masz rację. Jest zupełnie inna.

James macha nogami.

— Tata kazał powiedzieć, że masz zejść na dół i coś zjeść.

Prostuję się i wyglądam przez okno. Po położeniu słońca na niebie stwierdzam, że jest prawie południe.

— Miło, że mi to przekazałeś — wypominam zirytowany. Powinienem wstać o wiele wcześniej. Pocieram dłonią twarz i wzdycham.

— Tak — odpowiada James, w ogóle nie rozumiejąc mojego sarkazmu. Wyciąga małą rączkę. — Czekają na nas w kuchni.

Pozwalam mu poprowadzić się w dół ukrytych, awaryjnych schodów, których stromość wyraźnie go cieszy. Pamiętam, że kiedy byłem mały, czerpałem równie wielką radość z tajnych, wąskich korytarzy. Docieramy na tyły kuchni. Potter siedzi przy niewielkim stoliku w kącie, a Bloddy podaje mu coś z talerza. Kiedy skrzatka w końcu mnie spostrzega, wygląda na zakłopotaną.

— Pan Draco nie powinien tutaj jeść — mówi, mnąc w długich palcach kuchenną ścierkę. — Ani pan Potter.

Potter wyszczerza zęby w uśmiechu.

— Lubię kuchnie. Są cieplejsze niż reszta domu. I weselsze.

Nie mogę się z nim nie zgodzić. Jako dziecko zawsze uwielbiałem przychodzić do skrzatów po smakołyki i siedzieć niezauważony w towarzystwie garnków, które syczały, bulgotały i brzęczały wokół mnie.

— W porządku, Bloddy. Pan Potter jest gościem, więc uszanujmy jego wolę.

Skrzatka spogląda na mnie wielkimi, niemal wyłupiastymi niebieskimi oczami.

— Jak pan sobie życzy, panie Draco — zgadza się, chociaż wciąż nie wygląda na zadowoloną.

Siedzimy i jemy skromny obiad, Potter i ja pieczonego kurczaka z pieczarkami, a James kanapkę z szynką, najwyraźniej jego ulubioną potrawę. Obserwuję, jak bierze ją do ręki i rozdziela skrupulatnie składniki, zeskrobuje musztardę z szynki, a tę odkleja od posmarowanego masłem chleba. Dzieli pieczywo na kawałki, wsadza je do ust po kolei, po czym zwija szynkę w rulon i również ją zjada.

Nie mogę się nadziwić, że Potter mu na to pozwala. W tym wieku karano mnie za wzięcie chleba do ręki, zanim skrzaty położyły mi go na talerzu, albo za to, że nie zapytałem o pozwolenie na więcej dżemu. Bardziej podoba mi się to, co widzę teraz.

Siedzimy w przyjemnej ciszy, każdy zaabsorbowany sobą, choć nie w nieuprzejmy sposób. Po porcji tarty z kremem waniliowym — moim ulubionym deserze jeszcze na długo przed Hogwartem — wstaję od stołu.

— Idę do biblioteki — oświadczam.

Potter przytakuje znad kubka z herbatą.

— Więc zostawimy cię w spokoju.

James podrywa spojrzenie do góry i marszczy brwi.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo pan Malfoy potrzebuje ciszy do pracy — wyjaśnia Potter.

— Och. — James kiwa głową i piętami tenisówek kopie szczebel pod krzesłem. — Dobra. — Powraca do jedzenia, rozdrabniając chleb przed każdym kęsem. Zastanawiam się, ile razy słyszał już od ojca ten sam pretekst, ale po chwili odrzucam tę myśl z poczuciem winy. Potter jest lepszym ojcem dla Jamesa niż mój był dla mnie, to oczywiste.

Oddalam się, nie czując aż takiego ciężaru z powodu towarzystwa, jak to się dzieje zazwyczaj. Obaj traktują prawo do ciszy jak coś oczywistego, a mnie zalewa fala dziwnego spokoju wywołanego ich niemym przyzwoleniem, bym został sam na sam ze sobą.

Biblioteka jest jasna, promienie słońca przedzierają się przez szaro-białe chmury i odbijają od połaci śniegu na zewnątrz. Jedynie zielony bukszpan odznacza się na tle białego puchu. Rzucam zaklęcie ocieplające i podążam wzdłuż półek z książkami, zatrzymując się przy sekcji z transmutacją. Po przeczytaniu prac Bagshot myślę o zagłębieniu się w Prawach Gampa.

Godzinę później do biblioteki wchodzi James. Słyszę cichy odgłos jego kroków.

— Nie miałeś przypadkiem trzymać się ode mnie z daleka? — pytam. Przede mną leżą rozłożone książki, poza tym znalazłem czystą rolkę pergaminu w kredensie w kącie. Omijam górną część zbiorów. Nie mam ochoty patrzeć teraz na portret ojca.

James pochyla się nad biurkiem, opierając podbródek na ramionach.

— Nudzi mi się — oświadcza z głębokim westchnieniem. Bawi się krawędzią książki. — Skrzaty sprzątają, a tata śpi na górze.

Przesuwam kałamarz poza jego zasięg. Ta mała istota jest dziwnie ruchliwa.

— I jak ja mam temu zaradzić?

— Nie wiem. — Wzrusza ramionami, a moment później posyła mi przebiegłe spojrzenie. — Tata nie wypuści mnie samego na dwór, bo mogę wpaść w kłopoty.

— Twój tata jednak czasem używa mózgu.

James marszczy czoło.

— Ale _pada śnieg_.

Wyglądam na zewnątrz. Nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że puszyste białe płatki znów dryfują ku ziemi.

— Jest za zimno...

— Mogę nałożyć płaszcz. — Patrzy na mnie błagalnie. — Proszę.

Przenoszę wzrok z książek na widok za oknem. James wierci się obok mnie ze zniecierpliwieniem, naciągając rękawy swetra i miętosząc je w pięściach. Pamiętam, jak to było czuć tę desperacką samotność w jego wieku, a śniegu na terenie rezydencji nie widziałem od lat.

— No dobrze — odpowiadam po chwili.

Twarz Jamesa rozjaśnia blask.

* * *

><p>Razem zgłębiamy tajemnice mniejszego labiryntu.<p>

Śnieg chrzęści nam pod butami, pokrywa płaszcze i czapki błyszczącym białym puszkiem. James biegnie przede mną z krzykiem, a czerwone rękawiczki z jednym palcem dyndają z zawieszonego na szyi sznureczka. Bierze zakręt, lekko się ślizgając, i stopą wyrzuca w powietrze łuk śniegu. Wygląda na mnie zza przyciętego bukszpanu.

— Ale z ciebie ślimak.

— Jestem trochę starszy niż ty — odpowiadam.

Nogawki dżinsów włożyłem do butów, ale i tak są już mokre. Nos mam zimny i, jestem niemal pewien, zaczerwieniony.

Nagie gałęzie drzew zwisają nad labiryntem, czarne na tle szarego nieba. Z jednej z nich obserwuje nas kruk. Jest cicho, każdy inny dźwięk zostaje stłumiony przez łagodny szmer spadającego śniegu.

Mijam zakręt i nagle wyrasta przede mną rezydencja. Jej ściany z kremowego kamienia i dach z szarych płyt łupkowych i odznaczającymi się na ich tle ciemnymi oknami. Góruje nad wysokim bukszpanem uformowanym w labirynt. Zadaszone wimpergi i spiczaste wieżyczki pokrywa śnieg.

— Ładna, prawda? — pyta James, wlepiając wzrok w smoczego gargulca, okalającego północną wieżę. Wyprostowane, nastroszone skrzydła oplatają dookoła jej czubek.

Przez chwilę widzę ją oczami dziecka, wielką, imponującą, emanującą baśniową aurą.

— Bardzo — odpowiadam, a James uśmiecha się i ujmuje moją dłoń.

* * *

><p>Gdy w końcu wychodzimy z labiryntu, James ponownie rzuca we mnie śnieżkami, śmiejąc się i krzycząc, kiedy ja sam celuję w niego idealnie uformowanymi białymi kulami. Potter stoi na schodach przed domem. Ma na sobie granatowy wełniany płaszcz, a jego ciemna głowa pokryta jest śniegiem. Jego policzki są zarumienione od snu albo zimna, nie potrafię stwierdzić.<p>

Gdy syn podbiega do niego, pochyla się nad nim i mierzwi mu włosy.

— Może wszedłbyś do środka? — sugeruje. — Zdaje się, że widziałem w kuchni tartaletki z dżemem.

— Malinowym?

Potter kiwa głową.

— Prosto z piekarnika.

Oczy Jamesa nagle robią się wielkie i chłopiec bez chwili wahania gna w kierunku drzwi, szamocze się z klamką, a potem przemyka przez szparę.

Wchodzę na schody. Rękawiczki mam mokre od śniegu, a lekki wietrzyk ociera kosmyki włosów o mój policzek. Z trudem oddycham.

Potter przygląda mi się w zamyśleniu.

— Lubi cię — stwierdza.

Kiwam głową, niepewny, co odpowiedzieć. Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do bycia lubianym przez dzieci.

— To dziwny chłopak.

— Zazwyczaj nie przepada za dorosłymi — wyjaśnia Potter. — I jest raczej powściągliwy w stosunku do rówieśników.

Uśmiecham się.

— Uważam go za mniej nużącego niż inne dzieci. — Przerywam. — Nie licząc mojej chrześniaczki, oczywiście. — Nawet Iris chwilami mnie denerwuje. Zdaje się być taka delikatna, ale ktoś, kto kiedykolwiek doświadczył jednego z jej napadów złości, już nigdy nie pomyśli, że nie będzie w stanie walczyć o swoje, kiedy podrośnie. Ma w sobie tyle z Pansy. Czasem myślę o tym, że mogłaby być moja, że życie potoczyłoby się innymi torami, ale to zbyt dziwaczne, by rozważać tę kwestię. Teraz jest inaczej. — Nie masz nic przeciwko? — pytam po chwili. — Byciu tutaj? — Potter z zamyśleniem zerka na dom za nami.

— Z początku miałem. Nie mogłem spać przez tydzień. Ciągle mi się wydawało, że gdy wejdę do pokoju, zobaczę Voldemorta. — Poprawia mankiety płaszcza. — James był u Ginny, dopóki nie zrobiłem tu ogólnych porządków.

— Przykro mi — mówię i naprawdę tak myślę. Pięć lat, które spędziłem tu po wojnie, wykończyło moją duszę. Byłem szczęśliwy, mogąc stąd uciec.

Potter wzrusza ramionami.

— Praca tutaj pomogła mi uporać się z moimi własnymi demonami — szepcze. — Dromeda miała rację.

Wokół nas pada śnieg. Zaciskam mocno poły płaszcza. Duży płatek ląduje na moim nosie, a Potter sięga dłonią i strzepuje go. Na skórze czuję jego szorstką wełnianą rękawiczkę.

— Śnieg ci pasuje — mamrocze. — Lodowaty i szary...

Przełykam ślinę. Policzki pieką mnie od zimna.

— Dajesz teraz upust fantazjom, Potter?

— Być może. — Patrzy na mnie niewyobrażalnie zielonymi, zaspanymi oczami. Widzę jego oddech, małe obłoczki w delikatnie opadającym śniegu. Świat zdaje się być tak żywy, miękki i całkiem nowy. Mimo opadów niebo jest osobliwie jasne i sprawia, że wszystko wokół nas niemal lśni. — Co nie zmienia faktów.

Robi krok w moją stronę. Odgarnia kosmyki włosów wystające mi spod czapki. Na palcach rękawiczek pozostają grudki śniegu. Jego wargi przybierają łagodny wyraz, a kiedy ujmuje w dłoń mój policzek, oddech zamiera mi w piersi.

Czuję iskrę czegoś, co jak myślałem, udało mi się ukryć już dawno temu.

— Potter — szepczę, zbliżając się do niego, a on nieruchomieje. Widzę jego różowe, lekko spierzchnięte usta i śnieg topniejący na szkłach okularów. Użył na nich zaklęcia ocieplającego. Jestem na tyle blisko, by wyczuć ciepło jego skóry i dostrzec złotawy kawałek szyi wystający spod grubego kołnierza płaszcza.

Pochylam się. Oddech Pottera pieści mi policzki. Moje rzęsy pokrywa śnieg i czuję dziwną, niemal przerażającą tęsknotę. Nasze wargi się przyciągają. Tak bardzo chcę go pocałować.

I wtedy się odsuwam. _Nie mogę. Nie to. Nie tutaj. Nie._

— Muszę iść — mówię, nie patrząc na niego, po czym znikam w rezydencji.

Nie idzie za mną.

* * *

><p>W domu jest bardzo ciepło, kiedy wracam do niego przez sieć Fiuu. Ktoś — najprawdopodobniej Blaise, delikatna istota — rzucił zaklęcia ogrzewające i, mimo że okna mamy nieszczelne, w moim pokoju panuje nieprzyjemna duchota.<p>

Zdejmuję płaszcz i szalik, a potem wieszam je na haczyku w kącie. Chcę posiedzieć przy oknie i porozmyślać, ale przeszkadza mi gorąco. Muszę też coś zjeść i na dodatek znowu zaczynam odczuwać ból głowy.

Schodzę powoli na parter, zatrzymując się w korytarzu, by zabrać z szafki eliksir na kaca.

Blaise siedzi w kuchni przy masywnym, okrągłym stole z książką „Człowiek, który za bardzo kochał smoki" przed nosem. Dostrzega fiolkę w mojej dłoni.

— Jeśli mi powiesz, czy seks był dobry, zrobię ci omlet — rzuca beztrosko. Zawsze posiadał instynktowne wyczucie, jak dalece może się posunąć w podobnych sprawach, dziś jednak, wciąż dziwnie zaniepokojony swoją słabością akurat do Pottera, wcale nie mam na to nastroju.

Patrzę na niego ze złością.

— O czym ty, do cholery, mówisz?

Blaise wzrusza ramionami.

— Tylko cię sprawdzam. Od kiedy studiujesz, jeszcze nie widziałem, żebyś znikał na tak długo.

Wypijam eliksir jednym haustem i krzywię się. Smakuje naprawdę okropnie, ale ból głowy od razu zaczyna zanikać.

— Skąd wiesz, że nie było mnie na uczelni?

— Hermiona dzwoniła z pytaniem, czy jesteś chory. — Blaise przewraca kartkę i marszczy brwi. Kącik jego ust unosi się do góry. Przechyla książkę nieco w bok. — No nie, jestem niemal pewien, że to fizycznie niemożliwe. — Unosi wzrok na mnie. — Przegapiłeś świąteczny obiad w kolegium.

Wywracam oczami.

— I tak bym nie poszedł. — Mimo iż powinienem być zadowolony, że koledzy badacze i rywale znają mnie tak dobrze i że w ogóle ich obchodzę, wcale w tej chwili zadowolenia nie odczuwam. Nie, kiedy Blaise czeka na moje wyjaśnienia. — Chyba muszę zapytać, co robisz z tą książką? Jest coś, co chcesz z siebie wyrzucić?

— Mamy nowy przypadek na oddziale — odpowiada. — Ale nie chcesz znać szczegółów, zaufaj mi.

— Dobrze. — Siadam przy stole. — Pomińmy to.

Blaise przygląda mi się badawczo.

— To gdzie byłeś? Tak naprawdę.

Wzdycham. Kiedy Blaise jest czegoś ciekaw, nie ma sposobu, by odwieść go od tematu.

— W rezydencji, jeśli musisz wiedzieć. — Unosi brew, ale nie odpowiada. — Rzucałem śnieżkami, jak sugerowałeś. — Wciąż milczy, czekając, aż dokończę. — Z dzieciakiem Pottera.

— Ach tak? — Unosi brew jeszcze wyżej. — Nie przepadasz za dziećmi.

— James nie jest nieznośny. — Wpatruję się w ozdobne kafle nad kuchennym zlewem. Ich biało-czarna powierzchnia lśni czystością, Milicenta zawsze kładzie na to nacisk. — I samotny. Wiem, jak to jest w jego wieku.

— Z tego, co mi wiadomo, w dzieciństwie miałeś przyjaciół — odpowiada Blaise łobuzersko. — I jestem pewien, że dzieciak Pottera też ich ma. Merlin wie, że wokół kręci się dość potomków Weasleyów. Żona tego drania Percy'ego w zeszłym tygodniu znowu urodziła. Doprawdy, tak narzekał na poziom opieki w Świętym Mungu, że nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego w ogóle go wpuścili...

Pogarda Blaise'a dla naszego Starszego Podsekretarza Magicznej Służby Zdrowia jest wręcz legendarna zarówno w szpitalu, jak i poza nim. Przerywam mu, zanim zdąży spędzić kolejne dwie godziny, wściekając się na interwencję ministerstwa.

— Nie wiesz, jak to jest przebywać samemu w tym domu. — Opieram brodę o pięść i wzdycham. — To może być przytłaczające.

Blaise przygląda mi się wzrokiem doświadczonego lekarza.

— Typowy przykład przeniesienia — stwierdza. — Fakt, że ty czułeś się w ten sposób jako dziecko, nie znaczy, że inne...

— Och, przymknij się, Blaise — rzucam poirytowany. — Znowu wałęsałeś się po oddziale neuromagicznym, prawda?

— Ich uzdrowicielki parzą najlepszą herbatę.

Prycham.

— Nie mów tego przy Milie.

— Czy ja wyglądam na kompletnego głupca? — Blaise odchyla się i buja na tylnych nogach krzesła. — Więc spędziłeś cały czas rzucając śnieżkami, tak?

— Oczywiście, że nie. — Kartkuję książkę, którą czytał, nieufnie spoglądając na rysunki. — Oglądałem mugolski sport w pudle z poruszającymi się obrazami. — Waham się. — Z Potterem.

— Naprawdę? — Blaise zdaje się wybierać, którym elementem mojej wypowiedzi jest najbardziej zaszokowany. Potter przegrywa. — W rezydencji jest mugolska telewizja?

— Tak — odpowiadam. — A wyobrażanie sobie przerażenia ojca sprawia mi wiele przyjemności, uwierz. Poza tym, obie drużyny były miłe dla oka: wysportowani mężczyźni, do tego wszyscy w bieli...

Blaise kiwa powoli głową.

— Czyli żadnego seksu — stwierdza zawiedzionym głosem.

— Nie — mówię, wywracając oczami. — Tylko krykiet. A teraz zrób mi omlet.

Prycha i odsuwa krzesło.

— Apodyktyczny dupek.

Nadal przeglądam książkę. Jedno zerknięcie na diagram, któremu przyglądał się Blaise, sprawia, że blednę.

— Więc go lubisz? — pyta, krzątając się przy kuchence marki Aga. Czeka z różdżką w pogotowiu, wpatrując się w wysłużoną patelnię, stojącą na płycie grzejnej.

— Pottera? — Zastanawiam się przez chwilę. — Nie, nie sądzę.

— A mimo to spędziłeś z nim cały dzień i nikt nie umarł. — Odwraca się i patrzy na mnie. — Och, Boże, powiedz mi, że jego ciało nie leży teraz w rezydencji...

— Odpieprz się — ucinam. Biorę pomarańczę z misy na stole i rzucam w niego. — Idiota bez serca.

Blaise łapie pomarańczę i szczerzy się w moją stronę.

— Dzięki. — Wypowiada kilka słów i omlet dryfuje z patelni, idealnie układając się na talerzu. Po kolejnym machnięciu różdżką posiłek ląduje przede mną. — Skoro go nie lubisz, to dlaczego zostałeś?

— Nie mam pojęcia — odpowiadam z pełnymi ustami. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jaki jestem głodny. Marszczę brwi, wpatrując się w talerz, i zamyślam się na chwilę. — Wiem, że to szaleństwo, ale on ma w sobie coś, co sprawia, że czuję się... — Szukam słowa.

Blaise wyłącza kuchenkę.

— Jak?

— Bezpiecznie — dopowiadam.

Zerka na mnie, kiedy pochłaniam jedzenie, i zaczyna robić tosty. W rezultacie zjadam omleta, dwa tosty z masłem, dwie kiełbaski i resztki brownie, upieczonego przez Milie dwa dni temu.

— Nie karmili cię tam? — Blaise wygląda na rozbawionego, kiedy znowu siada naprzeciwko mnie.

Wycieram usta serwetką i dolewam sobie herbaty.

— Karmili. Byłem na obiedzie, ale przespałem śniadanie i nie jadłem nic po południu.

— Ach. A czy to spanie... to z Potterem? — Nie może powstrzymać się od pytania. Jest bardzo dobry w zadawaniu tych trudnych. Myślę, że szkolenie na uzdrowiciela powiększyło tylko jego wrodzoną bezczelność i wścibską naturę.

— Nie, Blaise. Spałem na kanapie.

— Dlaczego lubisz z nim przebywać?

— Nie umiem tego dokładnie wytłumaczyć. To jego wpływ na przestrzeń. — Zastanawiam się przez chwilę. Nie do końca wiem, jak wyrazić swoje myśli słowami. — Nie chodzi o to, że zmienia się wokół niego. On ją także _kreuje_.

— Co masz na myśli? — pyta Blaise. Z pewnością po doświadczeniach z Lovegood zyskał umiejętność, która pozwala mu zachować poważny wyraz twarzy podczas podobnych rozmów. Ja, z drugiej strony, nie mogę uwierzyć, że dyskutuję o oczyszczaniu przestrzeni i Harrym cholernym Potterze w mojej własnej kuchni. Przeczesuję włosy dłonią i odgarniam kosmyki z czoła. Zwariowałem. Naprawdę.

— Przypuszczam, że daje mi przestrzeń na moje własne reakcje. — Kiedy wymawiam te słowa i staram się wyjaśnić, zaczynam sobie uświadamiać wpływ, jaki ma na mnie Potter. — Nie jest taki jak wszyscy inni. Ty bardzo się o mnie martwisz, wiem, że to prawda, ale czasem... — Blaise słucha, marszcząc brwi. Przygryzam wargę. — Ciężko stanąć z boku w sytuacji, kiedy rzeczywiście ci na kimś zależy, prawda? Odstawić całą przeszłość i teraźniejszość i, cóż, _wszystko_, co jest z tym związane.

Rozważa to przez moment.

— My martwimy się o ciebie, ty martwisz się, że my się o ciebie martwimy i koło się zamyka.

— Coś w tym stylu. Wszyscy zawsze winią siebie, nawet jeśli tak nie myślą, bo mnie kochają i byli wtedy przy mnie. Potter jest pierwszą osobą, która nie odbiera mojej sytuacji osobiście. — Spoglądam na Blaise'a. — Nie naciska i niczego ode mnie nie żąda. Potter nie jest moim przyjacielem, więc nie musi spełniać obowiązku wyrażania troski. Pozwala mi przyjść do siebie, kiedy chcę, ale jeśli nie chcę, nie marudzi.

— A ty? — pyta Blaise. — Przychodzisz do niego?

— Eee. Czasem — koloryzuję.

Blaise kiwa głową.

Słyszymy głośny szum sieci Fiuu i Milie, wykrzykującą powitanie z przedpokoju. Po kilku chwilach pojawia się na progu kuchni, z policzkami czerwonymi od mrozu i błyszczącymi, ciemnymi oczami. W jednej dłoni trzyma kilka zakupowych toreb z Pokątnej.

— Ach, dezerter powrócił.

— Oglądałem krykieta — tłumaczę się szybko. — W rezydencji.

Milie stoi nieruchomo.

— Potter jest fanem krykieta?

Oczywiście chwyta wszystko w lot. Spotykanie się przez sześć miesięcy z mugolakiem Kevinem Entwhistle prawdopodobnie pomogło.

— Tak. Z powodu Australii i tak dalej.

— No jasne. — Macha wolną dłonią. — Oczywiście. — Podchodzi do kredensu i kładzie na nim torby z zakupami.

— Milie — zaczynam potulnie — może znasz kogoś takiego jak... — przerywam, próbując przypomnieć sobie nazwisko. — Broady?

Patrzy na mnie przez chwilę, a potem wybucha śmiechem.

— Och, nieprawdopodobne.

— _Co_ jest nieprawdopodobne? — pytam zrzędliwie.

Ku mojej irytacji Milie śmieje się jeszcze przez jakiś czas.

— Pozwól, że ci pokażę. — Podchodzi do pojemnika na makulaturę i wyjmuje egzemplarz „Telegraph", którego co jakiś czas kupuje, kiedy zachodzi do mugolskiego sklepu na końcu ulicy. Utrzymuje, że to absurdalne nie być na bieżąco z wydarzeniami, kiedy mieszka się z dala od Hogsmeade czy Pokątnej. Blaise i ja zawsze ustępowaliśmy jej w tej kwestii. Entwhistle również się do tego przyczynił. — Proszę. — Wskazuje palcem zdjęcie. — _To jest Stuart Broad._

Przeskakuję wzrokiem po tytule, mówiącym o kontuzji, po czym dostrzegam kogoś nadzwyczaj podobnego do mnie. Trudno określić po nieruchomym zdjęciu, ale wydaje się być wyższy niż ja, twarz ma bardziej podłużną, a oczy niebieskie, ale podobieństwo jest zadziwiające.

— Och — kwituję. — A więc jest raczej... znany.

Milie szczerzy się w moją stronę.

— Jestem zaskoczona, że nie zauważyłeś. Pamiętasz tych turystów z High Street, którzy zaczepili cię obok Covered Market i prosili o autograf?

Zaczynam pojmować.

— No tak. Faktycznie. Mówili „Broad", jeśli dobrze sobie przypominam. Ale myślałem, że bełkoczą coś w jakimś dialekcie.

Blaise mruga.

— Ja nadal nie rozumiem.

Podaję mu gazetę i on również wybucha śmiechem.

— A to dobre. Więc Potter na ciebie leci, bo wyglądasz jak jeden z angielskich zawodników?

Milie zamiera w bezruchu.

— Potter na ciebie leci?

— Nie — stwierdzam dobitnie. — Zabini po prostu jest dupkiem.

Blaise wzrusza jedynie ramionami i wyszczerza zęby w uśmiechu.

— Pozwalał ci cały dzień wałęsać się po rezydencji...

— To _mój_ dom — rzucam. — Na miłość boską. Potter na nic nie musi mi pozwalać. — Oboje wymieniają między sobą rozbawione spojrzenia. — Ale z was dranie. — Przywołuję na twarz arogancką minę i wstaję. — Mam sprawy do załatwienia, więc jeśli mi wybaczycie...

Mają na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby powstrzymać śmiech, dopóki nie zamkną się za mną drzwi.

Czasami naprawdę nie wiem, dlaczego są moimi przyjaciółmi. A Potter wcale na mnie nie leci. Jeśli by tak było, nie pozwoliłby mi odejść.

Dupek.

Tupię głośno, wchodząc po schodach na górę.

* * *

><p>Następne dwa dni mijają spokojnie.<p>

Milie nadrabia swoje _faux pass_, piekąc moje ulubione ciasto korzenne. Blaise przynosi rzekomo wyprzedane już bilety na styczniowy mecz Zjednoczonych z Puddlemere i Chluby Portree, nabyte od pewnego uzdrowiciela z Munga, który _przypadkiem_ nie mógł się na nim pojawić. Ciekawi mnie, za jaką sumę ten człowiek dał się przekupić.

Próbuję nie myśleć o Potterze.

Ponoszę wierutną klęskę.

* * *

><p>Nie mogę spać.<p>

Za każdym razem, kiedy zamykam oczy, widzę Pottera stojącego przede mną. Jego włosy pokrywa warstewka śniegu, a oczy są pociemniałe, kiedy pochyla się w moją stronę. Czuję jego oddech przy ustach, muśnięcie palców na wierzchu mojej dłoni.

Odrzucam pościel. Jest mi gorąco, niemal duszno, a chłodne powietrze atakujące skórę wcale nie pomaga. Serce łomocze mi w piersi. Chryste.

Zegarek na szafce nocnej tyka głośno. Prawie trzecia w nocy. Za osiem godzin, tak jak obiecałem matce, mam zjawić się w kościele. Jest czwarta niedziela Adwentu i chce, bym zapalił świecę na wieńcu[1]. Przekręcam się na drugi bok, desperacko usiłując zmusić się do kilku godzin snu.

Nie potrafię.

Rzucając pod nosem ciche „kurwa", wyślizguję się z łóżka i sięgam po spodnie.

Wiem, że Potter też nie śpi.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI ÓSMEJ**

[1] z adwentowym wieńcem, między innymi w krajach anglosaskich, związana jest tradycja zapalania kolejno jednej z czterech świec w każdą niedzielę Adwentu; więcej na ten temat tutaj: .


	9. Część dziewiąta

TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORKI (LINK W PROFILU)

BETY: DONNIE I KACZALKA

* * *

><p><strong>CZĘŚĆ DZIEWIĄTA<strong>

Oczywiście, że nie śpi.

Kiedy pukam do jego pokoju, słyszę stłumione dźwięki dochodzące z pudła.

Potter otwiera z zaciśniętymi ustami, ale na mój widok wyraz jego twarzy łagodnieje.

— Myślałem, że to skrzat — mówi.

— Jestem trochę bardziej ludzki — odpowiadam. — Odrobinę. — Waham się. To niedorzeczne, że czuję się zdenerwowany. Przecież to mój dom, na miłość boską. A raczej prawie mój. — Dlaczego się złościsz? Zrobiły coś? — Zniżam głos, przechodząc przez próg po tym, jak Potter otwiera drzwi szerzej.

— Nie, nic nie zrobiły — zaprzecza. — Leci mecz testowy. I nic się nie stało. Ginny wzięła Jamesa na weekend.

— Och. — Tym razem nie zawracałem sobie głowy płaszczem, nie wydawało mi się to konieczne, skoro dostałem się do rezydencji przez sieć Fiuu. Zamiast tego założyłem gruby, kremowy arański sweter, który nieźle na mnie leży. Nieszczególnie chcę rozmyślać nad tym, czemu go wybrałem.

Potter zamyka za mną drzwi.

— Chcesz czegoś do picia? — W jego oddechu wyczuwam słaby zapach piwa.

Rozglądam się wokół. Obok kanapy na podłodze leżą już dwie puste butelki, a koło nich paczka mugolskich chipsów. Krewetkowych. Marszczę nos. Co za obrzydlistwo. W pudle znowu widzę mężczyznę w bieli. Wygląda posępnie.

— Przeszkadzam?

— Nie, nawet lepiej, że jesteś. — Przetrząsa kredens i wyciąga kolejne dwie butelki. Otwiera je i wręcza mi jedną. Tym razem to cydr. Unoszę wzrok na Pottera, a on wzrusza ramionami. — Powiedziałeś, że go wolisz.

— To prawda. — Obracam butelkę w dłoniach, zaskoczony, że pamiętał. — Nie mogłem zasnąć.

— Koszmary?

Przypominają mi się jego oczy, pociemniałe i wyraźne na tle śniegu.

— Niezupełnie. — Upijam łyk cydru. — Po prostu pomyślałem, że może nie śpisz. Ale jeśli jesteś zajęty...

— Malfoy. — Potter rozpiera się na kanapie, rozsuwając szeroko kolana, i spogląda na mnie. — Siadaj. — Dzisiaj ma na sobie inną piżamę, czarne spodnie z drobnymi szarymi paskami oraz gładki i rozciągnięty czerwony podkoszulek. Wygląda... Zatrzymuję tę myśl, zanim zdążę ją dokończyć, czując ciepło napływające mi na policzki. Siadam sztywno, tak daleko od niego, jak tylko mogę. Cioteczny pradziadek Alfie znowu chrapie na swoim obrazie. Ręce złożył na brzuchu okrytym tkaną w gruby wzór kamizelką.

— Czy on robi cokolwiek innego poza spaniem? — pytam, a Potter zerka na portret.

— Nie za często.

Obserwuję Alfiego.

— Nigdy go nie znałem. Rzadko ktoś o nim wspominał, a kiedy przyszedłem tu kilka razy, skrzaty natychmiast mnie wyganiały.

— To przyzwoity typ — stwierdza Potter. — Nie taki, jakiego spodziewałem się po Malfoyu.

Posyłam mu chłodne spojrzenie.

— Doprawdy.

Potter wzrusza ramionami i podnosi butelkę do ust.

— Ale ty, jak się okazuje, też taki nie jesteś.

— To oczywiste. — W moim głosie słychać gorzki ton. — Jestem porażką rodziny.

— Nie nazwałbym cię tak.

— Ale mój ojciec by mnie tak nazwał.

Potter pochyla się w moją stronę.

— Lucjusz Malfoy nie był godny nawet tego, by wyczyścić ci buty — mówi pewnym tonem, a jego bystre oczy łapią moje spojrzenie. — Ty _przetrwałeś_. On wybrał inną drogę. Automatycznie wygrywasz. — Nie mogę oderwać od niego wzroku. — To ty sprawiłeś, że jesteś, kim jesteś. — Głos Pottera przybiera na sile i słychać w nim upartą determinację, którą dostrzegłem dotychczas jedynie u Gryfonów. Nagle zdaję sobie sprawę, że wypił więcej, niż mi się zdawało. — Nie Czarny Pan. Ani Yaxley. Ani twój ojciec. Teraz jesteś naukowcem i to w Oksfordzie…

Prycham.

— Studiuję historię czarnej magii, Potter. Mnóstwo ludzi patrzy na to krzywym okiem, uwierz.

— Bzdura. — Znowu unosi butelkę. Ma starannie obcięte paznokcie, a jego palce są długie i szerokie na tle gładkiego, brązowego szkła. _Chcę mieć je w sobie_, myślę i jestem przerażony. Szybko odwracam wzrok. — Czytałem kilka twoich artykułów, które pokazała mi Hermiona. Studiujesz historię _obrony_ przed czarną magią. To różnica.

— Niewielka. — Muszę przyznać, że jestem zaskoczony. — Nie sądziłem, że przeczytasz moje prace i to nie zasypiając z nudów. — Upijam łyk cydru. — Kto by pomyślał, że w ogóle umiesz czytać?

— Może nie jestem takim kujonem jak wy — mówi z urażoną godnością — ale posiadam nieco więcej rozumu, niż myślisz. Poza tym, sprawnie posługujesz się piórem. Czasami piszesz bardzo błyskotliwie, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu. A myślałem, że będziesz raczej oschły i nudny jak Binns. — Krzywi się. — Albo Hermiona, ale jeśli wypaplasz jej, że tak powiedziałem, zwyzywam cię od kłamliwych gnojków. — Nie mogę przestać się śmiać. Potter wygląda na zadowolonego. — I nawet podobało mi się to, co napisałeś o Chestertonie i Crowleyu.

— Ach. — Pocieram kciukiem szyjkę butelki. — Więc widziałeś moją pracę na temat angielskich magicznych pojedynków. Jest bardzo wczesna — przestrzegam.

— Zawsze byłeś dobry — mówi Potter z uśmiechem. — I mniej powstrzymywałeś w niej swój cięty język. — Patrzy na mnie z autentyczną szczerością. — Powinieneś spisać historię rezydencji Malfoyów. Niektóre portrety mają do opowiedzenia ciekawe historie.

— Nie mógłbym. — Odwracam wzrok. — To zbyt osobiste...

— I dlatego byłbyś do tego idealny — przerywa mi. — To twoja rodzina. Twoja historia. Nikt nie opowiedziałby jej lepiej.

Przyglądam się nalepce na butelce. Cydr został wyprodukowany w Somerset. Oczywiście przez mugoli. Muszę zapoznać Pottera z prawdziwym czarodziejskim cydrem. Jest o niebo lepszy.

— Nie tykam spraw wojny — mówię w końcu.

— Dlaczego?

Posyłam mu niedowierzające spojrzenie.

— Naprawdę musisz o to pytać? Nie widziałem, żebyś ty zabierał się do spisania wspomnień, o Zbawco Czarodziejskiego Świata. I nie mów, że Książki Obscurusa albo Wydawnictwo Świst nie ślini się na samą myśl o tym, żeby położyć swoje brudne łapska na prawie do wydania twojej autobiografii.

Potter wzrusza ramionami.

— Marny ze mnie pisarz. Powinieneś przeczytać moje raporty z pracy.

— Oczywiście, że marny. — Krzywię się. — Nie słyszałeś nigdy o autorach, którzy spisują biografie za innych? Granger byłaby uradowana, gdyby mogła to zrobić. — Zamyślam się na chwilę. — Albo Rita Skeeter.

— Ale z ciebie drań — mówi i wywraca oczami, przytykając butelkę do ust.

Przez moment siedzimy w milczeniu, wpatrując się w pudło, aż Potter z jękiem pochyla się do przodu i wyłącza je machnięciem różdżki. Jedyne światło rozjaśniające pomieszczenie pochodzi od ognia w kominku i małej ściennej lampki za jego plecami.

— Możesz oglądać, jeśli chcesz — odzywam się. W niewyjaśniony sposób jest to dla mnie uspokajające. Nienawidzę się za to, ale _lubię_ przesiadywać tu z Potterem, oglądając jakąś niedorzeczną mugolską grę.

— Szkoda nerwów. Johnson właśnie usunął z gry Swanny'ego. Finny będzie następny, ale on jest lepszym rzucającym niż odbijającym. Przegramy za piętnaście minut. — Wygląda na przybitego. — Najwyżej.

— Mugole mają takie dziwne nazwiska — mamroczę, biorąc łyk cydru. — Więc Anglii nienajlepiej teraz idzie?

Potter śmieje się ze smutkiem.

— Jakiej drużynie quidditcha kibicujesz?

— Zjednoczonym z Puddlemere. — To była ulubiona drużyna mojego ojca, a przedtem dziadka.

— Cóż — mówi Potter — wyobraź sobie, że Zjednoczeni grają z Armatami... — Unosi dłoń, kiedy układam usta w grymas. — Nie, serio. Wyobraź sobie, że grają dość dobrze przez pierwszą część meczu, a potem zostają zmiażdżeni przez Armaty w takim stopniu, że nawet złapanie znicza by ich nie uratowało.

— Och. — Krzywię się.

Potter wzdycha.

— Taak. Anglia kiepsko dziś grała. W ogóle nie jest w formie. Pieprzyć Johnsona i Harrisa. Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem, czy w tej rundzie było za dużo fauli czy za mało.

Patrzę na niego z zaciekawieniem.

— Co to jest faul?

— Coś, co ja i ty robiliśmy podczas meczów quidditcha. — Ściąga usta.

— Och. — Rozmyślam przez chwilę. — Dawaliśmy sobie nieźle popalić?

— Tak, przynajmniej słownie. — Potter posyła mi pełne cierpliwości spojrzenie. — I na miłość boską, wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że nigdy nie byłbyś w stanie mnie pokonać, ty cherlawy dupku.

— _Cherlawy_? — Patrzę na niego gniewnie. — Jestem dobre kilka centymetrów wyższy od ciebie. I o ile sobie przypominam, to nie ja spadłem z miotły, bo bałem się jednego czy dwóch dementorów.

— Pieprzę cię. — Pokazuje mi środkowy palec.

— Chciałbyś. — Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to powiedziałem. Na widok uśmieszku Pottera i jego uniesionej brwi moja twarz niemal staje w płomieniach. — Nie miałem na myśli... och, odwal się. — Dokańczam cydr i odstawiam butelkę.

Potter znowu się uśmiecha.

— Anglia musi tylko wyciągnąć rundę, żeby wygrać. W ogólnej klasyfikacji jest jeden do jednego, a teraz Brisbane prowadzi, ale wciąż zostają mecze w Melbourne i Sydney.

— Więc jest nadzieja.

— Zawsze jest nadzieja, Malfoy — mówi Potter, a jego oczy łapią moje spojrzenie.

Ledwie powstrzymuję dreszcz.

— To nie jest coś, z czym mam dużo doświadczenia — szepczę. Nie odwracam wzroku.

— Nauczysz się.

— Wątpię.

Kanapa wydaje skrzypiący dźwięk, kiedy Potter przysuwa się bliżej.

— Hej — mówi, gdy jego palce splatają się z moimi.

Dochodzę do wniosku, że świat staje się dziwacznym miejscem, skoro pozwalam Harry'emu Potterowi trzymać się za rękę.

— Chciałem cię pocałować — przyznaję, nie patrząc na niego. Czuję ciężar jego ciepłej dłoni. — W czwartek.

— W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych dni. — Ponownie na niego spoglądam. Uśmiecha się. — Mogłeś to zrobić.

Potrząsam głową.

— Nie wiedziałem, co się stanie potem. — Zabieram dłoń i w niepewności krzyżuję ramiona. — Nie znam się na tego typu sprawach — przyznaję.

W okularach Pottera tańczą płomienie z kominka. Jestem wdzięczny za otaczający nas półmrok. Dobrze ukrywa moje zakłopotanie.

— Całowałeś już kogoś — mówi. — Poza Yaxleyem.

Przytakuję.

— Pansy. Theo. Blaise'a po butelce wódki. Ale to, mogę cię zapewnić, było bardziej niż niepokojące.

— Więc dlaczego nie mnie? — pyta cicho.

Mija długi moment, zanim wykrztuszam z siebie odpowiedź. Zerkam na niego, ramiona mam spięte.

— Bo śmiertelnie mnie przerażasz, Potter.

Przygląda mi się z uwagą. Ogień trzaska i skacze w kominku, rzucając wijące się cienie na nas i ścianę. Nie odsuwam się, kiedy Potter wyciąga rękę. Jego palce dotykają mojej szczęki lekko niczym piórko. Przesuwa nimi po mojej twarzy, gładzi kość policzkową, zahacza o skroń, a potem zsuwa je w dół na szyję i zatrzymuje na słabo trzepoczącym pulsie.

— Jesteś _piękny_ — mówi. — Bez względu na to, co sądzisz.

Nie mogę mówić.

Znowu ujmuje moją dłoń, oplata palce wokół nadgarstka i podnosi ją, po czym przyciska do swojej twarzy. Czuję kłujący zarost, kiedy przesuwa nią po brodzie. Ledwie oddycham.

Prowadzi moje palce i całuje je lekko, gdy zatrzymują się przy ustach. Muskam jego szyję i oddech od razu mi zamiera, kiedy pod ciepłą skórą wyczuwam tętno.

— To nie tak, że nie pozwalasz się dotknąć ludziom — szepcze. — Ty także ich nie dotykasz.

— Nie. — Mój głos się załamuje. Jednym z palców przesuwam po jego wystającym obojczyku.

Potter obserwuje mnie, jego zielone oczy są ciemniejsze niż zazwyczaj.

— Szkoda.

Nie wiem, co odpowiedzieć, ale kiedy się odsuwa, ogarnia mnie raptowna pustka. Powstrzymuję się, by po niego nie sięgnąć.

Nagle łapie za krawędź swojej koszulki i unosi ramiona do góry, odkrywając tym samym złotą skórę, na widok której całkowicie tracę oddech.

— Ja...

Zdejmuje koszulkę przez głowę i odrzuca na bok. Włosy sterczą mu do góry, a okulary są przekrzywione. Poprawiam je z zaschniętym gardłem.

— Możesz mnie dotknąć — mówi zachrypniętym głosem.

Potrząsam głową, odwracając wzrok.

— Nie potrzebuję twojej wielkoduszności, Potter.

— Draco — odzywa się i od razu unoszę głowę. Obserwuje mnie, ale w jego oczach nie dopatruję się litości. Ani nakazu. — Jeśli tego chcesz, proszę.

Chcę. Och, tak bardzo chcę.

Potter wstaje i wyciąga rękę w moją stronę. Przyjmuję ją z wahaniem, a on podnosi mnie z kanapy.

— Dotknij mnie — mruczy.

Kiedy kładę dłoń na jego piersi, oddech zamiera mi w gardle. Czuję równomierne uderzenia serca. Jego skóra jest ciepła i miękka, a mięśnie drgają lekko, gdy gładzę ich powierzchnię.

Dotykam różowobrązowego sutka, zachwycając się jego twardością. Drażnię go paznokciem i staje się idealnie wypukły. Potter wciąga gwałtownie powietrze. Odsuwam się.

— Nie musisz — mówi. Przełyka ślinę i oblizuje dolną wargę. — Chyba że wolisz…

— Nie — odpowiadam i dotykam drugiego sutka, kręcąc nim między palcami. Potter zdusza w sobie kolejny gwałtowny wdech. Wiem, że się czerwienię. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Nie dotykałem mężczyzny w ten sposób od osiemnastego roku życia. Znam mechanizm pożądania, ale jedną rzeczą jest odkrywać je na sobie, a zupełnie inną obserwować na innym ciele.

W pokoju panuje lekki chłód, zauważam gęsią skórkę na ramionach Pottera.

— Zimno ci.

— Trochę.

Mówimy do siebie urywanym szeptem.

Gładzę dłonią powierzchnię klatki. Włoski na niej są ciemne, rzadkie i szorskie, a mięśnie mocne. Jego ciało jest smukłe, giętkie i złociste od australijskiego słońca. Na piersi ma owalną, ledwie widoczną bliznę. Spoglądając mu w oczy, dotykam jej lekko, obrysowując granice.

— Z wojny — wyjaśnia ochryple. — Artefakt spalił mi skórę, zanim Hermiona zdążyła go zdjąć…

— Masz na myśli horkruksa. — Widziałem opisy podobnego działania w średniowiecznych tekstach.

Potter wygląda na nieco zaskoczonego.

— Tak.

— Jestem historykiem, Potter — mówię, prychając. — Nie musisz ukrywać przede mną ich istnienia. Jaką miał formę?

— Naszyjnika. — Obserwuje mnie. — Hermiona musiała użyć zaklęcia zrywającego.

Wzdrygam się.

— Bolesne.

— Nieznośnie.

— Przykro mi. — Dotykam środka blizny. Jest gładka.

— Oboje zostaliśmy przez niego naznaczeni — mówi, patrząc na mnie. — W inny sposób.

Kiwam głową z zaciśniętym gardłem. Waham się przez kilka chwil, niepewny, co zrobić. Potter stoi cierpliwie i nieustannie mi się przygląda. Czeka. W końcu decyduję się obejść go i zatrzymać za plecami. Kciukiem wyznaczam linię kręgosłupa, przesuwam nim po silnych mięśniach aż do płaskiej powierzchni nad krawędzią spodni od piżamy. Zauważam kolejną bliznę, długą i grubą. Znika pod miękką flanelą. Dotykam jej delikatnie.

— Kolejny horkruks?

Napina ramiona, a ja śledzę wzrokiem ruch jego mięśni pod skórą.

— Nie, mała sprzeczka z Opalookiem Antypodzkim kilka lat temu.

— Znowu zgrywałeś bohatera? — mamroczę, kiedy jeden z moich palców wsuwa się pod gumkę. Czuję, jak przez Pottera przebiega dreszcz.

— Raczej strugałem głupka — odpowiada. — Ale chyba tak.

Wślizguję się pod materiał spodni i palcami muskam wystające kości biodrowe. Drży, a ja mam świadomość swej władzy, możliwości sprawienia, by czuł się w ten sposób. Minęło dużo czasu, odkąd sprawowałem nad czymś — _nad kimś_ — kontrolę, pomijając samego siebie. Pochylam się ostrożnie, by nie dotknąć jego pleców swoim torsem, i wydycham powietrze na jego kark, tuż pod ciemnymi pasmami włosów. Potter aż się zachłystuje.

Trwam bez ruchu kilka chwil, pieszcząc oddechem jego skórę. Wdech. Wydech. Wdech. Wydech.

Nie wykonuje najmniejszego ruchu. Ledwie oddycha.

Żałuję, że nie mogę zabrać sobie tej chwili i zamknąć jej w fiolce. Pożądanie jest tak czyste.

Drżąc, niespiesznie wyjmuję dłonie spod spodni. Dotykam karku, czując ciepło skóry Pottera i miękkość jego włosów. Palcami przesuwam po ramionach i znowu obchodzę go, by stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz, mając równocześnie świadomość, że mnie obserwuje. Jego miękkie usta są otwarte, twarz zarumieniona. Niemal dopatruję się trzepoczącego pulsu w zagłębieniu szyi.

Odnajduję sznurek od spodni. Ledwie na niego zerkam.

— Pozwolisz? — szepczę, a on kiwa głową.

Węzeł jest ciasny, ale udaje mi się go rozplątać i piżama ześlizguje mu się z bioder, zatrzymując na nabrzmiałym penisie. Jedno szarpnięcie Pottera i materiał opada na podłogę, odkrywając po drodze długie nogi. Wychodzi ze spodni i kopie je na bok.

Wzbiera we mnie panika. Od dwunastu lat nie wiedziałem erekcji innego mężczyzny. Robię mimowolny krok w tył, serce zaciska mi się i bije mocno.

— Nie mogę... — wykrztuszam, ale opuszki palców Pottera muskają mój policzek, ślizgają się po skórze.

— Tylko to, czego chcesz — szepcze. — Nic poza tym.

Nasze spojrzenia spotykają się. Kiwam głową. Wciąż wprawia mnie w zakłopotanie sposób, w jaki potrafi mnie uspokoić.

Dotykam jego biodra. Na nagim ciele toczy się gra światła i cienia. Potter stoi w milczeniu i obserwuje mnie, podczas gdy jego erekcja twardnieje, unosząc się przy napiętym brzuchu.

Klękam i palcami tropię mięśnie na udzie. Przełykam ślinę, oddech zamiera mi w piersi. Wdycham piżmowy, uderzający do głowy zapach jego pożądania. Część mnie chce uciec, umknąć temu, co tworzy się między nami. Ale zostaję. Z ręką spoczywającą na łydce odwracam głowę i patrzę na grubego penisa i nabrzmiałe jądra.

Drżą mi dłonie. Sunę palcem wzdłuż zgięcia uda. Zatrzymuję się, zanim dosięgam krawędzi jąder. Potter nabiera powietrza i zaciska mięśnie brzucha.

Pragnie mnie. Ta myśl jest oślepiająca. Niepokojąca. Moje ciało na to odpowiada, czuję wybrzuszenie w spodniach.

Żaden z nas się nie porusza. Główka penisa Pottera jest czerwona i wilgotna, lśni w świetle płomieni.

Tak łatwo byłoby go dotknąć.

A jednak nie mogę.

Wstaję, nogi ledwie utrzymują mnie w pozycji pionowej. Nie patrzę na niego. Boję się.

— Matka — mówię zachrypłym głosem. — Matka oczekuje mnie z rana.

Nabiera oddechu i kiwa głową.

— W porządku — odpowiada. Tylko to. Żadnego obwiniania. Żadnych błagań. Żadnych osądów.

Uciekam.

**KONIEC CZĘŚCI DZIEWIĄTEJ**


	10. Część dziesiąta

TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORKI (LINK W PROFILU)

BETY: DONNIE I KACZALKA

* * *

><p><strong>CZĘŚĆ DZIESIĄTA<strong>

Nie śpię przez resztę nocy. W momencie, kiedy spotykam się z matką w kościele św. Swithina, jestem zesztywniały i wyczerpany. Procesja wchodzi do pomieszczenia chwilę po tym, jak siadamy na ławce. Podejrzewam, że przy matce, ubranej w elegancką, nieskazitelną ciemnoniebieską szatę, wyglądam nędznie i tandetnie.

Wyndham-Ffoulkes wkracza na mównicę. Wszyscy zebrani wstają.

— Pan z wami — mówi, a w odpowiedzi słychać: „I z duchem twoim". Stoję spięty, kiedy prowadzi nas przez wyznanie grzechów i kolektę. Nie chcę tu być. To wszystko zbyt wyraźnie przypomina mi pogrzeb ojca. Niemal dostrzegam jego trumnę z przodu głównej nawy. Nabieram gwałtownie powietrza. Matka marszczy brwi i klepie mnie lekko programem liturgii w sposób, jaki robiła to, kiedy byłem dzieckiem i źle zachowywałem się w kościele. Wzdycham i staram się przybrać uprzejmy wyraz twarzy, zanim udajemy się, by zapalić świecę na adwentowym wieńcu.

To będzie długie nabożeństwo.

Nie pamiętam niczego z kazania Wyndhama-Ffloulkesa, ale kiedy wychodzę po mszy, z wdzięcznością kiwam mu głową w geście podziękowania.

— Jak się miewasz, młody człowieku? — pyta mnie łagodnym głosem. Myślę, że naprawdę interesuje go odpowiedź.

Mimo to odsuwam się, napinając ramiona. Jestem przecież _Malfoyem_.

— Całkiem dobrze, dziękuję — odpowiadam.

Wiem, że mi nie wierzy, ale taktownie nie naciska.

Razem z matką jem obiad w restauracji Old Vicarage w Oksfordzie. W kominku obok nas trzaska ogień. Portrety przyglądają się nam ze ścian koloru głębokiej czerwieni, a zielona skóra na moim krześle skrzypi, kiedy się wiercę. Bawię się jedzeniem, podczas gdy głowę wypełnioną mam myślami, których raczej wolałbym uniknąć. Matka również nie rusza swojej porcji.

Sięga po kieliszek z winem.

— Dobrze jest zjeść porządny posiłek. Skrzaty Andromedy nie potrafią zbyt dobrze gotować.

Unoszę wzrok.

— Co?

— Nic, kochanie. — Przygląda się swojemu królikowi w musztardzie. — Jak twój pstrąg?

Właściwie nie mam pojęcia. Wzdycham.

— W porządku.

— Wyglądasz mizernie. — Jej czoło przecina zmarszczka. — Znowu pracowałeś do późna?

— Nie. — Wkładam do ust kęs ryby i żuję powoli. Ogarnia mnie niecodzienna potrzeba szczerości. — Dziś w nocy byłem w rezydencji.

Jej ręka z widelcem zatrzymuje się w drodze do jasnoczerwonych warg.

— Po co?

— Rozmawiałem z Potterem — przyznaję.

— Och, naprawdę? Jak tam jego… — macha wymijająco smukłą dłonią — cokolwiek robi we dworze?

— Cóż, myślę... — przerywam, przesuwając widelcem po boku pstrąga. Pytanie, które krążyło mi po głowie, nagle wylewa się z moich ust: — Czy nienawidzisz ojca?

Matka odkłada sztućce i spogląda na mnie.

— Nie. Nie nienawidzę. — Milknie na moment, łapiąc moje spojrzenie. — A ty?

— Czasami.

Waha się, a potem powoli nabiera powietrza.

— Uważam, że to dość powszechne pałać czasami nienawiścią do własnego ojca. Szczególnie po tym, jak zostawił nas tak nagle.

— Nie mów mi, że nie jesteś wściekła. — Patrzę na nią bardziej niż sceptycznie.

Przybiera na twarz maskę opanowania.

— Nie, Draco. Nie jestem. A nawet gdybym była, czy to robiłoby jakąś różnicę? Jego już nie ma.

Z impetem rzucam widelec na talerz, na co matka się wzdryga.

— Wybrał drogę tchórza.

— Draco. — Rozgląda się, by zobaczyć, czy ktoś zauważył mój wybuch, po czym syczy: — Proszę, nie odzywaj się tutaj w ten sposób.

— Ale to prawda — upieram się. — I dobrze o tym wiesz. A teraz siedzimy tu jak zawsze i udajemy, że wszystko jest w porządku, że nigdy nie było inaczej, i stanowimy cholernie szczęśliwą rodzinę, prawda? — Złość duszona przez lata wylewa się ze mnie i nie sądzę, bym mógł dłużej ją powstrzymywać.

Matka rzuca zaklęcie prywatności.

— Nie rozumiem, co się z tobą dzieje — mówi. — Staramy się zjeść obiad w przyjemnej atmosferze...

— _Nie chcę_ obiadu w przyjemnej atmosferze. — Dłonie drżą mi tak bardzo, że niemal upuszczam nóż. Kładę go obok widelca i sięgam po kieliszek z winem.

— A więc czego chcesz? — pyta matka ze spokojem.

Zaciskam palce na szkle.

— Nie wiem — odpowiadam po chwili. Nie patrzę na nią.

Wzdycha. Żadne z nas nic nie mówi.

Piję wino, gapiąc się na kominek. Obraz przedstawiający staw dla kaczek w parku uniwersyteckim Oksfordu wisi nad marmurowym gzymsem kominka. Matka naciska widelcem na niewielki pieczony ziemniak. Brązowawa skórka pęka i ukazuje maślane, białe wnętrze.

— Nic, co zrobię, nie przywróci mu życia — odzywa się w końcu. Jej głos jest łagodny. Odgarnia kosmyk włosów z twarzy. — Wściekanie się na niego w niczym nie pomoże.

— Nie obchodzi mnie to. — Stawiam kieliszek na stół i unoszę na nią wzrok. — Zostawił nas, żebyśmy radzili sobie ze wszystkim, z czym on nie potrafił. Myślę, że to upoważnia mnie do odrobiny goryczy.

Matka przygryza wargę.

— Nie rozumiesz...

— Czego nie rozumiem, mamo? — Pochylam się do przodu, kładąc łokcie na blacie. Pieprzyć etykietę. — Że nigdy nie otrząsnął się po wojnie? Że Czarny Pan pozostawił po sobie głębokie blizny? Myślisz, że tego nie wiem? — Szarpię za rękaw szaty i podciągam go do góry. Słaby zarys Mrocznego Znaku wciąż widać na mojej jasnej skórze. — A to jest jedyna, którą możesz _zobaczyć_. — Milczy. Czuję mdłości. Kiedy z powrotem zsuwam rękaw, moja dłoń drży. Sięgam po wino i wypijam je do końca. — Yaxley... — mówię cicho.

— Draco...

— _Przestań_, mamo. — Jej blada twarz nie wyraża żadnych emocji. — Przecież to żaden sekret.

Wzdycha.

— To prawda.

Siedzimy, patrząc na siebie. Oczy matki są błyszczące i mokre.

— Jak mogłaś? — pytam, kiedy gniew zmienia się w znużenie. — Oddał mnie temu draniowi, a ty mu pozwoliłaś.

Nie może mówić. Odwraca wzrok, przyciskając knykcie do ust. Pojedyncza łza spada z jej rzęs i pozostawia długi ślad na policzku.

— Próbowałam — odzywa się w końcu. — Błagałam... — Głos grzęźnie jej w gardle. Łapie moje spojrzenie.

— Masz pojęcie, co mi zrobił? — pytam beznamiętnie. Palcem przesuwam po pozłacanej krawędzi talerza, starając się powstrzymać wspomnienia. — Co _kazał_ mi robić? — Zerkam na nią. — Nie chcę ci nawet mówić, bo nie sądzę, że potrafiłabyś zrozumieć.

Matka kładzie dłoń na mojej.

— Potrafię — zapewnia i nagle w jej oczach dostrzegam prawdę. Nabieram gwałtownie powietrza.

— Ty... — przerywam.

— Niełatwo było być kobietą w domu pełnym mężczyzn. — Odwraca wzrok. — Szczególnie kiedy Jego Wysokość dopingował upokarzanie ojca. — Nie wiedziałem. Nie podejrzewałem. Być może powinienem. Za każdym razem, kiedy ją widywałem, jej twarz obrazowała czystą udrękę. — To nie wojna była tym, z czego ojciec się nie otrząsnął — dodaje po chwili. — Nigdy nie wybaczył sobie, że nas nie uchronił. — Spogląda mi w oczy, jej policzki są mokre od łez. — Dlatego nas opuścił, kochanie. Z poczuciem winy trudno jest wygrać.

Splatam palce z palcami matki, ściskając mocno jej dłoń.

* * *

><p>W czwartek przychodzę do domu późnym popołudniem, znudzony wpatrywaniem się za okno mojego gabinetu i udawaniem przed sobą i wszystkimi, że pracuję. <em>W ogóle<em> nie pracuję. Prawdę powiedziawszy, w tym tygodniu zrobiłem mniej niż w każdym innym w ciągu ostatniego roku, a może nawet pięciu lat. Siedzę i składam żurawie z papieru, rozmyślając o Potterze, o jego złotawej skórze na brzuchu, gęsiej skórce na ramionach i o tym, jak bardzo chcę go znowu dotknąć. Zaraz potem rozważam opuszczenie kraju i przyjęcie posady badacza w Saskatoon. Albo w Ułan Bator.

W salonie napotykam Milie pakującą prezenty i przyczepiającą ostrokrzew do wstążek.

— Znowu przysłał sowę — mówi, nie unosząc wzroku. Rzuca zaklęcie mocujące na cały stos, który zgromadziła, i odwraca się do następnej sterty podarków.

Opieram się o futrynę drzwi i odchylam, by zobaczyć rolkę pergaminu leżącą na stoliku w korytarzu.

— Och.

— Jakiś konkretny powód, dla którego stara się z tobą skontaktować?

Wzdycham, podchodzę do wytartej kanapy i padam ciężko w jej nadzwyczaj miękkie i wygodne objęcia.

— Żaden, o którym wiem.

Milie rzuca mi sceptyczne spojrzenie.

— Rozumiem.

Przeczesuję dłonią włosy i w duchu przeklinam ich cofniętą linię, którą niemożliwym jest zignorować.

— Spędziłem z nim nagą niedzielę. A raczej sobotnią noc.

Milie z zacięciem owija prezent burgundową wstążką.

— Doprawdy.

— Tak — potwierdzam. — To znaczy, on był nagi, nie ja. Pozwolił mi się dotknąć.

Powoli kiwa głową. Nie patrzy w moją stronę.

— A potem?

— A potem nic. Uciekłem. — Przesuwam kciukiem po krawędzi tapicerowanego boku kanapy.

— I teraz unikasz jego sów. — Macha różdżką, rzucając zaklęcie pakujące na kolejną grupę paczek. Moim zdaniem zawsze była zbyt dobra dla swojej rodziny, ale obdarowywanie ich przynosi jej radość, więc nigdy o tym nie wspominam.

— Raczej nie mam nic do powiedzenia — bronię się.

Milie wzrusza ramionami.

— Cóż, w takim razie wszystko w porządku, prawda? — Prowokuje mnie do wyjaśnień i dobrze o tym wie.

Westchnąwszy, wstaję z kanapy i przysiadam na krawędzi krzesła.

— Nie mogę przestać o nim myśleć. I... o tym, że znowu chciałbym to zrobić.

Przekrzywia głowę i przypatruje mi się badawczo czekoladowobrązowymi oczami. Nasza Milie nie przepada za głupcami, a ja zdaję sobie sprawę, że ostatnio podpadam pod ową kategorię.

— Więc dlaczego nie zrobisz?

— Nie mogę — odpowiadam. — Wiesz. Nie mogę... nie chcę pozwolić, żeby mnie dotknął.

— Jesteś pewien? — pyta.

— Nie. — Zerkam na nią. — Ani trochę. Ale to zbyt skomplikowane. Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić.

Marszczy brwi i odwraca się do pakunków.

— Myślę, że rozumiem.

— Naprawdę? Masz na myśli Blaise'a?

Jej głowa podrywa się raptownie, a w głosie słychać niepokój.

— Co z Blaise'em?

Zaskakuje mnie to, jak szybko zmienia się jej nastrój. Przeważnie to ona jest najspokojniejsza z naszej trójki.

— On za tobą _szaleje_. Od co najmniej roku.

— Wiem — przyznaje. Macha różdżką z irytacją i ostrokrzew się rozpada. Przeklina siarczyście.

— Przepraszam — mówię.

Milie przerywa na moment i nabiera głębokiego oddechu.

— Wiesz, że dostanę od niego w prezencie antyczną broszkę w kształcie ostrokrzewu? — Jej dłoń drży. Oboje zdajemy sobie sprawę, co ta roślina oznacza w tradycji czarodziejskiej, nawet jeśli Blaise udaje w tej sprawie całkowicie nieświadomego.

_Dziewięć świętych liści razem zasupłanych,_

_Lada chwila wpadnie w nie ktoś ukochany._

— Nie — kłamię przez zęby. Blaise pokazał mi ją kilka tygodni temu. Delikatna, ozdobna, wykonana przez gobliny, naprawdę zapiera dech w piersiach. Jest idealna dla Milie.

— On nie ma pojęcia, że ja wiem, ale kiedy byłam oddać do naprawy zapięcie przy perłach mamy, Hecuba Pryce, która pracuje u jubilera, zapytała mnie, komu Blaise podaruje broszkę. Zawsze się w nim podkochiwała.

— Mogła być dla kogoś innego — zauważam, na co Milie obdarza mnie dobitnym spojrzeniem. — No dobrze, pewnie jest dla ciebie.

Kiwa głową.

— Nie czuję się na to gotowa. Kocham Blaise'a jak, cóż… bardziej niż brata. I tak, oczywiście, że jest zachwycający. Ale bądźmy szczerzy. Wszyscy wiemy, że_ ja_ nie dostaję zachwycających rzeczy. — Czekam, słuchając i mając świadomość, że potrzebuje powiedzieć więcej. — To znaczy... — zaczyna, wlepiając wzrok w prezent trzymany w dłoniach — w szkole nauczyłam się, że nie powinnam zbyt wiele oczekiwać. Nie, kiedy tak wyglądam. Miałam szczęście, że chciał mnie Greg i Kevin. Pansy upewniła się, żebym się dowiedziała. „_Och, Milie kochana, z twoim wyglądem powinnaś być bardzo, bardzo zadowolona, że ci dwaj chłopcy zgodzili się cię przelecieć_…"

— Pansy, kiedy chce, potrafi być niezłą suką.

Milie unosi na mnie wzrok.

— Nie dzieliłeś dormitorium z nią i z Daphne. Jestem świadoma swoich fizycznych braków. I wiem, że Blaise ma szczere intencje, ale nawet gdybym powiedziała „tak", za naszymi plecami wszyscy szeptaliby: „_Ona z nim_?"

— Nie, uważam, że się mylisz. Nie doceniasz ani siebie, ani Blaise'a. — W tym momencie uświadamiam sobie, że uczyniłem to samo w stosunku do Pottera. — Nie będziemy mieli złamanego serca, jeśli nie zaryzykujemy, Bulstrode — mówię pocieszająco. — Później zawsze możemy postawić sobie drinka.

Uśmiecha się do mnie, z początku słabo, chwilę później bardziej pewnie. Odwzajemniam się.

— To przerażające.

— Tak.

Milie kładzie swoją dłoń na mojej.

— A więc Potter.

Odpowiadam jej półuśmiechem.

— To szaleństwo, prawda?

— Nie ma w tym żadnego sensu — potwierdza. — Odpiszesz mu?

Potrząsam głową.

— Sądzę, że nie, dopóki trwają święta.

Milie posyła mi spojrzenie pełne sympatii.

— Mówią, że pierwszy krok jest najtrudniejszy.

— Ci wszędobylscy _oni _zazwyczaj się mylą.

— Wiem. — Ściska moją dłoń. — Będzie dobrze.

Kiwam głową.

— Pomóc ci w pakowaniu?

Popycha w moją stronę jeden z prezentów.

— Nie odmówię.

Uśmiecham się.

* * *

><p>Wigilijny świt jest promienny i mroźny.<p>

Blaise i Milie odwiedzają dzisiaj swoich bliskich. Matka i ja zdecydowaliśmy się jutro spędzić spokojny dzień z ciotką Andromedą i Teddym. Zapewniła mnie, że Potter nie zostanie zaproszony, ma za to zabrać Teddy'ego do Nory w drugi dzień świąt. Nie mogę powstrzymać się przez rozmyślaniem, jak niezręczne to będzie, biorąc pod uwagę rozwód.

Milie wygląda zza drzwi, zastając mnie w sypialni otoczonego prezentami i stertą srebrnej wstążki. Przeklinam, kiedy moje zaklęcie pakujące zawodzi po raz kolejny. Blaise wpadł wcześniej, przed aktywacją świstoklika do domu babki w Neapolu. Wciąż nie wiedział, czy jego matka również się pojawi. Z westchnieniem unoszę wzrok na Milie. Bez wątpienia tworzę miły dla oka obraz, siedząc po turecku na łóżku, mając na sobie spodnie od piżamy i gruby sweter, i krzywiąc się na pocięty na kawałki papier wyściełający podłogę.

— Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz ze mną iść? — pyta. — Mama nie będzie miała nic przeciwko kolejnej osobie przy stole. Whittie przyprowadzi ze sobą kogoś, kto, przynajmniej według mamy, pomoże mu nie zachowywać się jak totalny dupek.

Potrząsam głową. Jej brat i ja nigdy się nie dogadywaliśmy. Z drugiej strony, jedyna osoba, którą Whitlock Bulstrode jest zainteresowany, to on sam.

— Jakoś sobie poradzę.

Przygląda mi się badawczo.

— Nie powinieneś zostawać sam w Wigilię. Skończysz pijąc gin, który Blaise kupił na Nowy Rok, a...

— Nie skończę — protestuję.

— A w międzyczasie przemienisz się w kompletnego ponuraka — kończy. Opiera się o framugę drzwi, marszcząc brwi z pełną troski dezaprobatą. — No chodź. Nie musisz zostawać na noc. — Z westchnieniem podnoszę pałkę do quidditcha, którą kupiłem Teddy'emu, ponieważ stara niemal złamała się na pół. Chłopak ma tendencję do odbijania tłuczka zbyt mocno, nieważne ile razy próbowałem go tego oduczyć. Obracam ją w dłoniach, przesuwając palcami po wypolerowanej powierzchni. Przypomina mi o Potterze i jego mugolskim sporcie. Pewnie spędza Wigilię ze swoim synem. — Draco — prosi Milie.

— Wolałbym zostać tutaj — odpowiadam w końcu, spoglądając na nią. — Ale dziękuję.

Waha się, a po chwili kiwa głową.

— Wrócę do domu jutro. Wiesz, że możesz dołączyć do nas przez kominek...

— _Wiem_, Milie. — Doceniam jej troskę, lecz po prostu chcę być sam.

Patrzy na mnie jeszcze przez chwilę.

— Wesołych świąt, mój drogi — mówi i kiedy drzwi w końcu się za nią zamykają, oddycham z ulgą.

Mija kolejne pół godziny, zanim kończę pakować prezenty. Układam je w zgrabny stos na ławce obok kominka na korytarzu. Większość z nich przeznaczona jest dla Teddy'ego. Zawsze rozpieszczam go w święta. Pałka przechyla się na bok i uderza o stolik, na którym zostawiamy pocztę. Blat pokryty jest bożonarodzeniowymi reklamami i kartkami, a także ostatnimi trzema egzemplarzami „Proroka", których nawet nie tknęliśmy. Cała stera ze świstem upada na podłogę. Przeklinam.

Schyliwszy się, by podnieść papiery, dostrzegam małą buteleczkę leżącą obok nóżki stolika. Jej szkło jest ciemnoniebieskie i kiedy biorę ją w dłoń, wiem, jaka widnieje na niej data.

„15 listopada 2010".

Siedzę na ławce i wpatruję się w fiolkę. Kręcę nią między palcami, obserwując przelewającą się wewnątrz błyszczącą ciecz. Zachodzące słońce rzuca złote promienie przez wąskie okno obok drzwi, a przechodzący na zewnątrz mugole wybuchają śmiechem, kiedy ślizgają się na oblodzonym chodniku.

Przesuwam kciukiem po woskowej pieczęci. Jej mała cząstka kruszy się i spada na podłogę. Fiolka musiała upaść po moim powrocie od prawnika miesiąc temu. Odwracam ją i zerkam na znak Wattle-Waugha po drugiej stronie uszczelki. Być może Blaise ma rację. _Naprawdę_ potrzebujemy domowego skrzata.

Podejmuję decyzję i wstaję, zaciskając palce na szkle. Blaise pod zlewem w swojej łazience trzyma myślodsiewnię.

Z sercem podchodzącym do gardła wspinam się po schodach.

* * *

><p>Światła w kościele świętego Swithina świecą w ciemności i sprawiają, że witrażowe okna lśnią blaskiem. Zieleń przyozdabia szary kamień nad łukowymi, drewnianymi drzwiami. Jest w pół do jedenastej i dźwięk kolęd rozpoczynających pasterkę zaczyna roznosić się po zaśnieżonym terenie parafialnego cmentarza. Niebo nade mną jest ciemne i nabrzmiałe od obietnicy jeszcze większej ilości białego puchu.<p>

Podążam wzdłuż nagrobków w kierunku jednego, wyższego od pozostałych. Ojciec zaplanował to w testamencie, a matka nalegała, by spełnić jego życzenie. To prosty, granitowy krzyż, gładki i szary. Jego podstawę oplata wąż — zawsze na straży. Kiedy do niego podchodzę, unosi łeb i syczy cicho, ale uspokaja się, gdy rozpoznaje we mnie członka rodziny.

Widzę swój oddech w chłodnym powietrzu. Zatrzymuję się przy grobie z bukietem bożonarodzeniowych lilii w rękach. Cały wieczór zbierałem się na odwagę, by tutaj przyjść. Siedziałem na podłodze w łazience Blaise'a przez całą wieczność, przyciskając plecy do zimnych kafelków i wpatrując się przed siebie. Jedna mała fiolka roztrzaskała wszystkie moje wyobrażenia o ojcu. I o sobie, jak przypuszczam.

Ile tajemnic mieliśmy przed sobą, matka, ojciec i ja?

Kładę dłoń na lodowatym nagrobku, strzepuję śnieg z ramienia krzyża. Przylepia mi się do rękawiczek.

— Witaj — szepczę, a potem waham się. Przesuwam palcem po „L" w wyrytym imieniu, niepewny, co powiedzieć. Czuję, że ziemia, której powierzyłem prochy ojca, w jakiś sposób mnie przyciąga. — Jesteś draniem, wiesz? — odzywam się, w moim głosie nie słychać jednak niechęci. Łagodny wietrzyk mierzwi mi włosy i podrywa z gałęzi biały puch. Rozsypuje się po cmentarzu migoczącym łukiem. Podoba mi się myśl, że to ojciec mógłby być za to odpowiedzialny.

Kładę kwiaty na nagrobku i rzucam zaklęcie utrzymujące je w świeżości.

— Otworzyłem fiolkę.

W odpowiedzi otrzymuję ciszę.

— Żałuję… — zaczynam, przepełniony smutkiem — że nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej… — Wzdycham. — Ale nie mogłeś, prawda? Nigdy nie pozwoliłbyś sobie dać nam do zrozumienia, że zawiodłeś. A jednak... — Oplatam się ramionami. Drżę. — Żałuję, że nie powiedziałeś mi, że się starałeś.

Słyszę trzepot skrzydeł i dostrzegam kruka, który usadawia się na pobliskiej gałęzi. Obserwuje mnie, przeskakując na jej kruchy koniec.

Nigdy nie zapomnę, co zobaczyłem w myślodsiewni Blaise'a. Mój ojciec, niegdyś tak dumny i władczy, klęczał przed Czarnym Panem, prosząc, by mnie oszczędził. Chciał przejąć moją karę. Chciał oddać się Yaxleyowi. Błagał. Dla mnie.

Voldemort zapytał go spokojnie, dlaczego miałby to zrobić, a ojciec odpowiedział: „Jest moim synem, Panie. Jaki mam wybór?"

Jego krzyk, gdy Czarny Pan rzucił zaklęcie Cruciatus, wciąż brzęczy mi w uszach.

Ze skurczonym gardłem uwalniam powietrze z płuc, zaciskając mocno powieki. Kiedy z powrotem je otwieram, kruk przygląda mi się tylko jednym czarnym, błyszczącym ślepiem. Przyciskam dłoń do wyrytego imienia ojca.

— Przebaczam ci — szepczę. Pieką mnie oczy.

Dławiący ciężar, który nosiłem w sobie przez lata, zaczyna powoli znikać, zmywany przez śnieg i nadchodzący rok.

* * *

><p>Przypuszczam, że wiedziałem, iż mój dzień skończy się właśnie tutaj.<p>

W rezydencji jest zimno i ciemno. Nie widzę śladu najmniejszego ruchu, żadnego skrzata, myszy ani Pottera. Spływa na mnie fala zawodu, pomijając fakt, iż zdawałem sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobieństwo znalezienia go tu w wigilijny wieczór równa się zeru.

W domu wyczuwa się jednak jego obecność.

Wędruję przez korytarze i rozpoznaję go w zaklęciach. Wrażenie podobne jest do tego pozostawionego przez Czarnego Pana, tyle że mroczne oddziaływanie dementorów zastępuje uspokajająca magia Pottera. Jeszcze niedawno byłbym zbulwersowany jego pobytem w rezydencji. Teraz za nim tęsknię.

Odmawiam zapytania samego siebie, co to może oznaczać.

Brutus chrapie, kiedy go mijam. Jego wieczny, pełen dezaprobaty wyraz twarzy we śnie wydaje się łagodnieć. Wszystkie postacie na portretach są przygaszone, mniej spięte.

Skręcam w korytarz prowadzący do mojego pokoju.

Kiedy otwieram drzwi, zamieram z zaskoczenia. Z wykuszowych okien migocze światło. Okala je girlanda z lampkami, a obok stoi małe drzewko udekorowane szklanymi ozdobami choinkowymi i jeszcze większą ilością światełek. Między gałęziami uwiązana jest srebrna wstążka, a na czubku widnieje gwiazda matki.

Zaciska mi się gardło. Tego roku w domu nie ma żadnych świątecznych dekoracji. Niespecjalnie mnie obchodziły, a Blaise i Milie nie zawracali sobie nimi głowy. Myślałem, że choinka w te święta nie będzie ważna.

Myliłem się i teraz uświadamiam sobie, że jestem zachwycony.

Zbliżam się do drzewka i obchodzę je dookoła. Światełka odbijają się w szybie, widzę w niej również siebie. Moja skóra lśni blaskiem. Na zewnątrz znowu pada śnieg.

Do głowy wdziera mi się kolęda zasłyszana na cmentarzu: _W środku posępnej zimy mroźny wietrzyk szumi, ziemia twarda jak stal, woda niczym kamień..._

Zdaję sobie sprawę, że wyśpiewałem ją głośno, gdy odpowiada mi Potter:

— _Spadł śnieg, dużo śniegu_... — Wchodzi do pokoju. — _W środku posępnej zimy, tak bardzo dawno temu... _

Ma miły dla ucha głos.

— Ty to zrobiłeś — mówię, odwracając się w jego stronę. Palcami muskam wiecznie zieloną gałąź. Wciąż jest chłodna i świeża. Pokój wypełnia zapach jodły.

— Pomyślałem, że dzisiaj przyjdziesz — wyznaje. Jego oczy przysłania cień, a lampki odbijają się w szkłach okularów. — A właściwie miałem taką nadzieję.

Przyglądamy się sobie. Widzę jego niepewność. Ostrożność. Wiem, że cokolwiek się stanie, inicjatywa należy do mnie.

— Gdzie jest James?

— Ginny go zabrała — odpowiada. — Ale w drugi dzień świąt ma mecz w Ballycastle, więc wezmę go do Nory.

Odsuwam się od drzewka.

— Czyli też jesteś sam.

— Tak. — Obserwuje mnie, bawiąc się mankietem rękawa.

— Nie odpowiadałem na twoje sowy. — Robię krok do przodu. Dostrzegam trzepoczący puls na jego szyi.

Nie porusza się.

— Nie spodziewałem się, że odpiszesz, ale chciałem zostawić ci jakiś pretekst, żebyś mógł się ze mną skontaktować.

Włosy wpadają mu do oczu. Chcę je odgarnąć, pocałować tę przeklętą bliznę.

— Wszystkie przeczytałem.

— Wiem — przyznaje, a ja nie pytam, skąd. Dotykam jego policzka, palcami przesuwając lekko po zaroście.

Nadal się nie porusza, gdy kontynuuję wędrówkę po jego szczęce, wargach i wzdłuż szyi. Opuszczam dłoń i znowu wpatrujemy się w siebie w milczeniu.

— Wszyscy — zaczynam po chwili — traktują mnie tak, jakbym był z rozbitego szkła. Poza tobą.

— Nie jesteś szkłem. — Głos Pottera jest niski i ciepły. — Nie ma w tobie nic rozbitego.

Przełykam ślinę.

— Jest.

— Tylko jeśli tak myślisz. — Powoli wyciąga dłoń i zaplata mi ją na karku. Kciukiem zatacza koła we włosach. — Ja bym się z tym nie zgodził.

Jedynym dźwiękiem w pokoju są nasze oddechy.

— Mógłbym ci powiedzieć wszystko — szepczę. — I czułbym się z tym dobrze. — Potter kiwa głową. — Nigdy nie miałem kogoś takiego. — Pozwalam mu przyciągnąć się bliżej.

— Przykro mi. — Doskonale wiem, że mówi szczerze.

Kiedy dotykam jego warg swoimi, aż się zachłystuje i mocniej zaciska mi palce na karku. Pocałunek jest niespieszny, ostrożny i delikatny. Usta Pottera są ciepłe i spierzchnięte. Nie potrafię powstrzymać jęku. Pragnę go bardziej niż kogokolwiek w całym swoim życiu.

— Chcesz iść do mnie? — pyta zachrypniętym głosem.

— Nie — odpowiadam. — Chcę zostać tutaj.

Naprawdę. Chcę odzyskać ten pokój i wszystko, co należy do mnie.

Sunę dłonią w dół jego piersi i jego ciałem wstrząsa dreszcz. Uśmiecha się do mnie leniwie. Ośmielony szarpię za jego sweter, nakłaniając, by go zdjął. Zgadza się, a mnie nagle ogarnia zdenerwowanie. Przygryzam wargę. Minęło zbyt dużo czasu, od kiedy robiłem to z własnej woli. Potter dotyka mojego policzka i pochyla się ku mnie.

— Mogę? — szepcze, a ja przytakuję.

Jego miękkie pocałunki zapierają mi dech w piersiach. Palce zaciskam na jego ciemnozielonej koszuli, trzymając go mocno. Kiedy się odsuwa, wargi ma wilgotne i nabrzmiałe. Dotykam ich opuszkami, a on całuje je lekko.

Pospiesznie rozpinam mu guziki, zatrzymując się na chwilę, by pogładzić odsłoniętą skórę. Oddech Pottera staje się płytki, widzę, że próbuje utrzymać nad sobą kontrolę. Pozostaje nieruchomy, co uznaję za boleśnie erotyczne. Ma ciepłą skórę, a mięśnie tak silne, jak pamiętam. Śniłem o tym przez wiele nocy, o jego ciele reagującym na moje pieszczoty.

Wędruję dłonią po rzadkich, ciemnych włoskach na piersi. Zdejmuję z niego koszulę i spoglądam na niego zdumiony, że stoi przede mną prawdziwy, a nie tylko jako wytwór mojej rozgorączkowanej wyobraźni.

— Harry — wypowiadam jego imię po raz pierwszy, patrząc mu w oczy przez opadające mi na czoło włosy. Czuję się zakłopotany, ale równocześnie dziwnie spokojny. Jego uśmiech i kurze łapki działają na mnie uspokajająco. Ostrożnie odgarnia mi kosmyki z twarzy. Nie odsuwam się, prawdę mówiąc, bardzo mi się to podoba. — Harry. — Imię padające z moich ust brzmi dziwnie. Osobliwie. Przyjemnie. — Harry — powtarzam i śmieję się cicho. Całuję kącik jego warg. — Harry — szepczę, dźwięk uwalnia się razem z delikatnym oddechem na jego skórę, co przyprawia go o dreszcz.

— Czego pragniesz? — pyta niskim, zachrypniętym od pożądania głosem.

— Ciebie.

Z zakwitającym powoli, ospałym uśmiechem zdejmuje spodnie, ale ja i tak nie potrafię powstrzymać się od dotykania jego szerokich ramion, linii kręgosłupa, lekko wypukłej piersi. Oddycha z kontrolowanym wysiłkiem. Pragnę go całego, a on niczego mi nie zabrania. Błądzę dłońmi wszędzie, gdzie tylko zechcę.

Śledzę palcami krawędź bielizny. Nabiera głębokiego oddechu.

— Proszę — mówię szeptem, a on zdejmuje ją, biała tkanina opada na podłogę, odsłaniając nabrzmiały penis.

Tym razem nie odwracam spojrzenia. Uważam, że jest piękny, choć to być może dlatego, że stanowi część jego ciała, gładki, gruby i długi, ale nie ogromny. Klękam przed nim, śledząc palcem włoski u podstawy erekcji, a potem pochylam się, by pocałować jego biodro. Włosy wpadają mi do oczu, muskając wnętrze jego uda.

Jęczy i łapie za wysoki, czarny słupek łóżka.

Spoglądam w górę.

— Nie musisz — mówi, oddychając z trudem.

— Nie bądź idiotą, Potter — odpowiadam z uśmiechem. Ujmuję jego nadgarstek i przesuwam go po swoich wargach, policzku, włosach. Okręca kosmyki moich włosów wokół palców i pociąga za nie mocno. Z zaskoczonym westchnieniem ocieram twarz o jego udo.

— Chryste — szepcze. Kładę mu dłonie na biodrach, kciukami zataczam małe koła. Przyciskam wargi do skóry tuż obok kości. Zachłystuje się powietrzem i mocniej zaciska palce.

Kontynuuję pocałunki, sunąc ustami w dół uda. Przeszywa go dreszcz.

— Draco, ja... — przerywa, jęcząc.

Wiem, że jest blisko. Jego członek drży tuż przy brzuchu, a jądra są boleśnie przyciśnięte do ciała.

— W porządku — odpowiadam i z większą dozą odwagi całuję miejsce tuż przy włoskach, ocierając się policzkiem o gładkiego penisa.

Krzyczy i wiem, że dochodzi, drżąc, z dłonią zaciśniętą na słupku. Ciepła sperma ląduje na mojej skórze.

Wpatruję się w bezwstydnym zdumieniu, jak traci nad sobą kontrolę i nasycam się władzą, jaką nad nim posiadam. I jego odpowiedzią. Nie mogę uwierzyć, co we mnie wywołuje. Jak roznieca moje pragnienie. To, co przeżywałem kiedyś, jest niczym. Młodociane migdalenie się w łóżku Theo; ból, jaki zadawał Yaxley.

Wciąż ciężko oddycha. Wstaję i całuję go, zanurzając palce we włosach z tyłu głowy i z zapamiętaniem wczepiając się w jego zaczerwienione wargi.

Odsuwam się i patrzymy na siebie przez długą jak wieczność chwilę. Wyciąga ku mnie dłoń, dotyka spermy na policzku. Łapię go za nadgarstek i odwracam głowę.

— Draco — szepcze, kiedy powoli liżę jego palce, obserwując, jak wyraz na jego twarzy przeistacza się z pragnienia w prawdziwą potrzebę. Ma gorzki, lekko metaliczny, ale absolutnie wyborny smak.

Ostrożnie nabiera powietrza.

— Chcę… — wykrztusza, przyciągając mnie bliżej. Pasujemy do siebie. To mnie zaskakuje. — Chcę cię zobaczyć… — przerywa, patrząc na mnie z niepewnością.

— Wiem. — Wypycham biodra w jego stronę, przyciskając członek do jego uda, mocno i boleśnie. Czuję się niewiarygodnie dobrze.

Harry jęczy.

Wyciągam rękę po jego dłoń, prowadzę do łóżka i przystaję obok, by znowu go pocałować. Nasze wargi poruszają się razem, wilgotne i chętne. Wczepia palce w moje włosy.

Odsuwam się, oddychając ciężko. Zielone oczy Harry'ego są pociemniałe, a usta nabrzmiałe. Mógłbym go całować całą noc.

Zamiast tego robię krok do tyłu, pochłaniając widok zarumienionej skóry i odgłos ciężkiego oddechu. Gładzę jego pierś i popycham go na łóżko.

— Połóż się.

Opada na materac, rozkładając nogi. Stoję nieruchomo, obserwując go i czując, jak na policzki wstępuje mi rumieniec. Jest przepiękny, opalona skóra i ciemne włosy kontrastują z niebieską, wzorzystą kołdrą.

Pragnę go. Desperacko.

Obserwuje mnie z pytającym wyrazem twarzy.

Nabieram głębokiego oddechu i zdejmuję sweter. Ląduje na dywanie z ledwie słyszalnym odgłosem i wtedy coś wewnątrz mnie pęka. To, co między nami zaistniało, nie będzie proste, jestem tego świadomy, ale do lepszych rzeczy w życiu niemal zawsze prowadzi wyboista ścieżka.

Patrzę na niego.

— Nie będzie ze mną łatwo, Harry. Nigdy.

Unosi się na łokciu.

— Nie wymagam tego od ciebie. Lubię wyzwania.

— Jestem zgorzkniały i sarkastyczny, i od zawsze nienawidzę rudzielców. — Zaczynam rozpinać guziki koszuli. — Z pewnością mam na nie alergię.

Opada z powrotem na poduszki, nadal mnie obserwując.

— Są na to eliksiry.

Koszula zsuwa mi się z ramion.

— A rano jestem potworną bestią, póki nie dostanę herbaty.

— Kupię ekspres.

— Dupek. — Podoba mi się, w jaki sposób jego wzrok z uznaniem prześlizguje się po moim ciele. Nie wzdryga się na widok ledwo widocznych blizn przecinających pierś. — Jestem samolubny i irytujący, a kiedy ktoś przeszkodzi mi w pracy, rzucam klątwę bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Oblizuje usta i rozpina mi spodnie.

— Więc będę trzymał Jamesa z daleka.

Spodnie opadają na podłogę.

— I nie lubię dzieci.

— Bzdura — odpowiada. Ma zarumienione policzki.

Uśmiecham się i powoli zdejmuję bieliznę. Staję przed nim nagi i pozwalam mu na siebie patrzeć.

— Obróć się — mówi zachrypniętym głosem. To prośba, nie rozkaz, obracam się więc powoli, czując, jak jego spojrzenie oplata moje ciało. Kiedy znowu znajdujemy się twarzą w twarz, unoszę brew. — Jesteś piękny — mruczy.

Zamiast przerażenia odczuwam zadowolenie. Powoli opadam na łóżko, ale go nie dotykam. Wygląda niesamowicie, rozłożony obok mnie, jego skórę koloru miodu zdobi rumieniec od tego, co, mam nadzieję, jest jedynie rozpoczęciem wieczoru.

Całuję go, a on wyciąga rękę, by mnie dotknąć, jednak zaraz się zatrzymuje. Ujmuję go za nadgarstek i prowadzę do mojego ramienia. Palcem gładzi jedną z moich blizn.

— Ja ci to zrobiłem — mówi, marszcząc brwi w zamyśleniu.

— Było, minęło — szepczę. — Pamiętasz? — Uśmiecha się. Jego dotyk pozostawia ciepło na mojej skórze, a kiedy zsuwa mi dłoń na biodro, drżę.

Nikt mnie tak nie dotykał. Nigdy. Badawczo, namiętnie i jednocześnie delikatnie. Poddaję się jego dotykowi, pokazując, jak bardzo mi się to podoba.

Obserwuje moją twarz, kiedy jego dłoń ześlizguje się do mojego członka, śledząc palcami spodnią stronę.

— Ja...

Przerywam mu pocałunkiem i kładę się na nim, przyciskając go do materaca. Leżymy tak, całując się, ręką oplatam jego biodro. Odsuwam się i patrzę mu w oczy.

— Chcę cię pieprzyć — szepczę. — Proszę.

Jego jęk jest jedyną odpowiedzią, jakiej potrzebuję.

Gdzieś w oddali słychać dzwon. Są święta.

* * *

><p>— Draco — mówi matka, pojawiając się u mego boku. — Myślę, że skrzaty są gotowe serwować pieczeń. Boddy właściwie zdaje się nalegać.<p>

Przerywam rozmowę z ciotką Andromedą. W dłoni trzymam kieliszek wina.

— Zaprowadzę wszystkich do stołu.

Matka uśmiecha się i dotyka mojego policzka. Ostatni rok był trudny, ale przetrwaliśmy, ona i ja. Znowu są święta, bardziej wystawne niż poprzednie, choć tamte otwarły nam drogę ku dzisiejszym.

Rezydencja przystrojona jest zielenią i świątecznymi lampkami tak samo jak za czasów mojego dzieciństwa. Na gzymsie każdego kominka ustawiono świece, a w powietrzu unosi się zapach jodły, goździków i cynamonu. W jadalni skrzaty umieściły rodzinny kandelabr Blacków, ciężki i masywny, wykonany przez gobliny. Wszystkie jego pięć srebrnych odnóg wypolerowano na błysk, a na każdej z nich osadzono grube, białe świece. W salonie ogromne drzewko świąteczne ozdobione zostało bombkami, wstążkami w kolorze złota i srebra oraz większą ilością światełek, niż jego gałęzie są w stanie unieść. Za ten szczegół odpowiedzialny jest James.

Zerkam na niego z drugiego końca pokoju. Rozłożył się pod drzewkiem, otoczony pozostałościami po prezentowym papierze i kokardkami. Córka Granger, Rose, siedzi obok niego. Rude loczki wpadają jej do oczu. Obserwują Powtarzalnego Wisielca, który z posępną miną wspina się na spotkanie swojego losu. James pieje z zachwytu, kiedy zapadnia otwiera się, pozostawiając go wiszącego na sznurze.

Jest przerażająco żądny krwi. Raczej to aprobuję.

Pomieszczenie wypełniają przyjaciele i rodzina. Teddy siedzi z Granger, trzymającą na kolanach Hugona, i oboje pochylają głowy nad książką, którą przywiózł do domu z hogwarckiej biblioteki. Naprzeciwko nich na kanapie zajęli miejsca Blaise i Milie. Dłoń Blaise'a w ochronnym geście spoczywa na jej brzuchu. Ciąża dopiero co zaczęła być widoczna. W maju spodziewam się kolejnego chrześniaka. Mogę jedynie pałać nadzieją, że będzie to chłopak. Ostatnim razem, gdy powiedziałem to głośno przy Milie, dostałem poduszką w głowę.

Portret ojca został wyniesiony z biblioteki. Wisi teraz nad kominkiem. Jego postać omiata cały świąteczny zgiełk ponurym spojrzeniem. Dwukrotnie protestował przeciwko Weasleyom w jego rezydencji, więc musiałem mu przypomnieć, że dom należy teraz do mnie. Całkowicie.

Napotyka moje spojrzenie i kiwa głową, unosząc kieliszek wina. Jestem niemal pewien, że zwędził go Brutusowi. W odpowiedzi unoszę swój własny.

Harry stoi przy oknie, trzymając w dłoni dżin z tonikiem i śmiejąc się z czegoś, co powiedział Wiewiór. Gdy się odwraca, łapie mój wzrok i uśmiecha się, szeroko i szczerze. Na chwilę zapominam, jak się oddycha.

Mój Harry.

Był ze mną podczas nieprzespanych nocy, w czasie okresów gniewu i rozpaczy. W trakcie jednego z napadów szału rzuciłem porcelanowym dzbankiem do herbaty ciotecznej babki, który o włos ominął jego głowę. Nie zostawił mnie, mimo moich nieustannych wysiłków, by go do tego zmusić. Poza tym, jest prawdziwym specjalistą w naprawianiu rozbitej porcelany.

Milie mówi, że to właśnie miłość. Myślę, że chyba ma rację.

Klepnąwszy Weasleya po ramieniu, Harry oddala się od niego i idzie w moim kierunku.

— Hej — mówi. Ujmuje moją dłoń i splata nasze palce razem. — Szczęśliwych świąt, kochanie.

Całuję go lekko.

Tak, to naprawdę szczęśliwe święta.

**KONIEC**


End file.
